


漫长的情人节与翡翠梦靥

by miaopanda



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 68,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaopanda/pseuds/miaopanda
Summary: 在一次意外袭击中，安度因国王陷入了长久的睡眠，他会永远迷失在梦靥中，经历自己所恐惧的一切，直到有位勇敢的朋友，走进国王梦境的深处……总而言之，这是一个童话故事。
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. 石锤淡啤酒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 若我有天国的锦缎，  
> 以金银色的光线编织，  
> 还有湛蓝的夜色与洁白的昼光  
> 以及黎明和黄昏错综的光芒，  
> 我将用这锦缎铺展在你的脚下。  
> 可我，一贫如洗，只有梦；  
> 就把我的梦铺展在你的脚下，  
> 轻点，因为你踏在我的梦上。
> 
> ——威廉•巴特勒•叶芝《他希冀天国的锦缎》

每年情人节，暴风城国王都会收到来自联盟勇士们各种表达敬意(和爱意)的信物，玫瑰、香水、爱情手镯……在这样一个充满了柔情蜜意的节日里，一贯做风硬派的幽魂之狼“洛戈什”也会放下身段，接受勇士们的各种“爱意”。因为“在充满死亡阴影与军团威胁的世界中，民众更需要爱来保持前行的希望和勇气。”在一次私人宴会上，瓦里安国王微笑着说。安度因为父亲能这样想而深感自豪。在节日期间，每天晚上安度因王子都会和一个“香喷喷”的父王共进晚餐，各种花果香氛和木质香调杂糅在一起，附加着各类智慧与力量祝福，安度因觉得那时的父亲浑身都笼罩着光晕和闪粉，恍若一个被艾露恩选中的月之女祭祀，在石锤淡啤酒的怂恿下，他也这样说了。联盟最伟大的战士，瓦里安•乌瑞恩国王的男子气概毋庸置疑，但真正的男子汉才不会为这种玩笑和自己的儿子置气。国王咧开嘴，一把拦过男孩的肩膀，有力地揉着他金发——像他母亲的一样，闪耀如群星。

安度因由衷地希望自己能专注地倾听，记下每一个细节。他愿意用自己现在所拥有的一切去换一个和父亲再次共进晚餐的机会。当他疲惫地站在暴风要塞议事厅的王座旁，接受勇士们源源不断地“爱意”时这样想到。说真的，这个华丽的座位又硬又冷，有时他宁愿站着都不想坐下。时间已经很晚了，他再次面带微笑地递给一位年轻的侏儒法师一张情人节卡片，(“天呐，你真高！”她开心地蹦起来叫嚷着。)想着漫长的一天终于结束，星空之南，勇士们应该都已经在酒馆的火炉或者自己的篝火旁，嚼着写着各类情话的糖果，放着花哨的烟花，迎接一个美妙的夜晚。他深深地吸了一口气，准备回到要塞的起居室，来一次彻底的沐浴以扫清浑身的香气和疲惫。

当他迈步离开时，一位人类术士急匆匆的向他跑来。

“好吧，最后一位勇士。”安度因叹了口气，准备接纳术士赠上的爱情手镯，“感谢你为暴风城所做的贡献，勇士，这是你的节日卡片……”有什么地方不对劲。以活人的标准来看，这位勇士的脸色苍白得吓人，如果不是安度因疲惫到眼花，他会说来者的脸色像是在无尽之海中活活泡了三个月。他悄声为自己施放着真言术：盾，一边准备吟唱一个沉默法术，他倒要看看这个术士的真相。来者接过了国王递来的节日祝福，随后顿了顿，从怀中大大方方的摸索出一个粉色的小瓶子，就和那些那些嬉笑着挤上前来试图为年轻国王喷上属于自己的“爱情香水”的勇士们一样。安度因有些松懈下来，他今晚一定是太累了，悄悄收起了准备释放沉默法术的手。

“情人节快乐，我尊敬的王！”人类术士微笑着靠近国王，然后以一个夸张的角度继续咧开自己的嘴——从双唇直到耳后。那不再像是一个微笑了，没有活人的微笑可以扩张到那个地步。

“为了希尔瓦娜斯的荣耀！”

他高吼着跨步向前，把手中粉色瓶子中的液体一股脑撒向了国王的脸。一瞬间安度因只来得及反应加固他的真言术，圣光的力量是强大的，他的防护魔法足以挡下最强大的兽人战士的一击旋风斩，只是在易挥发的未知液体面前，圣盾就有些无能为力了。瓶内的液体在接触到空气的瞬间快速挥发，溜进了国王的肺。安度因马上反手凝聚了一道精神鞭笞紧紧束缚住袭击者——一个经过魔法伪装的亡灵术士，毫无悬念。

暴风要塞的卫士们在事发的同一时间迅速向议事厅聚集，焦急地靠拢过来。国王挺直腰背，点头示意：“把这个术士带到法师塔，找炼金师立即准备审讯药剂，这很可能不会是一次临时起意的袭击，搞清被遗忘者的目的。”随即朝勇士们摆摆手，“我没事，这件事先不要告诉吉恩——”

然后他直直的向后倒下，跌落在高高的王座上。一个念头在他脑中一闪而过：他让父亲失望了。

再一次。


	2. 灰鬃与冰霜

多年的灾难和巨大个人损失并没有击垮吉恩•格雷迈恩，狼人诅咒没有夺取他的心智，他啜饮仇恨为佳酿，成为了一名强硬的政治家和忠诚的盟友。“法师塔的审讯如何了？”发须灰白的狼王凝视着国王床头闪烁的烛光，发出低沉的质问。“坎农女士正在配置审讯药剂，已经通知了普罗德摩尔女士，她正从博拉勒斯赶来，马上就会有转机的，陛下。”马迪亚斯•肖尔，军情七处的领袖低声回应。狼王沉默了一会儿，攥紧拳头低吼，“法师的手段如果起不到效果，我们现在就可以采用更为传统的审讯方式。”肖尔注意到吉尔尼斯国王攥紧的双手已经不受控制地变成了尖锐的爪，他尽可能缓和地开口，“‘把术士带到法师塔，找炼金师立准备审讯药剂’这是安度因陛下最后的命令，大法师已经来了，我相信我们很快就会知道药剂的影响。”吉恩把手背到身后，“越快越好，我们经不起时间流逝的代价。”而联盟同样经受不起再失去一位伟大国王。

很快，房间再次沉寂了下来。

吉恩坐在床侧的椅子上，焦虑的凝视着暴风城国王年轻的面庞——他看上去非常健康，面色正常，呼吸均匀，只有一个问题，就是没人能把他从睡梦中唤醒。灰鬃再次攥紧双手，昔日的伤痛呼啸而来，他看见黑浊箭正中利亚姆的胸膛，看见联盟的至高王从天火号上纵身跃向邪能之海，看见金发的孩子悲伤地拾起萨拉迈尼……他的喉咙中翻滚着压抑的咆哮，此时此刻，他十分想要将女妖之王亲手碎尸万段，被遗忘者已经夺走了利亚姆的未来，它们胆敢再夺去他另一个孩子的，他在瓦里安面前发了誓。

安度因像是完全感觉不到四周弥漫的悲伤，兀自陷入可怕的沉睡。

一阵蓝光闪过，吉恩警惕地抬起头，下意识地咧出牙齿。白发的女法师从传送门中走出，朝吉恩点头示意。她的头发编成了一条精致的长辫，随意的搭在肩头，如果忽视掉她眼中厚重的冰霜，她看起来几乎和金发时一样美。她曾是整个联盟最热衷于呼唤和平的人（也许安度因除外），直到发生在塞拉摩的灾难改变了一切。吉恩有些理解的看着她，两个几乎失去了一切的人，正试着挽回他们所剩无几的珍宝。

“那个亡灵交代了药剂的原料——黑龙的鳞片，入梦叶，悲伤苔藓和龙齿草，加上一些古老巫毒，使用者会陷入‘无法被唤醒的梦靥’。”吉安娜愤愤地说。“黑龙鳞直接来自死亡之翼本人，以确保梦境的威力足够恐怖，天知道那些亡灵保存了多久。”吉恩的双手攥得更紧了些，“我们如何打破它的作用？”法师皱了皱眉，“在我们灌下了他吐真药剂之后，得到的回复是，药水的作用是不可逆的，没有任何法术或炼金造物能够从外部打破梦境。我已经联系了肯瑞托的帮助，无论如何，我们不会放弃尝试。”她前额那缕仅剩的金发似乎都随着痛苦的思考变得黯淡了，“只是我不明白，明目张胆的暗杀，这对部落来说有什么好处？他们想要什么？”“他们从来就不可信赖！我会让人时刻盯紧他们的动静，联盟的铁骑会把部落的任何阴谋扼死在摇篮里，他们休想得逞。”狼王咬牙切齿地嘶吼着。“交给你了，吉恩，我会提供一切帮助。我会携达拉然之力帮助安度因恢复。国王的状况……先通知阵营的领袖，不要向外界走漏风声。”吉安娜回答。“消息已经封锁了，军情七处的特工会在国王康复期间暂行伪装，应对联盟的勇士们。首脑会议将于明早在暴风城召开，我们必须在特殊时刻团结一致。”吉恩恢复了他沉稳的声调，这让吉安娜觉得欣慰，他们必须时刻保持冷静，尤其是现在。有那么一会儿，他们就只是看着熟睡的金发的国王，没有人说话。

“我们会把他带回来的，瓦里安会保佑我们。“

吉安娜坚定地说道，那声音很小，像是说给自己听的。他们会成功的，没人愿意再次目睹一个乌瑞恩的离去。


	3. 我从石匠之愚眺望你

情人节的夜晚，联盟国王在暴风要塞的王座旁踱步时，四风谷的桃花正悄然绽放。

半山集市的熊猫人像过往的千年一样，采下新鲜大朵色泽亮丽的桃花，用天神祝福过的泉水浸泡，又在太阳下晾干，准备制作上好的桃花酿。面对来来往往的旅者，熊猫人们常常自豪地讲，四风谷有着全艾泽拉斯最美的春天。拉希奥非常同意这个说法。尽管他的龙生还十分短暂，但他已经见过了很多，很多地方的春天，甚至比一些四处游历的行吟诗人还要再多上一些，更不要说那些不同时间流与不同位面世界中的——那些各地的春天，它们不是色彩太浓，就是味道太淡，更何况它们都没有像四风谷这么好的酒。

在这个春风沉醉的夜晚，最后的黑龙正趴在石匠之愚顶端的石栏上，眺望着远处连绵的山峦。手中拎着一个瓷做的酒壶——那是早些时候他从迷雾酒肆偷来的，掌柜童福在地窖里珍藏了好久年的宝贝。微凉的风让他打了个喷嚏，通常这最多只会冒出几个小火星，但现在他足足喷出了长达半米的火焰。果然是好酒，怪不得童福舍不得给我，黑龙抓了抓鼻子。再次回到潘达利亚的感觉很奇妙，熊猫人的生活节奏似乎永远也不会改变，像一架吱吱呀呀的旧马车，只要上点油就能继续跑下去。酒肆，集市，一切都是老样子，甚至迷雾酒肆里他之前一直待的房间布局都没有什么大的变动，他还能在木质床头上找到自己两岁时留下的抓痕。但他清楚，在那些可触碰的抓痕之后，有些东西依然不可挽回的流逝了。

最初，他来到潘达利亚是为了近距离观测联盟与部落之间的动荡冲突，进而为自己的伟大计划做出选择——何者才拥有更强大的力量，能够在巨大的阴影到来之前凝聚全艾泽拉斯。关于这些的回忆异常清晰，因为它们充满逻辑和条理，找出问题，分析利弊，寻求最优解，就像他一贯的行事方式。但此时此刻，旧地重游可不是为了回忆这个，最近的一些事务已经够让他焦头烂额了。他只想暂时抛开责任，远离一切，然后尝试唤起一些能够让自己开心的记忆，但它们总是飘忽不定，色彩斑驳，像一团盘旋的迷雾。

站在石匠之愚的尽头，他突然理解了那些古老的熊猫人石匠，费尽心思地修筑一条漫长而无用的断头阶梯，只为瞥见一抹高处青翠的云。在无用之所追忆无用之事，再合适不过。他上想起次来到石匠之愚的时候，人类王子在他眼前捡起了一把“荒谬之锤”——那些熊猫人是这样称呼它的，传说它参与了断头石阶的修建。安度因如获珍宝般的轻抚着那玩意儿，甚至把破惧者放在一边，单手拿着木槌比划。只是一把破锤子，拉希奥打包票这玩意在黑市里卖不上100金，“我之所以说100金，是因为说不定会出现第二个像你这样沉迷于民间传说又有钱的蠢蛋，否则它连一个子儿都卖不出去。”他当时是这样说的，接下来呢？安度因是微笑着摇了摇头，还是假装生气地对自己挥舞了一下那把破锤子？他有些记不清了。事实上，不同与那些有关他伟大计划的清晰回忆，大部分关于另一个王子的记忆都有些模糊，就好像它们封存在自己脑中的另一个区域，它们属于另一种储存方式，没有逻辑，毫无条理。

又或者单纯只是因为，自从在白虎寺一别之后，他已经太久，太久没有见过自己唯一的朋友。有那么几次，在他缺乏睡眠或者受伤神志不清的时候，曾想着掏出怀里那块通往暴风要塞的炉石，给年轻的王子带去一点惊吓。只是下一秒，安度因的脸就会突然闪过他的脑海，带着他们最后一次相见时的那份轻蔑的笑容。不知为何，在白虎寺的“道别”是他所有关于安度因的记忆中，最为清晰的一份。这个微笑打消了他使用那块炉石的念头，他甚至没有亲眼目睹人类王子的加冕典礼，天知道他曾经有多想看到安度因成为联盟的国王。还不到时候，拉希奥想。总有一天，总有一天安度因会理解他，然后和他并肩而立，共御强敌。

黑龙抬头望着东边不知名的繁星，放弃了弄清那团记忆的尝试，仰头大灌了一口酒。胡思乱想着安度因再次驾临迷雾酒肆的可能性，他很快得出了结论——那大概就跟加尔鲁什痛哭流涕低头伏罪的可能性差不多。他现在是国王了，有整整一个联盟的事情需要他操心，他大概再也无法像儿时一样，偷偷跑出去来一次奇妙的冒险。那可真可怜。

正当他晃神时，一个快速飞行的物体突然撞向拉希奥的后脑，他反手抓住那个小东西——一只明黄色的青铜雏龙，身上绑着一个袋子。拉希奥定了定神，甚至没来得及揉一揉他的脑壳，立即打开皮囊，扯出一卷用龙语写就的书信，飞速读完了它。然后又把它翻过来，确认反面没有写字之后又翻过去来回扫了很多遍。“替我向诺兹多姆问好，感谢他的消息，我这就向联盟发出警告。”他甚至没抬头，继续眉头紧皱地盯着那张羊皮纸，像是要把它烧穿似的，漫不经心地向那条青铜雏龙摆了摆手。小家伙生气地咬了一下他的手，然后晃晃悠悠地飞走了。

拉希奥放下信，深深地吸了一口气，举起酒壶一饮而尽，对着身后的阴影说道，“左使，准备一下，我们马上要出一趟远门了。”

然后他从怀里摸出了一块小小的，闪烁着蓝光的白石，轻轻摩挲着它。


	4. 飓风眼

“我知道现在的情况看上去很像一次偷袭，但请相信我，事实真的不是你们看上去的那样……行行好，普罗德摩尔女士！冷静！请不要在室内下暴风雪……我真的没有恶意，我只是来求见乌瑞恩陛下的，一份重要的情报，联盟会需要它的——哎唷。”这就是黑龙瞬间来到乌瑞恩陛下起居室时的待遇，拉希奥感觉不到自己的脚趾了，它们被法师冻结在了地板上，冰霜新星，好吧，至少比挨上一阵暴风雪要好。

他站在要塞窗边，双手高举过头顶，脸上叼着真诚的微笑，目光慢悠悠地在严阵以待的法师和暴怒的狼人之间徘徊。然后他用他最具迷惑力的，丝绸般动听的声音小心翼翼说道,“据可靠消息，近日会有一次针对暴风城的恐怖袭击，我只是不想看到可能出现的糟糕局势成真，我们彼此都希望艾泽拉斯好好的，不是吗？”

冰霜法师紧盯着不速之客，“鉴于你的前科，没人会相信你说出的任何一个字。现在停止狡辩，黑龙，告诉我你是从哪儿偷到你手里那块东西的。”

拉希奥顺从的闭上嘴。片刻之后，再次斟酌着字词张口，“对此您之后可以咨询乌瑞恩陛下，这是一份……来自他本人亲手赠与的珍贵礼物。或许我们现在就该去和国王陛下谈谈，我真的有很重要的事要禀告他，事关重大，不宜疑迟。”

“麻烦您通禀我们尊敬的国王？还是说他太过年轻，需要保证每天8小时的充足睡眠来长高？”尽管现在形势不容乐观，拉希奥依然按耐不住他不合时宜的幽默感，并且毫无来由的相信，自己会安然无恙，不会死于狼人的利爪或者几发冰枪术，年轻的国王不会坐视不管的。

下一秒，法师和狼王的反应却让他如坠冰窟。

他们双双下意识地转向房间尽头的大床，带着难以掩饰的凝重和焦虑，完全没理会他的挑衅。黑龙朝那个方向望去，看到了烛光下的一抹金发。当他推断出卧床不起的国王可能遭遇了什么时，拉希奥已经开始后悔说出了这句戏谑的玩笑。他脸上那种常见的彬彬有礼式的假笑消失了，闪烁着红光的眼睛微微睁大，像一个丢失了心爱玩具火车的五岁人类幼崽，发出一种极为困惑的声音：

“哦，”

“我来迟了，是吗。”

***

“青铜龙军团，那些时光守护者们观测到了一个可能引起未来发生巨变的时间节点，关系到联盟与部落之间最激烈的冲突，甚至艾泽拉斯的存亡。所有的证据都指向了暴风城，这里就像飓风的中心，一些不明势力正策划着一场袭击，试图把艾泽拉斯的两大阵营拉入永恒的战争泥沼，我个人倾向于认为那是暮光教派的残党，响应旧日支配者的低语，只为带来无边的混乱。”当他们终于停止争执，决定先保留意见，交换信息时，拉希奥坐在炉火旁，盯着舞动的火焰，用他最冷静的声调讲述诺兹多姆告诉他的信息。那听起来不再像是丝绸了，更像是地精科技批量产出的帐篷布，安全，规范，整齐划一。诺兹多姆曾提到，这个节点和他密切相连，他在其中起着某种决定性的作用。该死，如果不是他四处跑着玩失踪而是早些抵达暴风城，他本可以……

他们的交流被匆匆闯入的肖尔暂时打断了，军情七处的领袖疾走前来，朝吉恩和吉安娜点头施礼，“阁下，大德鲁伊今晚就会抵达暴风要塞，他有些经验之谈能够解决我们面临的问题。”哈！玛法里奥•怒风，这个在翡翠梦境动辄沉睡千年的暗夜精灵，他对待梦境当然有一套，拉希奥不禁暗松了口气。

马上，不属于联盟的闯入者被吉尔尼斯国王“请”到了暴风要塞的阁楼，并嘱咐肖尔大师“照顾”。拉希奥表示理解，他尊重联盟内部高层领袖之间的重要私会。他再次远远地朝沉睡的国王瞥了一眼，随即和肖尔走上楼梯。

黑龙坐在阁楼的窗前，漫不经心地扫视着房间的装潢，蓝色一贯是联盟的代表色，瞧瞧这阁楼堆着多少属于蓝色的旧物。他背着手，试图数清这个房间一共有多少蓝色的装饰物来打发等待的时间：深蓝窗帘，一；绣着金狮的蓝色靠枕，二……“使用者陷入‘无法被唤醒的梦靥’”……漆成蓝色的窗台，三；“黑龙鳞片，来自死亡之翼本人”……挂在墙上的蓝底盾牌，四；“作用是不可逆的”……储物柜的蓝镶边，五；六，王子的旧礼服，不，不是王子，他现在已经是国王了；七，湛蓝的眼睛，安度因的画像……他有多久没有见过安度因的眼睛了？

没来得及等他把屋中的蓝色数完，楼梯的振动和一段压抑的争执就一同传入他的灵敏的感官：“……毫无防范的冒险，谁知道它会做出什么……”“……从不相信，但我们需要……有诺兹多姆的担保……”“……时间紧迫……”

当阁楼的门打开时，拉希奥又露出了那种看上去极为真挚和自信的微笑，等待着即将揭晓的宣判。

***

“药剂的作用无法从外部打破，所以你们决定从我身上取走一些属于黑龙的原材料，重制药水，让某位勇敢者饮用之后通过某种魔法链接潜入安度因的梦境深处，从内部打破它，然后让国王苏醒。我概括的没错吧？非常严谨，我们还等什么呢？”在听完吉安娜和德鲁伊交替着说着商讨出的解决措施之后，拉希奥配合地应答，他发现吉恩•格雷迈恩始终一言不发。

“问题在于，这份药剂是针对所有类人种族的，梦境闯入者极有可能不但无法唤醒国王，自己也迷失在梦靥中。并且时间拖的越久，安度因沉睡的程度会越深，到了某个时候，他也许真的再也无法被唤醒，这使得我们的选择变得困难。”白发法师皱着眉头补充道。

黑龙末裔急促地开口，“在我看来这非常简单，你们需要黑龙的鳞片，和一位勇敢的非人生物，恕我直言，一头黑龙现在正站在你们眼前呢。”

“这正是问题的所在，”一直沉默不语的吉尔尼斯国王终于发声，

“我们无法信任你。”

那种极为困惑的神情再次出现在拉希奥脸上，“我很抱歉，关于国王昏迷不醒，某种程度上和我的……和死亡之翼有关，”他用苦涩的声音说道，“我很抱歉我是一头无法被信任的黑龙，我今晚赶来本想提醒他关于暴风城可能遇到的袭击，安度因是我的朋友，我和你们每个人一样希望看到他平安无事。”或许比你们每个人都更想，天啊，他真怀念安度因的眼睛。

“或许正是你参与了这次袭击，亲自到来以确保看到想要的结果。”狼王继续用怀疑的目光紧盯着他。

拉希奥觉得自己的心脏被狠狠捏了一下，他想到了白虎寺，安度因怀疑的眼神和轻蔑的笑再次击中了他。“为什么我要这样做？那对我有什么好处？他是我的朋友，”甚至是我唯一的朋友，“我对他的关心根本不比你们对他的少。而就在我们站在这里进行毫无意义的争辩时，他正遭受着未知的可怕煎熬，正如你们强调的：时间在流逝。”

“或者我们换个问题，安度因活着对你来说有什么好处？”女法师追问道。

然后黑龙停下气愤的反击，轻轻叹了口气。片刻之后，他从怀里摸出了一样小东西，把它递给吉安娜。“普罗德摩尔女士，您之前询问我它的来历。当安度因陛下还是年轻的王子，游历潘达利亚时，我们共同经历了一些……激动人心的冒险，”那些如迷雾般盘旋的记忆一时间涌入黑龙的脑海，石匠之愚星空，迷雾酒肆的温泉，永恒岛上他们一起偷风火龙蛋（准确的说是他自己，而安度因在一旁阻止他），白虎寺最后审判前夕的海边……拉希奥摇了摇头，把它们甩开，继续缓慢但坚定地说道，“尽管我们在细节上……有过一些分歧，但这不影响我希望我的朋友安全的活着，更何况我们的目标在本质上是一致的。安度因把自己在暴风要塞的炉石交给了我，我愿意在他遭遇麻烦的第一时间提供帮助，”尽管我是一头黑龙，死亡之翼的子嗣，拉希奥曾经就这个问题问过安度因，安度因笑着摇了摇头，人类说，你和你父亲不一样，我见过你龙形态的样子，你才两岁，你发动不起一次大灾变。回忆继续盘旋，拉希奥再次开口，“现在，他需要帮助，我就来了。我们了解彼此，不管你们是否愿意相信，我绝不会辜负他的信任然后做些真正伤害到他的事。”

吉安娜低头盯着那块闪着蓝光的小白石，像在思考些什么。大德鲁伊打破了沉默，“我们所等待的每一秒都会减少国王苏醒的可能，我看不出我们还有别的更好的选择。”

漫长又短暂的宁静之后，吉恩沉重地点了点头。

拉希奥深深地吸了一口气，“我们还等什么？你们可以开始准备施法的材料了，也请留给我一些个人空间，好让我剃掉一片松落的鳞。”

***

拉希奥坐在安度因床边，盯着他紧闭的双眼。安度因留长了自己的金发，拉希奥怀疑国王是在模仿他的父亲——从发型做起，现在他躺在床上，长长的金发解开，随意地散落在枕边。他遇到了什么？什么拖住了他的精神让他无法醒来？黑龙突然有了一丝紧张，自己是不是真的足够了解安度因？是否知道他的恐惧，他的悲伤，他的迷惑？拉希奥悄悄地伸出手爪，快速的轻触了一下国王的发梢。无论如何，他总会把他带回来的，拉希奥在心中暗暗发誓。

当一切准备妥当，在药剂配置完成之后，在施法连接准备完毕之后，在众人啰哩巴嗦地说完一大堆建议之后（尤其是玛法里奥，那个所谓的梦境专家，“你要意识到此行的危险，我们无法保证你在梦靥中会受到怎样的伤害，最糟糕的情况是你们都无法苏醒。”黑龙觉得那听上去好像不错，和安度因在梦境中共度一生。）拉希奥坐在另一张床边，有些厌恶的盯着手上的那瓶浅紫色液体。

“我希望它的味道好一些，干杯。”

他举杯示意，在数道炙热目光的凝视下一饮而尽。黑龙咂了咂舌，脸上挂着莫测的笑意，“我觉得自己尝起来还不赖？”

然后他向后倒下，坠入无边的梦靥。


	5. 一体两面

如果不是玛法里奥反复叮嘱他梦靥的严重影响，拉希奥还以为自己来到了真正的翡翠梦境：宁静，安详，阳光怡人，绿草如茵，高大古老的树木婆娑作响。这看起来和梦靥似乎不怎么搭边，他见过瓦尔莎拉被腐蚀的德鲁伊林地，他还以为自己要先和黑红的腐木和触须大干一架呢，这有点让人失望。

过了一会儿他意识到，这里大概是暴风城的旧花园——在死亡之翼毁掉它之前。不过再瞧瞧那些闪烁着微光的小花朵和茂密树丛间浮动的光晕，毫无疑问，一个被圣光祝福过，生长过剩的旧花园，如果说有什么场景是安度因梦寐以求的休憩场所，那么这就是了。他以一棵异常高大的古树为目标，在树丛中快速穿过，试图寻找腐蚀的痕迹，但是一切都完好得不可思议，像是有什么东西默默守护在这儿，隔绝了梦靥的侵蚀。当他不断深入时发现，花园的面积似乎在悄悄扩张，实际走起来比它看上去要大得多，当拉希奥即将抵达花园中心，他终于远远望见了自己想要找的东西。

一个熟睡的金发孩子倚在古树下，如果忽略掉那些缠绕在他双腿上的荆棘，他看上去和那些午饭后躺在树下打盹的小鬼没什么区别。如何唤醒一个在梦里打盹儿的家伙？身经百战的黑龙觉得径直走过去大力拍醒他，然后在他耳边高吼“你在做梦”不失为一个可行的办法。

于是他那么干了。

拉希奥大步向前走去。马上，他即将能伸手拍到孩子的肩膀，就像他无数次做过的那样，用力的拍着王子的肩，然后笑嘻嘻地开一些把他逗乐或逗气的玩笑……

然后他摸到了树干上微湿的苔藓。黑龙诧异地盯着眼前的树，他重新回到了百米开外的林地，那孩子依然安静的躺在古树下，纹丝不动。他顿了顿，然后再次朝着那个方向跑去。不出意外地，每当他即将来到古树下，马上就会被某种隐秘力量传送回原地。拉希奥又尝试了几次，就当他准备显出龙型，一鼓作气飞过去时，一个丝绸般的声音在他耳边炸开：

“你不会以为事情真的就这么简单？走过去，然后叫醒他？”

拉希奥觉得自己身上的鳞片一瞬间全部炸起，他僵硬的扭过脖子，一头巨大的玄青色生物凭空出现在他的身后，它的头部有着长长的黑色尖角，盘旋着向后，双翼优雅地垂在身侧，拉希奥对上那双猩红色双眼，一时间屏住了呼吸。他太熟悉那双眼睛了，每当他对镜整自省都能看到那双眼中的危险与狡黠。

“好久不见，拉希奥。我知道有人要来，但没料那到会是你——明哲保身，审时度势，永远让自己身居幕后，这不像你一贯的做法，你想从这儿得到什么？”那个丝绸般的声音再度响起。拉希奥紧盯着眼前的黑龙，某种不详的预感逐渐在他心中扎根，像是一条毒蛇爬上了自己的脊背，在耳边嘶嘶地吐信：你在安度因的梦里，他正被梦靥侵蚀，别忘了这一点。“这是安度因的梦，你是什么？”他警惕地发问，试图推翻那个逐渐在心底形成的答案。

“我以为我们彼此都知道这个问题的答案，毕竟，就像你常说的，艾泽拉斯的黑龙只剩一个了。”黑龙朝他眨了眨眼睛，漫不经心地回答。这个熟悉的神态让拉希奥觉得反胃，黑龙的鳞片……这瓶被诅咒的药剂加入这道原料可不是没有原因的，他安慰自己，这只是外部作用，什么也无法说明。尽管在内心深处，那条毒蛇正盘绕着爬上他的脖颈，对他喃喃低语: 这就是梦境主人的梦靥，承认吧，你是他最大的梦靥。

这没什么大不了的，他试着平息心中的那份惶恐。他知道自己的逆鳞在哪儿，梦靥化作他的样子只会自讨苦吃。他握了握腰间的附魔匕首（谢天谢地它在梦中依然存在），思考着人形突袭和化龙攻击哪个胜算更大。

“现在该你回答我了，你是来这儿做什么的？”黑龙无视了拉希奥的警惕，懒洋洋地发问。

“如果这能让事情变得更简单的话，我是来唤醒他的。你不是我，变成我的样子并不能让你得逞，我已经干掉不少同类了，丝毫不介意再杀掉一个腐化的黑龙来拯救我的朋友。”

“哦，朋友，如此美妙的字眼。告诉我，拉希奥，最后一次和你的‘朋友’见面时你对他做了些什么？”

拉希奥无视了另一头黑龙的挑衅，他知道自己一贯擅长甜言蜜语的哄骗和计谋，但此时此刻行动胜于言语。他骤然跃起冲向黑龙的头颅，扬起手中的匕首刺向它的眼睛——他的眼睛。那头龙似乎在一瞬间露出了些笑意，然后迅速笼起双翼挡下了攻击，“耐心，拉希奥，我们还有很多事没谈清呢。”

拉希奥发起了第二次闪击，这次他瞄向了黑龙的背部，龙翼和肩胛的交汇处。黑龙离地腾飞，“好吧，既然你不想谈，那我们就快速了结这件事。”它盘旋着扇动双翼，一个俯冲朝花园中心飞去。

安度因。

拉希奥想到了那颗树下沉睡的孩子，他咆哮着变回了龙型，紧追在另一头黑龙之后，翻腾着闪过那些高矮不一的灌木和树枝。拉希奥本能地认为那个在梦境中沉睡的孩子一定至关重要，如果他遭遇不测，现实中的安度因会怎样？可能发生的结果让他不寒而栗。当他赶到那颗古树下时，另一头黑龙已经抢先一步，它离那孩子只有不到五米的距离，它停下了，然后拉希奥看着它深深地吸了一口气——

当他还是只雏龙游历在潘达利亚的时候，（就算是现在，他也依然是一只体型不大的幼龙，顶多有勇士们的飞行坐骑那么大）曾经展现过惊人的喷火能力。在迷雾酒肆，它曾在一次计划外的醉酒后变回雏龙，几乎烧掉了掌柜童福的半个地窖，那些陈年的老酒对延缓火势蔓延一点帮助都没有。在安度因的安抚（和赔偿）下，愤怒的熊猫人才没有把闯完祸后趴在灰烬上呼呼大睡的小龙崽掂着尾巴扔出去喂兔妖，后来，安度因抱着雏龙上楼去了。拉希奥其实不太记得这件事是如何发生的，这些都是左和右后来告诉他的。此时拉希奥突然想起，当他醒来时，人类正一脸疲惫的看着他微笑。真奇怪，在这样一个时刻，那些如迷雾般盘旋的记忆碎片终于清晰地出现在他的脑子里。

在那头黑龙喷出致命性的烈焰之前，拉希奥冲向安度因，挡在他和另一头黑龙中间，用双翼紧紧护住身后的孩子，准备承接一次火焰的洗礼，他是一头龙，烈焰对龙来说根本算不了什么。

想象中的炙热迟迟没有到来。

拉希奥的前爪在地面上抓出了几道小坑，他压低身躯，为下一次突袭积蓄力量，当他仰起头来注视他的对手，突然发现那头黑龙正用一种极其古怪又欣慰的眼神看着他。

“你是个蠢货，拉希奥，”那头黑龙重重叹了口气，向拉希奥点头示意，“你通过了我的测试，现在我允许你接近他了。”接近谁？拉希奥一时间没有意识到发生了什么，他有些木然的回头，看向翅膀下的孩子，他突然意识到，自己终于来到这棵树下，来到安度因面前了，不像之前每一次靠近就被传送回原点的尝试。这让他感到迷惑，依旧警惕的盯着另一个梦境中的自己。

那头黑龙翻了个白眼。“收起你的杀意，我不是你的敌人。让我们节省时间，直入主题，你想要接近的孩子是安度因的精神核心，但如你所见，他支撑不了太久，梦靥终究会吞噬他全部的意识，如果荆棘彻底缠住他，一切都迟了。而我正尽力延缓那个结局的到来。”黑龙有些担忧的看着那孩子腿上缠绕的荆棘，继续说道，“当你来到这里时，我立即意识到了你的存在，我了解梦中的一切，而你不属于这里，我不能冒险让外来者靠近他的精神核心，更何况你上一次对他做的事可不怎么友善。”

拉希奥有些尴尬的眨了眨眼睛，他不想再回忆他们最后的见面了，这对他而言同样不是一次愉快的经历。是了，这是安度因的梦，拉希奥僵住的大脑正在逐渐恢复运转，所有的梦中造物都应当是梦境主人精神或者潜意识的一部分，但那也不能解释为何这个精神体的形象会是自己龙形的模样……

“现在你证明了自己的来意，我愿意相信你是作为朋友光临，而非一个威胁。更何况时间紧迫，我需要所有能找到的帮助，有些事我实在无能为力。”

黑龙顿了顿，再度庄重的开口，“我是他仅剩清醒的防卫意识，一堵屏障，一道防火墙，我是安度因梦境最后的守护者。”

拉希奥被这句话所包含的信息窒住了。在他对安度因和联盟做了那些事之后，在他搞砸了那么多计划之后，在他们经历了那么漫长的时间之后，安度因……安度因的潜意识依然选择了拉希奥的形态作为自己梦境的守护者，最后的。他再次审视着黑龙优雅的身影，看着他长长的尖角和巨大的双翼，他在安度因心中已经有这么大了？沉默许久，拉希奥最终小声嘀咕着：

“这不公平，就连我自己的翼展还没有长到那么宽呢。”

***

拉希奥已经变回了人型伪装，盘着腿坐在熟睡的孩子身边，他正思索着守护者刚刚告诉他的，有关梦境的信息。守护者尽力维持着上层梦境不受梦靥的腐蚀，保护着安度因的意识核心，但显而易见的是，它们已经向下扎根到了梦境深处，在那里梦境主人正遭受着某些难以置信的恐惧与威胁，说“某些”是因为，那些下层梦境显然不止一个，守护者说它们至少有五个，只有深入到每层梦境中去，找到安度因，帮助他完成自己的心愿，摆脱恐惧，才能赶在梦靥彻底腐蚀一切之前，唤醒那个在树下熟睡的孩子，唤醒真正的安度因。当拉希奥问及那些下层噩梦的具体信息时，守护者无奈的摇了摇头，“我不能先入为主影响你的判断，受梦靥的影响，他看不见我…只有外来者才能真正帮到他，我希望你能做出正确的选择。这不是一项容易的任务，我理解你的难处和退缩。当你准备好的时候，我会为你开启通往下层梦境的道路。“

拉希奥注视着身旁年幼的人类，看着他闪耀的金发和起伏的胸膛，他的脖子上有一个挂坠盒，拉希奥知道那是什么，又一个突然出现在自己脑中的记忆碎片：在他醉酒后毁了半个迷雾酒肆的那个清晨，他在安度因的陪伴下醒来，人类王子只穿了一件衬衫，拉希奥看到一个金色的挂坠盒贴着他的胸膛，当他好奇的问及它的来历时，安度因露出一种他从未见过的落寞的神情——那是一份来自他母亲的纪念。

在拉希奥坐着沉思的几分钟里，守护者一直在一旁小声地哼唱一首摇篮曲般的歌，歌是这样唱的：

“喔，躲藏在阴影之地的孩子，

别哭泣啊，怀疑不会永无止境。

深林纵幽暗，依旧有尽头，

看那圣光闪烁，在晚霞或是晨曦，

无论东西南北，深林终将被照亮。

喔，包裹在阴谋中的羔羊，

别自责啊，鲜血不会永远流淌。

创口纵见骨，亦有愈合之日，

星星之火也可复燃，微光亦能爆开黑暗，

断剑重铸之日，失去冠冕者将加冕为王。

喔，徘徊在凌冽寒风中的旅者，

别失望啊，黑暗不会永远阻隔。

坚冰纵厚重，终有融化之时，

春风会拂过冰原，根扎得深就不畏冰霜，

黑暗低语终将沉默，冻结之溪会再度流淌。

喔，迷失在阴影中的流浪者，

别失控啊，追逐之路永无止境。

暗影纵厚重，会有消散之时，

在星光之下轻声呼唤，纯粹的信仰将得到奖赏，

昔日的光芒从未流逝，踏上归途为时未晚。

喔，期盼着意外的孤独者，

别难过啊，落寞的岁月转瞬即逝，

等待纵漫长，亦有终焉之日。

年岁有加并非垂老，忧戚沉思，喃喃低语，

它是怎样逝去，又怎样飞向高空，

怎样在繁星之间藏住了脸……”

不知为何，拉希奥觉得这首歌听起来异常伤感，这让他想到夕阳坠向深海，想到龙骨荒野连绵不断的遗骸，想到某种不可挽回的过错和失败。当守护者开始第三遍吟唱这首歌时，拉希奥站起来，抖了抖前襟，对它说：

“我准备好了，让我们开始吧。”


	6. “我本以为恶龙的传统是绑架公主”

安度因王子知道一个极少有人去的角落。

暴风要塞三层西侧有一间专门用来堆放废旧文件的的档案室，当你穿过一排排老旧的书架，越过地面倚叠如山的废纸堆，在那些不再有效力的政令与条文之后，有一间逼仄的露台。庭院里高大的栎树将它遮挡得严严实实的，从外部几乎观望不到，除非从这间充满泛黄发脆旧纸味道的档案室里钻过去，你是不会发现它的，就连负责清扫城堡的仆从们似乎都将它遗忘了。

当你想要暂时隔绝世界享受一段不被打扰的时光，这儿会是一个好去处。每当安度因感到沮丧或者挫败，他总会在黄昏时分一个人悄悄躲到这里，穿过落满灰尘的档案室，打开那扇吱吱呀呀的落地窗，把自己蜷缩在露台的护栏下，放纵那么一小会儿。王子的皇家礼仪总是优雅得体，无可挑剔，正如伯瓦尔公爵所说——年轻的王子体现出了“和他年龄不符的克制”。安度因把父亲的教导牢记于心：“一个国王决不能在他应保护的人民面前显露出脆弱”，作为暴风城的王子，他有义务时刻表现得稳重得体，但不是现在。当他远离那些期待的目光和谆谆教导，一个人待着的时候，就这么一小会儿，他可以不是“安度因王子”，就只是“安度因”，像任何和他同龄的孩子一样，在感到沮丧的时候尽情宣泄。

更何况他才八岁，八岁是可以哭的。

当瓦里安国王开始亲自指导王子的剑术练习之后，安度因来到这里的频率陡然增加。他知道，父亲想要培养出一个强大的战士，可他甚至无法在练习中接下父亲的一剑，那些练习用的木剑，不是在瓦里安的攻击之下断成两截就是瞬间脱手高飞，每当他听到父亲略带责备的低吼——“安度因，捡起你的剑！”，他持剑的双手都会不由自主地轻微发抖，而这对接住父亲的下一击毫无帮助，他只能再次看着手中的木剑高飞，徒劳的跌坐在地，一次又一次地让父亲失望。就连他的剑术老师也委婉地向瓦里安国王表示，王子的体质过于纤弱，或许过上一段时间再继续高密度的剑术练习会是一个更好的选择。但国王对此持有异议，“当我这么大的时候已经能劈翻一只豺狗了，他是一个乌瑞恩，总要接过父辈的剑，现在开始练习还不算晚。”瓦里安国王向王子表示，自己会每天亲自检查他的练习成果，直到他能稳稳的接住自己的攻击为止。这让安度因觉得越发紧张，他真的已经很努力了，每天的练习时长早已超过了老师规定的时间，他稚嫩的双手磨出了薄茧，可他就是无法接下父亲的一剑。这已经持续一周了，每当看到父亲期待的眼神他都前所未有的想哭——但他不能，至少不能在父亲面前。他的表现已经够糟糕了，绝不能再让父亲认为自己是一个软弱的爱哭鬼。

所以他只能躲在这儿，在这个被树荫遮住的角落，他可以像一个真正的八岁孩子那样，低声的啜泣一小会儿。再回去泡个热水澡，洗去那些疲惫和沮丧的痕迹，没人会看见他的挫败与软弱，他可以很好的维持自己的尊严——

“嘿，你为什么要哭啊，孩子？”

直到一个丝绸般的声音突然打断了他的独处。

***

当拉希奥迈入守护者为他开启的梦境下层通道时，经历了短暂的黑暗。突来的光辉刺得他睁不开眼，等他的双眼能够适应眼前的光明，拉希奥发现自己再次来到了暴风城。夕阳的光辉为白城镀上了一层柔软的金红色，天边漂浮着变幻莫测的云，行人们漫步在宽阔整洁的街道上，准备回家或者在旅店的壁炉旁来上一杯蜜酒，享受着暴风城一天最惬意的时刻。他穿过服饰各异的行人，试图寻找安度因的踪迹，有那么几个陌生人甚至向他微笑着点头问好，这令他大为惊异。他找了个无人的偏僻小道，化出龙形，飞向城市东北部的暴风要塞。龙一向有着敏锐的感官，他一面迎风飞行，一面试图找寻自己熟悉的气味。每种生物都有自己独特的气味，他的同类闻起来像火药和硝烟，潘达利亚的那些熊猫人身上总有各式各样的酒气，而那个小小的人类，当年轻的王子第一次拄着拐杖踏入迷雾酒肆时，拉希奥就能闻出他身上的书卷气，字面意义上的，旧书在阳光下摊开晒过的纸浆味，通常来到这间酒肆的人类勇士都带着钢铁与皮革的味道，这让他对眼前的人类分外好奇……

现在，他似乎隐约能嗅到那种熟悉的旧书味，这不符合逻辑，更像是某种心理作用。但毕竟他此时正在一个梦里，在梦境中任何事都是有可能发生的，能够相隔百米嗅到某种气味的源头实在是不值一提的小事。他逐渐锁定了人类的位置，大概就在要塞西侧的某个房间里，它绕着城堡飞了几圈，试图找到一个不被人发现的偏僻入口，当他再一次掠过要塞的西侧，停在庭院中的栎树枝干上仔细观察，在那些郁郁葱葱的枝叶之后，突然瞥见了自己的目标。

人类的身型很小，背对着他的肩膀有节奏地轻轻抖动，他悄悄攀上前去，听到了那孩子压抑的抽噎声，这让他忍不住想要伸长脖颈拱拱人类的脸，黑龙压住了这一冲动，这无疑会把那孩子吓坏的。于是下一秒他变回人类的伪装，灵巧地攀过枝桠，轻轻的蹲在露台护栏顶端，向那个孩子问好。

这依然把他吓坏了。

当安度因扭过头来时，拉希奥看到了一张泪痕纵横皱成一团的小脸，汗水和眼泪混杂在一起，凌乱的金发成缕贴在额头上，额角还沾着许多灰尘，他的眼睛——那双蓝得吓人的眼睛带着显而易见的恐慌。这同样使拉希奥大为惊诧，他从未见过人类王子落泪，安度因总是异常冷静又彬彬有礼，即使是那些人类在迷雾酒肆养伤的日子，当他曾被圣钟砸碎的骨头再次叫嚣着发作，疼痛难忍的时候，他也只是皱着眉头，召唤圣光减轻自己的痛苦。每到这时，拉希奥心中都会泛起一阵古怪的酸意，他觉得自己似乎有些嫉妒加尔鲁什，嫉妒那个兽人居然能够在人类身上留下某种不可磨灭的影响。当王子的疼痛止住，继续他们方才的对话时，拉希奥才会停止这种古怪的冲动，并为自己刚才的想法而深感内疚，他居然在羡慕一个重创他朋友的疯子。

现在，拉希奥心中再次泛起那种异样的感觉，又是谁让他这样哭泣的？ 

***

安度因处于一种慌张又羞赧的状态。一个陌生人闯入暴风要塞已经够糟了，更何况自己还在哭，要是他告诉父王呢？不，不是这个问题，要是他来意不善呢？他的着装相当古怪，带有异域风格复杂多层的服饰，一顶奇怪的帽子和一枚硕大的金耳环，更不要说他本人了，黝黑的皮肤和一双红色的眼睛。他可能是一位来自异国的使臣，安度因从来没有见过他，但不知为何，他对这位陌生的访客有一种异样的好感，就好像他们已经认识了一段很长，很长的时间。

那个古怪的青年从围栏上轻轻跳下来，然后蹲在王子的面前，现在安度因不用再仰视他了。“我很抱歉使您受惊了，安度因殿下。只是像您这样的人不该独自待在这种地方，我能有幸知道您在烦恼什么吗？”青年继续用他那丝绸般的声音对王子讲话，这让安度因逐渐平静下来。王子快速地用手抹了抹脸，深深吸了一口气，用依然带着轻微哭腔的声音严肃地说道，“我相信这与阁下无关，请问阁下是？”

黑皮肤的青年像是在拼命憋住一阵狂笑，又像是在认真地思考。“你可以叫我拉希奥。”片刻之后，他又补充道，“我是一头黑龙。”安度因用一种不可思议的眼神瞪着他，拉希奥，安度因觉得自己似乎在哪儿听过这个名字，“所以，拉希奥阁下，像您这样的一头黑龙来暴风城有何贵干？”拉希奥笑出了声，直到他看见王子正皱着眉头狠狠瞪着他才停下。“哦，这是个好问题，安度因殿下，我是来参观这座伟大的城市…然后顺路绑架暴风城的王子，带他去一个不会再感觉想哭的地方。除非他本人告诉我，到底是什么样的麻烦让他如此难过，我才会考虑更正的我的计划。”他一边对王子狡黠的眨着眼睛，一边说道。

他成功把小王子给逗笑了。“我还以为恶龙的传统是绑架一位美丽的公主呢，就像游吟诗人们常说的那样。”“显然，诗人们的见识太过狭隘，像我这样的黑龙就是对金发王子情有独钟。所以您准备好分享自己的苦恼了吗？还是说您在邀请我对您进行绑架？”拉希奥微笑着回答王子。安度因觉得一种熟悉的轻盈感充斥着自己的胸腔，这个陌生人语气轻佻，举止夸张，毫无对皇家的敬意。但自己就是对他有一种毫无来由的信任，他让自己感到轻松和快乐，安度因已经很久没有体会到这种开怀大笑的感觉了。这让他忍不住想要倾诉自己近来的烦恼，那些压抑的无力感和过高的期望……就像对一位朋友倾诉，这难道不是件再正常不过的事？

***

当安度因努力地板着那张刚刚痛哭过的小脸，严肃地询问自己的身份时，拉希奥用尽了全部的自制力才没有笑出声。天啊，这个小人类对自己的可爱到底有没有自觉？拉希奥本想开口回答，自己是普瑞斯托公爵的子嗣，但这让他马上想到了长姊奥妮克西亚，想到了她曾对乌瑞恩家族所造成的巨大损失，这让他无法说出相同的谎言，尽管他们的目的是如此的不同。所以他选择对年幼的王子实言相告，也许这次，他可以暂时放下那些谎言和计谋，靠真相赢得人类的信赖……或者直接被暴风城的卫兵叉出去。

他大胆的赌博成功了，那孩子看向他的眼神逐渐软化并充满笑意。他认真地听着安度因皱着眉头断断续续地倾诉自己的烦恼，那些自我怀疑，那些孤独和寂寞，那些迷茫无措的努力。“……就像父王常说的‘一个没有力量和勇气保护自己的国王如何保卫他的人民？’我太软弱了，我做不了像他那样英勇的战士，我做不到像他那样伟大的国王，我……”

“嘿，放松，孩子，”拉希奥打断了王子越来越低沉并且逐渐染上哭腔的倾诉，“拓宽你的思路，年轻的王子。并不是只有身穿板甲冲锋在前的战士才能被称得上强大，强大是一个宽泛的概念，据我所知，有些身着单薄布甲精通魔法的法师，他们的战略意义有时甚至胜得过千军万马。”拉希奥顿了顿，继续说道，“还有那些召唤圣光之力，抚慰伤痛，驱散迷惑的治疗者，他们是战场上定心剂。只要有牧师在，战士们就能在战场上毫无顾忌的勇猛冲锋，因为他们知道，有人在照看着他们的后背，自己永远不会孤独死去。”安度因偏过头，仔细地聆听。

事实上，在拉希奥心里，安度因一直是一位强大的圣光牧师，尽管黑龙时常把对圣光的嘲讽挂在嘴边，但他必须承认，当他和安度因一起在潘达利亚冒险闯祸时（通常都是他在闯祸，人类永远在尝试着阻止他），他永远不会担心自己无法逃出生天，安度因的心灵尖啸总是会震慑到所有追赶他们的野兽，魔像，猢狲，兔妖……恰到好处地拯救他们两人的命，等到他们上气不接下气的跑到一个暂时安全的场所，拉希奥会生起一堆火，然后安度因则会骂骂咧咧的召唤出圣光帮拉希奥疗伤……

“……而恐惧是件再正常不过的事，真正的勇敢并不是无所畏惧，无所怀疑，而是即使心怀恐惧与怀疑，却依然坚持自己的原则。”拉希奥用前所未有的耐心鼓励着面前的孩子，告诉他强大的很多种形式，告诉他智慧，勇气和仁爱同样重要，“尽管我不太能理解，但仁爱通常会给予你无可战胜的勇气。”拉希奥心想。

“最后，让我们回到实际的问题，你父王要求你稳稳接下他的攻击？”王子点头示意，“但他并没有强调，你一定要用剑挡下这一击？”安度因愣了一会儿，然后犹豫着又点了点头。

“那么请告诉我，安度因王子，迄今为止，你有没有意识到自己与圣光之间的连接？”

安度因的眼睛逐渐睁大，眼底闪烁着光芒。

***

当安度因再次站在训练场上，面对着瓦里安国王时，他持剑的双手已经没有之前抖动那么严重了。他依然十分紧张，只是这次，他知道自己不会再眼睁睁看着那把训练用的木剑脱手高飞或者被砍成两节，像一个无能的懦夫一样跪坐在父亲面前。这次他拥有前所未有的信心和底气。拉希奥说他会躲在某棵大树葱郁的树冠中，目睹他的精彩表现，安度因觉得自己今天不会再让任何人失望。

“准备好了吗，安度因？”瓦里安注意到儿子今天的状态和往日不太一样，不同于之前那副总是皱着眉头严阵以待的严肃模样，今天安度因的嘴角不自觉的露出了微笑，就像一个即将迈向战场，微笑着打磨宝剑和盾牌的真正的战士那样。这令瓦里安深感欣慰，尽管安度因的体质尚欠锻炼，但只要他眼中有这份光芒，假以时日他一定会成长为一名优秀的战士，一位伟大的国王。

“来吧，父亲！”王子低喊道。

瓦里安朝安度因露出一个笑容，然后举起手中的木剑发起冲锋。

安度因聚精会神地盯紧父亲的脚步，突然抛下了手中的剑，双手交错高举过头顶——电光火石之间，瓦里安意识了到事态的失常，国王在冲锋途中猛然刹住力道，原本劈向安度因左肩的剑骤然调整角度，堪堪略过空气。只是国王的半个身子已经撞向了年幼的王子，尽管瓦里安尽可能的减缓了冲击，但这对一个孩子来讲依然过于严重，这令瓦里安的心猛然一沉……

出于惯性，国王撞在了一个坚硬的物体上，向后踉跄了好几步，瓦里安站稳后马上看向自己的孩子，以确保他安然无恙——

安度因双手高举，笼罩在一层闪烁着金光的护盾之下。他的男孩完好无损，这让瓦里安松了一口气。下一秒，王子就急促地放下双手，慌忙地奔向父亲，“你刚才……是不是成功施放了一个圣光法术？真言术：盾，即使我没有收手，你也可以当下这一剑的。”瓦里安一脸欣慰的对安度因说道，而安度因只是慌乱地点着头，双手捧着父亲的右手，询问着国王的伤势，一脸无措的快要哭出来的样子。瓦里安这才注意到，自己的右手在刚在的惯性撞击中有些轻微的扭伤，青紫色盘绕着他的手腕。他一边笑着朝安度因说这不成问题，一边用左手有力地揉着儿子的金发。

年轻的王子并没有放开国王扭伤的手，他像是被什么力量默默驱使一般低头祈祷。圣光响应了王子的呼唤，纯净的光芒从安度因的指尖流出，淌过了国王的右手，瓦里安只觉得眼前一阵光芒闪烁，疼痛消失了。他活动一下手腕，完好如初。他低头看着脸上挂着泪痕默默祈祷的孩子，如同看向一个奇迹。

“我的骄傲和喜悦。”

然后瓦里安伸出双手，给了男孩一个坚实的拥抱。

***

等安度因回过神来，想要找寻黑龙朋友的踪迹时，拉希奥已经消失了。不知为何，安度因对这个结局并不感到意外，就好像王子知道，那头龙有别的更重要的使命要完成似的。他抬头望向暴风要塞西侧庭院的栎树林，再次露出一个微笑，他知道自己会有很长一段时间都不会再回到那片树影下了。


	7. 萨拉迈尼的哀鸣

在漫长的一年中，安度因王子每天都在后悔自己当初说服父亲前往塞拉摩与兽人进行谈判的决定。自从舰队乘帆远航后，瓦里安国王就再没有回来，致力于寻找国王下落的温德索尔元帅也在一次前往燃烧平原的行军途中失踪。街市上到处蔓延着各种版本的谣言与私语，从国王已被兽人暗杀到塞拉摩的女巫想要颠覆暴风城的政权，为平息暴风城日益不安的气氛，年幼的安度因王子被立为暴风城的新王。 

安度因始终不觉得自己能够被称为一位“国王”，他还有太多的地方没有去过，太多的事情没有经历，在这糟糕的一年里，自己大部分时间就只是忧心忡忡地看着暴风城来来往往的勇士，向他们致以诚挚的问候，末了再小心翼翼地询问“你有我父亲的消息吗？”多亏伯瓦尔•弗塔根公爵的佐政，暴风城才不至于分崩离析。而在私下相处的时候，安度因王子总会恳请伯瓦尔公爵不要称呼自己为“国王陛下”，这总让他觉得莫名紧张，就好像自己一旦接受了这个称谓，父亲就真的再也回不来了。每到这时，对乌瑞恩家族忠心耿耿的老公爵都会俯下高大的身躯，像一位受册封的骑士那样，单膝跪在年轻的国王面前，向那个眼眶发红的孩子庄重地宣誓——“我们一定会带他回来的，安度因陛下。”

对很多人来说，这都是一段异常艰难的日子，但不是今天。今天，暴风城的人民聚集在市政广场，疯狂地欢呼着他们失踪许久的国王重返家乡，他骑着雄健的战马，看起来依然和从前一样高大英俊。安度因王子（安度因再次感到由衷的欣慰，“王子”这个称谓比起“国王”来说着实轻松了许多）骑着一匹小马，和伯瓦尔公爵并排站在狂欢的人群中央，他觉得自己一年来漫长的噩梦终于结束了，他的父亲回来了，一切都会步入正轨，那些积压的事件会得到妥善处理，人民会重拾对暴风王国的信赖。“伯瓦尔公爵！我相信父亲一定能够说服议会，对西部荒野人民军和夜色镇的守夜人部队给予支持。”安度因王子一边目不转睛的盯着瓦里安国王越来越近的身影，一边兴奋不已地对伯瓦尔公爵诉说着自己的期望。“当然，我同样对瓦里安国王有信心……等等，这些您是怎么……？”伯瓦尔公爵正沉浸在国王归来的激动中，军情七处的特工们费了很长一段时间才在娜迦手中找到了国王的下落，并把他赎了回来，天知道再晚一步会发生些什么。当他突然从年幼的王子口中听到“西部荒野人民军”和“守夜人部队”这样的字眼时，还是不免惊诧。“虽然我是个孩子，但不意味着我就要对朝堂上的事充耳不闻，伯瓦尔公爵，我们可以稍后再谈谈吗？”安度因王子说话的语气带着他一贯的沉稳，只是当他看见瓦里安国王已经来到欢呼的人群边缘时，终于按耐不住，像所有与亲人久别重逢的孩子那样，快速地翻下马，一个箭步冲上前去——

“父亲！”

瓦里安使马停下，大笑着弯腰抄起雀跃的男孩，让他坐在自己身前，安度因抱起来比以前似乎重了些，这个年纪的男孩每天都在长大，你只要少看他一眼似乎都会错过许多精彩。国王为错过的一年而深感遗憾，但好在他现在重回到了家乡，回到了他的孩子和人民身边，他还有很多，很多的时间，足够注视着他的男孩慢慢长大。

一切都会好起来的。安度因向后倚着父亲宽厚的胸膛，注视着缓缓下沉的落日，困倦地想着，不管是谁在幕后悄悄影响着暴风城的政治格局，父王都会挫败他的阴谋。

***

但他错了。  
自从归来之后，他的父亲简直像变了一个人。沉湎享乐，流连于各种宫廷舞会和晚宴之间，不务政事。每当安度因试着和父王谈谈那些“议会提高的赋税”，谈谈迪菲亚兄弟会或者西部荒野人民军……瓦里安总是一副恍惚迷茫的表情，“抱怨总是会有的，卡特娜拉女士会处理好的。”卡特娜拉女士，永远是卡特娜拉女士，他怀疑父王是不是已经迷恋上了这个女人，父亲甚至会在每次晚宴时邀请普瑞斯托女伯爵坐在他身边。这让安度因有些嫉妒，那通常是他的位置。在一次箭术练习中，（如今瓦里安陪他进行练习的次数也越来越少了）安度因向瓦里安询问他一直想知道的问题，“父亲，如果迪菲亚兄弟会绑架了你，你又怎么会落到娜迦手上？”，“我不知道，安度因，我具体记不清了……”瓦里安依旧是那副恍惚的表情，“也许我们该让伯瓦尔公爵去调查，怎么迪菲亚兄弟会抓走了你，娜迦却来勒索你……”安度因试着引导他。“不要去管那么多了，你难道不高兴我能回来？”瓦里安听上去有些愠怒，“我当然很高兴您能回来！父亲！只是……”安度因放下弓箭，急切地回头看着瓦里安，“我和你开玩笑呢，孩子，别那么紧张。现在拿起弓，瞄准，拉满弓弦，对，放松手指……非常好！”瓦里安看着男孩射出的箭正中靶心，他对此深感自豪，“我们可以在近日进行一次狩猎来看看你的实战成果，安度因，你觉得呢？”国王低头抚摸着男孩的金发，笑着询问。

安度因打心底里想念这种有力的触碰，他攥紧手中的短弓，用力咽下那些怀疑和委屈，“……好的，父亲。”

当天晚上，暴风城的王子收到了一封来自塞拉摩女士的信件。  
信是一只闪烁着微弱蓝光的奥术乌鸦捎来的，当年轻的王子快速读完了那封信，他的双手禁不住微微颤抖。吉安娜女士声称自己见到了真正的暴风城国王，粗犷，英勇，无所畏惧，“而不是软弱，恍惚，沉湎享乐……”安度因痛苦地心想，这封信似乎证实了自己长久以来的猜测，他的父亲被人掉包了，不管现在待在暴风要塞的国王是谁，总之那不该是他的父亲，他身上缺少某种属于瓦里安国王的独特气质，或许他正是那个在幕后暗中操纵一切的人手中的提线木偶，一个恍惚的冒牌货……

他把自己的怀疑和期待落笔成信，乌鸦闪着蓝色幽光的眼睛一直安静地注视着王子，当安度因把信写好绑在信使的脚爪上时，像是要安慰他似的，鸟儿轻轻啄了啄他的手指。安度因有点感激地拍了拍信使的脑袋，低声叨念，“他一定会回来的，我相信。”

信使载着厚重的期待，展翅飞入深沉的夜幕。

***

普瑞斯托女伯爵对事态目前的进展十分满意。

她成功的把暴风城的雄狮一分为二，将那个猫一般温顺的文弱国王控制在自己手中实在是毫无挑战性，只需要一点点恰到好处的控心术。至于弗塔根公爵，偶尔还会对魔法进行些许反抗，试图查询国王失踪的真相，但让这个家伙快速打消掉这个想法也毫不费力，倘若他真的意志足够坚定，执意接近所谓的真相，那就只好让他和温德索尔那个笨蛋在地下重逢了。不过卡特娜拉女士暂时还没有将除掉弗塔根公爵这件事排在议程上，至少现在暴风城的一些事务还需要一位经验老道的贵族处理，尤其是在暴风城的国王已经按照她的要求，完全沉浸在嬉戏与享乐中时。卡特娜拉女士，或者说奥妮克希亚公主，有时还真挺喜欢这位俊朗的的国王的，他是个十分听话的宠物。

唯一稍让她觉得棘手的只有瓦里安的那个小崽子，他才十一岁，却有着和正常人类幼崽不同的洞察力和强得离谱的精神力，她的魔法几乎没有在王子身上生效过，女伯爵把这归结于他和那愚蠢的“圣光”之间某种奇异的连接。不过,当她已经用魔法和钱财控制了暴风城大半的统治阶级，有谁还会在意一个乳臭未干小鬼？更何况，看着那个男孩皱着眉头，彷徨无措的模样实在是有趣的很。

当瓦里安邀请她前往艾尔文森林去参加狩猎时，她欣然应允。也该时不时的让暴风城的市民瞧见他们的国王还生龙活虎，这对她长远的统治是有利的。瓦里安这次出行的本意是为了验证王子的练习成果，但由于女伯爵的影响，整整一路他都骑着马紧挨着他的女士，只有当他提到安度因的箭术水平时魔法才稍有波动。国王的忽视似乎让王子显得格外沮丧，他攥着手中的短弓，时不时地加快小马的速度，使自己离得和如胶似漆的两人稍远一些。

当狩猎部队刚走过英雄谷时，骚乱产生了。先前部队停滞不前，大声喧哗，这使普瑞斯托女伯爵大为不满，她驱马前行，逐渐听清了那些兵士的谈话，“他和我们的王一模一样！”，“不，国王脸上可没有那道长疤。”……当她终于看到骚乱的源头时，露出了不屑的微笑。

瓦里安。

确切的说，是拉戈什，属于瓦里安灵魂勇敢顽强的那部分。那个脸上有着一道巨大疤痕的人类勇士提着一把长剑，伫立在队伍前端，带着一小批种族混杂的军队，人类，矮人，甚至还有一只血精灵和一只长角的暗夜精灵。他举起闪闪发光长剑，指着前方的人群高吼：

“让那个冒牌货出来见我！”

女伯爵对这个英武的人类勇士毫不在意，他自己出现在她面前正好减去了她再派人找到再杀掉他的麻烦，让她在意的是那个终于挤到了队伍前方，骑马挨着她的人类王子，她能感觉到那个孩子加速的心跳和——他的精神屏障似乎暂时消失了，此时此刻想要用魔法操纵这个小崽子是件轻而易举的事，一个年轻的，天真善良的小小牧师……

黑龙公主突然想到了一个有趣的主意。

***

当安度因看到那个英姿风发的战士时，屏住了呼吸。他几乎在一瞬间觉得，那正是他的父亲，他那果敢，英勇，失踪了许久的父亲。拉戈什也同时看到了他的孩子，他几乎就要冲上前去，“离开那个冒牌货，孩子！别让他伤到你！”就在安度因犹豫着是否应当驱马前进时，瓦里安国王终于来到了阵前，侧马护住年幼的王子，低头向他低语，“到后边去，孩子，这里很危险，等我干掉这个篡位者再过来。”随后抬起头，咬牙对那个和自己相似的人吼道，“好家伙，是真是假还没有定论呢！”拉戈什注视着着一脸犹豫的安度因，仰头长笑，将手中的长剑从中间一分为二，“出于公平，冒牌货，我愿意和你进行一场决斗，让暴风城的将士见证，真正的国王将赢得最终的胜利。”说罢，他将长剑的一半抛给文雅的国王。瓦里安国王接住飞来的剑，翻身下马，咧出一个微笑，“如你所愿，我会让大家看到谁才是那个冒牌货。”

安度因看着两个几乎一模一样的“父亲”击打在一起，那位脸上有着疤痕的勇士挥剑的风格更强劲，有力，而那位穿着华丽的国王身形则更为灵巧，快速。他们久久的缠斗在一起，那两把被迫分开，闪烁着光芒的长剑每一次相互撞击都如同哀鸣。安度因心乱如麻，他觉得胸闷和头晕，他此时一点都不想看见决斗的结果，他本能的觉得，任何一方了无生机躺在血泊中的画面都足以让他窒息。

沉浸在慌乱中的王子没有注意到身旁女伯爵悄悄动作的手指和施法的低语。

战局发生了变化，拉戈什手中的长剑毫无征兆的被他对手的剑击断了，就好像它这一击附加了千钧之力，他快速地翻身躲避，用手中的断剑阻挡呼啸而来的第二击。一瞬间，安度因仿佛能够听到那把断剑发出的绵长哀叹，他的心像被什么东西地狠狠咬了一下，他看着朝那位勇士发起冲锋的国王，他的长剑即将再次落下，一个细小的声音在他耳边低语：做点什么！做点什么！你的父亲就要死了……

在这股奇异力量的驱使下，手持狩猎短弓的王子下意识地拉满弓弦，一发利箭直直地射向正在冲锋的国王。

当瓦里安国王感觉到自己胸前的温热时，他艰难地用剑撑着地，下意识地回头望去，看到了一只手紧攥弓身，另一只手依然颤抖着悬在空中的安度因。哦，他的孩子，他的孩子进步真的很快，只是那个男孩一脸快要痛哭失声的模样，是哪个混蛋让他的男孩如此悲伤？瓦里安国王露出了一个极为困惑又异常欣慰的表情，然后用尽最后的力气向他的男孩高喊，“别傻愣着，孩子，快跑！别让他们抓住你！”

他手中的长剑坠落在地，剑柄的光芒熄灭了。

躲闪在一旁的拉戈什突然像受伤的野兽一样爆发出一阵怒吼，就好像他灵魂中主导理智的某样事物消失不见了，他像一头发狂的狼，不受控制的攻击着周围的一切，这让两方的人马频频后退。普瑞斯托女伯爵突然面带着微笑，振臂高呼，“为了国王的荣耀！为瓦里安国王复仇！干掉那个发疯的冒牌货！”迷茫的士兵们无法把暴走的拉戈什和真正的国王联系在一起，混乱中听从了女伯爵的指挥。而在一片混乱与厮杀之中，黑龙用一击曲折隐晦的魔法击中了丧失理智的拉戈什。  
人群之中的安度因尚未察觉战场的异动。他仍依然沉浸在瓦里安国王临终前的表情和话语中，他不受控制地发抖，一边消化掉一个可怕的事实，他的判断失误了，他的小聪明和鲁莽杀死了他真正的父亲，他像丢掉一块炙热的火炭一样把短弓甩在一旁，发着抖掉下马，踉踉跄跄地跑向他的父亲。他跪在国王身旁，像要把那些血液堵回去似的，双手紧按着国王胸前的创口，泪水哽住了他的吟唱祷文的咽喉，他毫无章法的对着冰冷的国王接连不断的释放各种治疗术，一千个太阳同时升起的光芒在国王身上绽放，可瓦里安国王的双眼依旧紧闭，他沐浴在一片璀璨的光芒之中，似乎面带着微笑沉沉睡去。在圣光的祝福下，瓦里安破碎的灵魂似乎得以完整的安息。安度因依然拒绝停止施法，他疯狂地倾泻自己的泪水和法力，绝望地向圣光乞求一个神迹。

当战场再次寂静下来，女伯爵悄悄走到他身后，一只手搭上了王子的肩。“这不是你的错，孩子。你只是被叛徒的幻影蒙蔽了双眼。”她试着把王子从国王的身躯前拉开， “我们还有更重要的事情要做，来吧，孩子，整个暴风城的人民都在等着你呢。”


	8. 骑士

拉希奥皱着眉头，凝视着一株枯萎的葡萄藤。现在是七月，正值葡萄成熟的季节，在往常，北郡修道院东面的葡萄园里早已挂满了惹人喜爱，粒大饱满的紫色果实，但如今，这里空空荡荡，少数坚挺的几株藤蔓也无精打采地耷拉在架子上，勉勉强强憋出几颗萎缩的绿色小果子。皲裂的地面发出无声的控诉，这里似乎已经很长时间没下过雨了,从北郡到闪金镇，黑龙目之所见皆为荒芜。耳畔伴随着人们倚叠如山的抱怨：持续干旱，作物减产，没有酒喝，毫无作为的乌瑞恩国王和他那依旧高的吓人的赋税……一路走来，拉希奥至少听到了三个不同版本讽刺暴风城国王的童谣，安度因•乌瑞恩，一个压榨子民，朝令夕改的国王？这可真新鲜，或许他该就国王的职责问题和安度因好好谈谈。黑龙突然想起很久之前，当他还在迷雾酒肆招募来自各个阵营的冒险者替自己干活时，人类王子总会再三提醒那些联盟的勇士，不要听信他所说的全部信息，“事实上最好连一半都别信。”当劝导无效后又会转过来低声抱怨，这种行为是赤裸裸的欺诈，是在诱骗他们去送死。“你应当对你的勇士负责。“安度因总会这样讲，再配上他那张眉头紧皱一本正经的脸。现在，终于轮到拉希奥去对人类进行说教了，唤醒这样一位国王的责任感，这能有多难呢？

事实上，这还真的挺不容易。当拉希奥第三次被暴风要塞尽职尽责的守卫从各个偏僻的入口扔出来时，他几乎克制不住对他们喷火的冲动了。这些卫兵有着出乎寻常的侦查能力，他怀疑他们甚至可能是安度因警惕意识的实体化，长久以来的第一次，拉希奥开始怀念自己幼年期体型的好处——可以径直飞到国王的卧室，然后拿翅膀狂扇他的脸直至他清醒为止。而不是像现在这样，听着安度因的子民咒骂他们的国王。正当他窝在法师塔的屋檐边闷闷不乐的叨念着国王的无能时，那个熟悉的声音又出现了：

“别这样说他，你这个蠢货，你压根不知道他都经历了些什么。”

那只和他几乎一模一样的黑龙悄无声息地出现在他身后。

当拉希奥倾听守护者重现五年前暴风城发生的那场重大变故之后，他有些出离愤怒了。她怎么敢？拉希奥知道自己的长姊奥妮克希亚控制暴风城的故事，现实的那个版本，但这个梦境远比现实恶心得多。一瞬间，拉希奥甚至为自己的种族而略感内疚，他似乎有点理解，为何瓦里安•乌瑞恩在见到他和安度因混在一起的时候，总是一副怒气冲冲，如临大敌，想要把黑龙的脑袋砍下来挂在暴风城城墙的样子。

他真的感觉很抱歉。

“在那之后，他的精神状况就很恍惚了。长期受制于奥妮克希亚的魔法控制下，暴风城的政令从来不是出自国王之手。”守护者发出沉重的叹息，“那感觉糟透了，无能为力，就只是看着这一切发生。”“我能理解一点你的感受…但我该怎么做？你说过我要帮助他完成自己的心愿，摆脱恐惧，我应当直接杀了我…那条龙吗？”拉希奥急切地开口。“我应该知道答案吗？毕竟，你才是那个能拯救他的黑龙。你尽可以尝试你的方法……不过明天是个好机会，那是他受法术影响最弱，意识最清醒的时候，你可以在凌晨试着和国王见面，他可能会愿意和你谈谈。”

“明天？”

“是的，明天。明天是瓦里安国王的忌日，愿圣光保佑他。”

***

午夜十分，拉希奥已经悄悄来到旧花园的故址，攀在高大的栎树上。雄狮之眠和现实中的那个看起来几乎一模一样，洁白，肃穆，一缕柔和的光辉轻吻着国王的棺椁。白日里他在矮人区忙碌奔波了一整天，为了找到他想要的东西，守护者为此还帮了点小忙。现在，他斜靠在树干上闭着眼睛休息，但并没有睡着，他有点好奇，如果真的在梦境中入睡，你会在梦里梦见什么？明亮的月温柔地照耀着海面，港口的晚风十分惬意，带来海的湿润气息，拉希奥喜欢夜晚的海风，这唤醒了一些他之前一直记不真切的记忆——海风吹散了那片盘旋的迷雾。他看见许多年前海边的月光下，人类被篝火映得通红的脸，躲闪的蓝眼睛，慌忙又不安地从怀里拿出一块闪烁着蓝光的白石……该死，他之前怎么能忘了这个。

他在梦境中睡着了。

黑龙是被逐渐靠近的脚步声唤醒的。尽管那轻极了，依旧打破了他的好梦，他不记得自己的梦中之梦了，不过那不重要，现在有更重要的事需要他操心。梦境中的国王正朝他走来——身着蓝色华服，长长的金发挽起在脑后，胸前捧着一束洁白的菖蒲，这衬得他的脸色越发苍白了。拉希奥注视着年轻的国王缓缓上前，将那束白花轻轻放下，随后站起身，径直来到刻着文字的纪念碑前。国王久久地注视着碑文，拉希奥没有打扰他，就只是看着。他半跪下来，低下自己金灿灿的脑袋，将额头轻抵着石碑，像是在倾诉思念，又像是默默祈祷。

过了一会儿，拉希奥意识到，他只是在无声地哭泣。

“这不是你的错。”他从树上跃下，悄悄来到国王身后，没头没脑地说。

这显然不是什么良好的问候方式，国王像受到惊吓的小鸟一样猛然掠起。拉希奥离他很近，明亮的月光之下，黑龙甚至能看清人类浅色的睫毛和脸上的泪痕。国王下意识地伸手摸向腰侧，但拉希奥发现那里是空的，国王并没有配备任何武器。

“人人都这么说。”安度因放下手，露出一个悲伤的微笑。

“那是因为事实确实如此。”

片刻的沉默，拉希奥讨厌他那么笑。

“我本想问‘你是谁’，但直觉告诉这是多此一举，我永远无法得知真相，不是吗？”安度因叹了口气。

“你为什会这样想，我对你说过谎吗？你可以叫我拉希奥，我是一只黑龙。”

“拉希奥……我在什么地方见过你吗？尽管我已经许多年没有出过城区了，但我确定曾在哪里见过你。”

“别费劲想了，我亲爱的国王陛下。我们一定是在梦中相见的，在那里我们大概是很好的朋友。”

“那听起来好像很不错。”

拉希奥注意到国王的肩膀逐渐不再保持紧绷，就像之前那个躲在露台哭泣的小鬼一样，所有梦境中的安度因都如此的信任自己吗？这似乎能够解释那个守护者的外形，不管怎么样，这为他完成自己的任务提供了很多方便。

“你是个国王，为什么你会一直都没有离开过暴风城？让我带你出去逛逛，我觉得你会需要看看外界发生的事，而且我猜你从没有幸骑过一头龙？”拉希奥用他一贯擅长的那种具有迷惑力的声音邀请年轻的国王。安度因又笑了，“唔，你这是在试图绑架暴风城的国王？我不觉得自己会上当。”他顿了顿，流转的眼神重新变得凝固，“更何况今天对我而言是一个…非常重要的日子，我想一个人待一会儿，请。” 他做了一个礼貌的送别手势，背过身，注意力重新回到那块洁白高大的石碑上。

“那不是你的错，安度因。”黑龙再次开口。

国王没有理会他，拉希奥试着伸手轻拍国王的肩。

他的手被打开了。

“够了！”人类咆哮出声，像连环弩箭那样高声大吼着，“我受够了所有人对我重复那句愚蠢的安慰，那样看着我，对，就是那种眼神，像看着一个可怜的需要被原谅的三岁蠢货。事实就是，那是我的错，是我，害死了我的父亲。而且为什么我要浪费那么多时间和一个来历不明的家伙废话，我只是想一个人待着，这真的很难吗？”

黑龙固执的将手重新放在国王的肩头。

“我很荣幸能听你的发泄，这比一个人憋着要管用的多。我们是朋友，你一定知道这个，在你内心深处。”国王没有再次打开拉希奥的手，但或许他只是过于气愤，总之黑龙继续说着，“发生的事发生了，你可以不原谅自己，这是你的选择。但所有关心你的人都最不愿看到你现在的样子，沉浸在自责中，碌碌无为，你现在是国王了，瓦里安会怎么想？”

安度因打了个哆嗦，“我根本不配接替他的位置，你明白吗？我做不到这一切，没有我，伯瓦尔和女伯爵会把暴风城治理的更好，一个弑君者不该待在王座上……”

“你说，‘女伯爵会把暴风城治理的更好’，但你从未离开过暴风城，你怎么知道你的子民真实的生活？如果他们都生活在绝望之中呢？你依然甘心放下一切躲在角落里舔舐伤口？伤口该愈合了，我的国王，你被蒙蔽太久了，给我一个机会，让我们离开暴风城，去北郡，去西部荒野，去湖畔镇，或者随便什么地方看看，我会带你看清事情的真相。”拉希奥急切地说着，双手搭上国王的双肩，紧盯着他蓝色的眼睛。

安度因仿佛要被那双猩红的眼睛灼伤了，他的心脏跳得厉害，口齿不听使唤，他听见那条背叛了主人的舌头说着，“一天，让我去看看你所说的‘真实的生活’。”

“我猜我们可以立即动身，清晨是绑架国王最好的时候。”黑龙露出一个璀璨的微笑，像没有任何不快发生过似的，伸出手轻轻撩起国王额前的长发，“现在，让我们处理一下你这身行头和你耀眼的金发。”

***

安度因和拉希奥分别骑着马，在艾尔文森林中穿行。最终国王还是拒绝了坐在黑龙背上的邀请，“那太奇怪了，并且看起来太惹人注目了，我以为这是次隐秘的出访。”安度因不明白为什么那条黑龙会露出一副失望的嘴脸，他究竟在想些什么啊？这条道路安度因曾经非常熟悉，每次他和……

“我们到了，来和北郡的葡萄园打个招呼。”

拉希奥打断了他痛苦的回想。但眼前的景象并不比回忆好受多少，那些本该在枝头的，甜美的葡萄都消失了，只剩下无精打采奄奄一息的藤蔓和皲裂的土地，安度因跳下马，近距离注视着那些将死的植物。“已经很久没下过雨了，果农的收成几乎都归零了，但来自暴风城的赋税甚至比去年还要翻了一翻，这是我来的时候打听到的。”拉希奥站在他身旁，补充道。“我不明白，女伯爵告诉我今年的北郡收成很好，她甚至在宴会上让人抬了上很多新酿的波特酒……”国王迷惑地摇着头。“关于女伯爵……你不知道的事还多着呢，我的国王。”拉希奥冷冷的回应。

当他们再次翻身上马，漫步在闪金镇的大道时，路旁有几个衣着破烂的孩子在欢快地追逐一只野兔，他们的父母就没那么开心了，大人们只是在一旁皱着眉头坐在酒馆的阶梯上，看着他们的子女跑着，跳着，大声地唱着一首歌：

看啊，农夫们播下即将到来的战争，  
这荒年的收成必然是一场空。  
但这次的收获与往常大不相同，  
曾今的金色麦田将会刀剑交鸣。

看啊，磨坊风车旋转不停，  
荒芜的土地上回荡着狂风的咆哮。  
这次产出的不是面粉，  
而是漫长的纷争。

国王啊，想想吧，是谁搬起那些石块，  
为你居住的城堡垒出墙垣？  
是谁为你每天做出菜肴，  
将你的酒杯斟满？  
国王啊，你是多么的愚蠢，  
自以为握住了，  
这苦难深重的世界的马鞍。

安度因痛苦地低下头，把自己藏在兜帽中。拉希奥一方面有些庆幸，自己提前用魔法药剂将国王的金发染成了黑色，否则他不能保证那些贫民在认出他后会做出怎样不明智的举动。另一方面，安度因的反应同样令他产生一阵剧烈的不适感。奥妮克希亚，她都对他做了什么啊……

荒芜，萧条，西部荒野亘古不变。如果说它现在有什么变化，那不过是比从前更多了一份麻木。路过西部荒野的农户家时，安度因注意到那些坐在门槛上啃食东西的孩子，管他们手中拿着的那玩意叫‘食物’根本是对食物这个词的侮辱，那看起来像是茅草和泥土混合在一起然后在太阳下暴晒了三个月，很难想象人们会从那种东西中汲取养分，就连兽人的胃都不一定能消化得了它。“那叫‘泥土馅饼’，吃下它让会你的肚子“咕咕”作响，但至少保证你能活着。”拉希奥仁慈地替他做着解说。然后他成功地看着安度因跌跌撞撞地下马走向那个小鬼，把自己包裹中的便携军粮塞进那孩子手中，俯下身絮絮叨叨地说着什么，拉希奥没能听清，事实上他并不想听清。

此后的安度因一直沉默不语。 

当他们离开那片荒芜之地，在艾尔文森林的大树下休息时，拉希奥挨着国王坐下，伸手攥住了人类微微颤抖的双手。“安度因，我希望你能认真听好，尽管你很讨厌这句话，但这真的不是你的错。现在，我需要你保持足够的清醒和冷静，我要向你讲述从一开始起事情发生的真相，再次回想那件事可能会让你感觉很痛苦，我要你告诉我，你已经准备好了。”

国王有些感激地回握了一下黑龙的手，深深吸了一口气，“我听着。”

拉希奥开始讲述守护者告诉他的那个悲哀的故事，女伯爵的身份，狡诈的黑龙，邪恶的魔法，持久的操纵……他时不时停下，观测安度因的反应，当他说到瓦里安是被奥妮克希亚的法术一分为二时，安度因像是突然被什么东西扼住了喉咙，他依然能清晰地想起那个可怕的日子所发生的一切，他的战士父亲对他高吼——“孩子！别让他伤到你！”然后是那位国王稳重的低语—— “到后边去，孩子，这里很危险。”

他艰难地调整着呼吸，拉希奥等待着他。

短暂的沉默后，国王挣扎着开口，“所以，没有冒牌者。我扼亲手杀了父亲所有复原的机会。”拉希奥本想试着说些什么，不过人类捏了捏他的手，示意他继续讲下去。

他照做了。

***

黄昏时分，他们抵达了暴风城。拉希奥注意到安度因似乎并没有要回到暴风要塞的意思，“我猜你已经饥肠辘辘了，来吧，让我们找个地方喝几杯。我承诺过的一日游，没有晚餐可不是完美的一天。”安度因皱着眉头瞪着他，“我不饿。”他看上去信誓旦旦斩钉截铁，但随即，他的肠胃发出了一阵抗议的呻吟。他看上去更生气了。

拉希奥微笑着，向后轻撤了一步，半躬着身子，左手背在腰部，右手在空中挽出了一个优雅的动作，弯曲着手臂伸向年轻的国王，那看上去像是一个绅士礼貌地对他的舞伴发出邀约。丝绸般的声音在安度因耳边响起，“来嘛，我知道一家不错的酒馆，你会喜欢它的。”拉希奥说的酒馆是位于矮人区的黄金酒桶，虽然同样毗邻拍卖行，却远没有贸易区的镶金玫瑰那么热闹拥挤。黄金酒桶的空间很大，又很安静，最关键的是早些时候，他在这里寄存了一样东西。

当他们在烛光闪烁的桌旁分享完一大份火鸡之后，拉希奥注意到人类的目光开始变得恍惚。“你介意跟我到楼上来吗？我有一个计划和一份礼物。”黑龙试着唤回国王的注意，如果安度因的精神状况真如那位守护者所说，今日将尽，他所剩的时间不多了。“哦？哦，好的。”人类点了点头，跟随拉希奥登上楼梯。昨日白天，拉希奥在这里租了一间房间，那一整天里他可不是在无所事事的闲逛。无论守护者是怎么想的，干掉那头雌性黑龙都是拉希奥的首要选择，只是他觉得自己最好和安度因一起揭示她的真相，并把复仇的机会留给人类。

在龙的巢穴里杀死一只龙，这才符合一贯的传奇故事。他能感觉的到奥妮克希亚的巢穴离暴风城极近，有时他觉得，那些龙蛋和雏龙的味道离他不过几百米。他在城区里兜兜转转个了几个钟头，终于探明那个秘密巢穴的位置。梦境中的白城如同现实的复刻品，但它终归还是梦。整个城池下方存在一个巨大的天然岩洞，他最后在矮人区的地铁里发现了通向地下洞穴的入口，当然，经过了龙族巧妙的魔法掩盖。拉希奥破解那个幻像费了一番功夫，他顺着漆黑曲折的石阶盘旋而下，好一会儿之后，当他来到阶梯底部时才意识到，这是一个规模十分可观的天然岩洞，足够一只他这样大小的龙展翅飞翔。众多闪烁的石质火盆照亮了深邃的洞穴，显得这里十分温暖，尽管他并不真的记得了，但他知道，龙巢里总是十分温暖的。巨大的穹顶之下，拉希奥看到了那些他极为熟悉的事物。

黑龙蛋。

他恍惚了一小会儿。尽管是在梦中，但再次见到他的同类总让人有些一言难尽，他仍旧记得自己在蛋中就开始策划的逃亡。但他是特殊的，泰坦神器在他的孵化过程中扮演了重要的角色，他不知道普通的黑龙是否在蛋中就拥有自己的意识。当他终于想起这些蛋属于谁时，这份忧虑就显得有些多余了。既然奥妮克希亚摧毁了他所珍视的一些东西，那么他就要有所回敬。更何况，他可不想在自己和巨龙的缠斗中，再去应付一群破壳而出蜂拥而上的雏龙。无论如何，它们早晚是要完蛋的，而杀死堕落的同族对他来说早已是轻车熟路。拉希奥怀着一种复仇的快意，化出龙形，烧毁打破了那些蛋。

如今，黑龙和人类他们在窗边的小桌旁面对着坐下，晚风吹拂着烛火微微晃动。拉希奥向国王讲述了他在暴风城的地下发现，并邀请他一起来面对那只祸乱城邦的黑龙。“这依然让人觉得很不可思议，我是说，一个巨大的龙巢，距离我每天作息的城堡不足一公里。”安度因惊讶地发表着自己的感叹。是啊，这就是你不可思议的梦，你真应该好好去治治你的脑子，拉希奥在心中暗自嘀咕。

“时间在流逝，我认为我们应当早日解除这个危机。我替你准备了一些对付她的武器，希望你用着趁手。”拉希奥说着离开了桌椅，转身拉开墙角的锁柜。他灵巧地释放法术，解除自己之前的封锁，一边拿出那些东西。

在他背过身时，他错过了安度因一晃而过的惊慌。

“这是我特意挑选的，应该很适合你。还有这个，我希望你能亲自打开它……”拉希奥抓着一张精致的长弓和一个狭长的木匣走回窗边，向人类递去。事情出了些微妙的变化，国王从座位上一跃而起，像看到一只毒虫一样浑身激灵，不自觉地向后退了一步，抵到了身后的墙。拉希奥注视着他，发出无声的询问。“我……我办不到。许多年来我都没再碰过它们，我很抱歉……”安度因的脸色一瞬间变得极为糟糕，颤抖着做出辩解。

拉希奥终于意识到，为何当他在雄狮之眠初次遇到这位独自出行的国王，他没有佩戴任何防身的利器。某种积压的负罪心理造成的应激反应，再加上长期的思维控制。他在要求他的朋友面对一个对他来说几乎不可能完成的任务。

“我想要在一切无可挽回之前做出补偿，我想要为暴风城除去威胁，让我父亲的灵魂得以安息，真心实意。”安度因把头埋在阴影中，断断续续地说着，“但我做不到我想做的任何事，就像一直以来那样，搞砸全部，让所有关心我的人一而再，再而三的失望。”他打了个哆嗦，抬起脸直视着拉希奥深红的双眼，“我不是你期待的那个国王……我让你失望了。”

拉希奥觉得自己的心脏像被什么东西狠狠蛰了一下，他望进那双湿润的蓝眼睛，在那双眼睛里，他曾经见到过闪烁的希望和不顾一切的勇气，他会把那些它们再找回来的，他此行前来不正是为了如此？

拉希奥没有叹气，抱怨，或是勃然大怒地发出质问，就像安度因之前料想的那样。为什么他就只是走上前，朝自己微笑？安度因觉得自己快要溺毙在那个璀璨的笑容之中了。“我的疏忽，陛下。”拉希奥温和地开口，“战胜你的恐惧，打破你的梦靥，这本就是我该完成的任务，我很抱歉让你重新陷入了恐慌。等我砍下那头巨龙的脑袋，或许你该亲自册封我为你的骑士，皇家册封骑士的礼仪是什么样来着？用剑背轻触肩部，再附赠一段圣光箴言？”他朝安度因挤了挤眼睛，“毕竟从现在起，我已经献上了我的效忠。”

他看着国王急促的喘息逐渐平稳，转身走向出口。

几秒种后，他跳跃着回身，“哦，对了，差点儿忘了，无论如何我希望你待会儿能够亲自打开它，“他指了指桌上放着的木匣，”那是我准备的礼物，希望你喜欢它。”

***

当拉希奥走出酒馆，漫步到地铁入口时，他已经做好了面对一头暴怒的巨龙的准备。惹怒一头雌龙最快的方法是什么？盗走或者毁掉她的蛋，知道这个信息的人多半已经死了。这让他有些好奇，当自己被红龙们盗走时，他的母亲，尼昂希卓拉是怎么想的？只是当他来到地穴底部时，他就忘记了这个问题。

似乎在彰显主人的怒火，那些火盆比他初次来到时烧得更旺了。拉希奥看到女伯爵站立在石窟中央。他屏息潜行，为偷袭做准备，奥妮克希亚尚未化成龙型，人类的姿态更为脆弱，这对他来说称得上一个好机会。在他沿着墙壁潜行时，听到了他姐姐的声音：“别玩捉迷藏了，我知道你在那，隔老远我就能闻见你奇怪的味道。”奥妮克希亚懒洋洋地开口。

拉希奥从阴影中走出，这不是他第一次对阵一个年长的黑龙，他曾经在勇士的协助下干掉过法拉德，拉文霍德的领袖，深藏不露的黑龙，这没什么难的。

奥妮克希亚朝他笑了笑，打了个响指，以巨龙的姿态出现在他面前。

“你好啊，小弟弟。”

“我一直期待见到你，你知道吗？作为一只黑龙，你做的一直都很不错，非常不错。”

拉希奥警惕地盯着她，他发现奥妮克希亚知道的也许比自己想象中的多得多。巨龙完全没有准备攻击的意思，继续用那种慵懒的声调说着，“让我们从头悉数，你耍了那些红龙，在你还是一颗蛋的时候，你遣人追杀那些腐化的同胞，哦，甚至我们的父亲。”

“你真的很擅长欺骗，你瞧，你成功骗到了那个联盟的小王子，他真的视你为朋友……说不定比朋友更甚，我对此了如指掌。然后你辜负了他的信任，在那片迷雾笼罩的大陆，你打昏了那个小可怜，放走了那个罪行累累的兽人。哦，那可真伤人。”巨龙拖着长长的强调，叹惋着摇头。  
“然后把德拉诺搞得一团糟，真精彩！你继承了父亲的破坏欲！你知道最棒的是什么吗？某种程度上，托你的福，军团再次驾临，联盟的雄狮在破碎海滩上死的一文不值，连我都要自叹不如了。”

“承认吧，拉希奥，你和我是一样的。在毁掉安度因•乌瑞恩的人生方面，我们彼此彼此。”

拉希奥沉默着。

“你不否认？你瞧，这世界对你来说就是一张棋盘，你希望世界会按部就班地，盲目地按照你的指示向前。棋子都会按照你的思路落在棋盘上，你是和我一样的控制者，我们完全没必要相互争斗。来吧，小弟弟，加入我，我们携手可以控制一切。”

“哦，当然了，包括那个可爱的小人类。你不是一直想要控制他吗？一个听话的，温顺的傀儡？你宏大棋盘上的一颗小小白卒？”

“你的废话该讲完了。”拉希奥打断了巨龙的蛊惑，后退一步显出了他的本体。以龙族的标准来看，他依然是一只十分年幼的龙，但如今他已经比自己两岁时要大多了。他的翼展有近四米长，他腾空而起，疾速冲向巨龙的头部。

“真遗憾，我会心怀惋惜地杀死你的，拉希奥，然后是那个没用的小国王，我将成为暴风城的女王。”

奥妮克希亚深深地吸了一口气。

体型偏小的黑龙立即向她脑后飞去，他无法承受一次正面的龙息。但他并没有听到火焰喷射的声音，反而听到了巨龙愤怒的咆哮，他绕向前方，发现奥妮克希亚的左眼上插着一根利箭，瞎了一只眼睛的巨龙正愤怒地冲向箭矢飞来的方向。拉希奥朝那个方向望去。

安度因。

饱受折磨，内疚自责，痛苦万分，尚未放弃希望的安度因，腰间斜挎着萨拉迈尼，曾属于瓦里安国王的巨剑，手持长弓伫立在一片闪烁的火光之中。

***

当拉希奥离开的时候，安度因想要冲出去，和他的朋友一起，直面属于自己的责任和命运，可他无法移开自己的双脚，就像它们生根在地上一样。过了一小儿，国王沮丧地回到窗边坐下，无精打采地打开那个拉希奥留给他的木匣。

当盒盖掀开时，安度因倒吸了一口气。

一把巨剑安静地躺在那儿。

他认识这把剑，在那个噩梦般的一天，他目睹他一分为二的父亲用这把同样被一分为二的长剑搏斗，他甚至清晰地记得它们砍断彼此时所发出的绵长哀鸣。剑下压着一张牛皮纸，他拿起那张纸，阅读着纸上的文字：

亲爱的安度因：

我相信你对它有印象，它被称为“萨拉迈尼•上层精灵之剑”。这把武器原是上古之战时，一对双胞胎战士沙拉托尔(shalla‘tor暗影撕裂者)和埃雷梅尼(ellamayne暗影掠夺者)手中的剑。后来神剑选择了你父亲作为自己的持有者，此后，瓦里安可以自由地将萨拉迈尼在一把双手大剑和两把单手剑之间转换。

奥妮克希亚的法术使你的父亲分裂开来，这把剑也被迫分离，骨肉相残，她的魔法使它们斩断了彼此。我看不出有什么比宝剑蒙尘更悲惨的事了。所幸在一些帮助之下，我找到了它们，或者说它们找到了我。加上一些专业技术，这把断剑在龙息中重铸了。现在我把它送还给你，我的朋友，你父亲会很欣慰看到你是下一个持有它的人。希望它能助你斩断悲伤与绝望。

你忠诚的  
拉希奥

安度因抬起头，凝视着华丽的长剑。

他又把那封短信重读了几遍，像做出了什么决定似的，双手将萨拉迈尼从木匣中拿起。当他拿起长剑的瞬间，萨拉迈尼的剑柄处闪烁起灿烂的光芒——他曾在瓦里安持有它时见到过这种光辉，现在，萨拉迈尼重生了。

他望向那片光的深处，感觉自己的精神被吸去了什么地方，光芒越来越亮，闪得他睁不开眼。等他能够适应强烈的光芒，再次睁开双眼时，他发现自己已经不在酒馆中了，他像身处一个明亮无暇的穹顶之下，四周一片苍茫。

在光芒的尽头，一个高大的身影朝他走来。来人脸上有着一道深深的伤疤，肩头佩戴者雄狮与鹰的肩甲，他微笑着，朝安度因伸开双臂。安度因逐渐看不清他的脸，泪水从他的眼中夺眶而出。他呆立着不动，如同望向一个美梦。

那美梦张口说话了：“过来，孩子，让我好好看看你。”

安度因熟悉那个声音，每个夜晚他都乞求那声音来到自己梦中，可它们从未如愿。他不再保持静止，奔跑着冲向瓦里安，他不在乎那是梦还是什么，他的父亲就在他的面前，此时此刻。

瓦里安用力抱住了他的男孩，让他双脚离地，用自己下颏上的胡须扎他的脸。“父亲，父亲……我很抱歉，我……”安度因把头埋在瓦里安颈间，努力克制住哀嚎的冲动。“嘘嘘嘘——那不是你错，孩子，事实上就连我自己都没识到那头黑龙的阴谋，别再让这件事困扰你，安度因。你现在是个国王了，暴风城需要你。”瓦里安用手轻拍着男孩的后背。这并不管用，只是让男孩哭得更厉害了。“不，不。父亲，暴风城更需要你……我更需要你。我只是个自作聪明的混蛋，我该受到最残酷的刑罚和唾弃，我怎么能……”

“孩子，我的死和你无关，就算没有你，我也会杀了我自己。”瓦里安摇了摇头，打断了他的自我厌弃，温柔而坚定地开口，“你听好，安度因。不管你是怎么想的，我原谅你了。”

安度因只是继续抱紧他父亲的脖颈。

瓦里安放下他，双手搭在男孩的肩上，温和地看着他的蓝眼睛。“如果你执意要为此做出补偿的话，我有个任务交给你。拿起你的剑和弓，替暴风城扫除祸害。”

年轻的国王整理呼吸，坚定地回答着，“我会的，父亲，我发誓。”

“好孩子。”瓦里安抬起手，像往常一样揉乱男孩的金发，安度因发自内心地想念这个。“现在，是时候前行了，还有很多事等着你呢，再见，我的孩子。”

“父亲！我们还会再相见吗？”安度因绝望地朝瓦里安逐渐变淡的身影伸出手。

“你在说什么啊，孩子？”至高王最后对他露出一个微笑。“我当然会永远与你同在。”

刺眼的光芒消逝了。

安度因握紧萨拉迈尼，光滑的剑面上映射出他闪着光芒的双眼，他知道，他不会再让任何人失望了。

***

在奥妮克希亚的尖爪捅穿人类之前，拉希奥率先俯冲到了安度因面前，大吼着，“骑到我的背上，快！”然后他们凌空而起，躲开巨龙的一次次爪击和扫尾。安度因压低身子，抱着年轻黑龙的脖颈，对他低语，“我看到了你的信，谢谢你重铸了我父亲的剑，我再次见到了他。” “虽然我没预料到这个，但那可真棒，瓦里安灵魂的回响可能和萨拉迈尼融为了一体。”拉希奥一边躲过巨龙呼啸而来的翅膀，一边回应道。

“拉希奥？”

“嗯？”

“你比我想象中的要小。” 

“我已经知道了！不用你再提醒我！”那个梦境守护者的体型足足比真正自己大了一倍，拉希奥早经意识到了这点，“现在专心，我的国王，让我们解决掉眼前这个麻烦。”

拉希奥向下俯冲。奥妮克希亚的脑袋紧跟着他不放。他知道那意味着什么，及时抽身而退，一道烈焰喷向了他若不闪避就会到达的位置，好险。他旋转着上升，巨龙紧追不舍，拉希奥在龙口再次张大时陡直下降，但这次他没那么走运——虽然避开了火焰，却撞上了龙尾的击打，他向右侧躲闪，一根长刺擦过他的左翼，他感到了刺痛，但依然尽力稳住身形，以防将背上的人类甩下来。好在伤口并不深，他依然能够飞行，只是没有之前那么疾速了。

安度因在两次尾击的间隙，再次搭弓上箭，这次他瞄准了巨龙的右眼。

箭微微射偏了一点，奥妮克希亚依然保持着她仅有的微弱的视力，但脆弱部位的疼痛大大激怒了她，她的攻击变得更为猛烈，同时也更为盲目。安度因注意到拉希奥翅膀的伤势，他不能坚持长时间的飞行了，他们必须速战速决。

“拉希奥，你相信我吗？”

“全心全意。”

“趁她喷火的间隙，冲向她的头颅，我们必须离得足够近，我要你把我放在她的头顶。”

“如你所愿。”

年轻的黑龙用尽全力，闪过奥妮克希亚的火焰，径直冲向她的头颅，巨龙长大口，像是要把他们一口吞下似的，拉希奥从她的尖牙利齿间穿梭而过，掠过她的上颚。人类抓住了机会，从黑龙背上一跃而下，稳稳地落在巨大的头颅上，双手倒握萨拉迈尼，闪耀着寒光的巨剑在电光火石之间刺向了巨龙的上颚。

奥妮克希亚晃动着她的脑袋，想要晃下那个烦人的小苍蝇。安度因死死握住剑柄，剑身刺穿了巨龙的上颚，巨龙发出刺耳的哀嚎，随即安静下来，巨大的身躯向地面摔去。

拉希奥在人类跌落时接住了他。

他们气喘吁吁地降落，注视着奥妮克希亚了无生机的巨大躯体。“你做到了。”“不可思议……是的，但我们的确做到了。”

“现在，快去把那头龙的头砍下来，我已经迫不及待看到它挂在该在的地方了。拉希奥快乐地叫嚷着。

“我们可以等等再管她，现在伸出你的翅膀，让我看看你的伤势。”拉希奥回过神来，才想起自己的伤口，他差点忘了安度因还是一个牧师。

“你知道，你曾经威胁过我，在伤的连飞都飞不起来时千万不要来找你，你连一个圣言术都懒得丢给我。”拉希奥伸出左翼，没头没脑地说着。

安度因召唤圣光，抚平那片创伤，“是吗？那你怎么不去一边忍着疼，干嘛这么快就把翅膀伸过来？”

***

“有伯瓦尔公爵的帮助，我相信我们会很快实现对灾民的全面援助，人们总有一天会重拾对暴风城的信心。”身着华服，头戴冠冕的国王站在英雄谷，同黑龙告别。

“我对此深信不疑。”

“你真的要离开了？……我是说，我还欠你一个册封呢，像你之前要求的那样。”

拉希奥笑了笑，“相信我，总有一天我会讨回来的。回见，我的国王。”

***

“别夸奖我，我已经知道自己很出色了。”拉希奥懒洋洋地对着飞来的守护者摆手，“现在抓紧时间，我已经迫不及待解决下一个麻烦了。”

“得意忘形。”守护者朝他翻了个白眼。

当拉希奥轻盈地穿过守护者为他开启的传送门时，那头和他相仿的黑龙发出了一声微不可闻的哀叹。


	9. 诺森德的凛冽寒风将吞噬你们的灵魂！”

等下次见到那只自诩为守护者的冒牌货，拉希奥发誓一定要把它那颗硕大的蠢龙脑袋拧下来沉入冬拥湖底，也让它尝尝什么叫寒冰刺骨。年轻的黑龙浸泡在冰冷的无尽之海中，恶狠狠地想到。几秒钟前，当他抬腿迈入守护者开启的传送门时可没料到这个，一瞬间他只感觉到凛冽的寒风灌入肺部，继而就径直跌入了冰海。那个入口开启的位置距离海面最多不过五米，他甚至没来得及化形就掉了下去，那身繁琐的衣物没有一寸是干的，他愤怒地摇晃着脑袋低声咒骂着，瞪着眼前巨大的浮冰。这份寒冷无疑独属诺森德，这不是个让人感觉舒心的地方，和暴风城相比北极的麻烦势必要高上好几个层级。很快，海中那个落魄的人类青年就消失了，绚烂的极光之下，一头黑龙从海面一跃而起，箭一般冲向不远的海岸。

他在港口的隐蔽处降落，再次化成人型让他不由自主地打了个哆嗦，他的装束本就不厚，更何况现在那些被浸透的织物正紧贴着他的胸膛。龙一贯厌恶阴冷潮湿，尤其是黑龙，它们总喜欢把巢建在温暖干燥的地方，说温暖或许太温和了，想想那些翻滚冒泡的熔岩和升腾的蒸汽……现在，拉希奥迫不及待需要这样一个炙热的场所。他认出了港口规模颇大的石砌建筑——无畏要塞，联盟远征诺森德的总部，他依稀记得这里有家能烤火的旅馆，尽管它有着全艾泽拉斯最坚硬的面包和最难闻的鱼，但此时此刻，有炉火作为歇脚之处就足以构成天堂。

诺森德的寒风如同丧家的亡灵，啸叫击打着门窗，很少有生物愿意在北极的夜晚暴露在风雪中，即便是那些皮糙肉厚的猛犸人，此时也会舒舒服服地挤成一团待在它们的洞穴里。石砌的要塞隔绝了呼啸的寒风，勇士之眠的炉火烧得正旺，戎装的联盟勇士们正兴高采烈地举起酒杯大声叫嚷。拉希奥抱着一壶矮人蜜酒，在一张临近火炉的靠椅上缩成一团，一边倾听勇士们的半醉的谈话，一边小口咂着蜜酒。炉火将他的脑袋烤得有些昏沉，他漫无边际地想着诺森德，想着安度因的麻烦，该不会这次他要陪着小小的人类参观银色锦标会，看着那些来自不同种族阵营的勇者在马上戳来戳去？这听上去很适合孩子观赏……他久久地注视着晃动的火焰，几乎想离开椅子，跑到楼上客房去，蜷缩在厚厚的毛毯中大睡一觉。过了一会儿，他从这些兴奋的勇士口中听了个大概，联盟的远征军在半月前开往龙骨荒野，驻进暮冬要塞，即将与部落合攻天谴之门。听那些士兵们快乐的叫嚷，就好像他们现在就已经把巫妖王从那个冰的吓人的椅子上叉了下来，依据发生过的历史，拉希奥对这次军事行动不报任何乐观期望。“……事态会越来越好！我们会拿下天谴之门，我相信我们英勇的统帅……”拉希奥咧嘴笑了笑，在心里中翻了个白眼，是啊，联盟伟大的统帅，伯瓦尔•弗塔根公爵，最后成功的把那顶冷冰冰的头盔扣在了自己脑门上，相当英勇。 

“……我们英勇的统帅，年轻的安度因王子一定能早日带我们回家……”

拉希奥的笑容凝固在了嘴角，之前恍惚的睡意一扫而空。安度因，联盟远征军的统帅？这不可能，天灾来袭时他才多大？瓦里安怎么可能放心他的幼子身临前线？随后他意识到了自己的愚蠢，他不是在穿梭时间，这里也不是现实的复刻，他正在安度因的梦境里。而在一个噩梦之中，一切都是可能发生的。

推杯换盏的勇士们并没有注意到炉火前的椅子是什么时候空的，只有几个坐在门口的酒侍抱怨从没关紧门的缝中悄悄灌进室内的寒风。

***

拉希奥曾数次来到龙骨荒野。有时是为了某些特殊的任务和职责，但更多时候，他只是单纯来这儿漫无目的地飞行，透过那些永恒的青色浓雾俯视荒凉的大地，凝视着那些先辈的遗骨，从迦拉克隆，那具异常庞大的元祖巨龙骨架，再到那些遍布荒野的龙族遗骨。想象他们活着的样子，想象他们如何猎食，如何求爱，如何度过自己漫长的一生。终有一天，拉希奥想，他会成为他们的一员，安静地长眠与这片寂静的雪原。他希望当那天来临时，自己能够拥有足够多的值得珍藏的记忆。

如今，黑龙掠过巨龙圣地，掠过高耸的龙眠神殿，掠过那些先辈的遗骨，朝北方的暮冬要塞疾速前进。

远远望去，阴森的空中浮城纳克萨玛斯如同一柄不祥的利剑悬于这座要塞上空，永不消散的浓雾笼罩着城堡，使得这地方倍感阴沉。他绕城飞行了一周，静默无声，唯有呼啸的风雪，暮冬城如同死于一场寂静的雪崩。要塞外侧的小镇几乎全毁了，连带着要塞的大半段城墙，似乎有什么破坏力极强的冲击从天而降。胸前配有雄狮徽记的士兵尸骸倒在城墙四周，有些尸体的完整度尚可，而有些则仅剩下了干净的骨骼或者一段残肢，无规律地散落的到处都是。拉希奥尽量不去想他们最后的遭遇。他没有降落，尝试从中分辨出什么，就好像他坚信自己要找的东西不在那些死人中间。唯一值得庆幸的是，要塞东侧的狮鹫巢是空的，他没发现那些长翅膀的野兽的尸体，也许它们载着一些骑手飞离了炼狱。

城门处的尸体是最多的。这些勇士似乎曾竭力阻挡某些东西冲破要塞大门，显然，他们的任务失败了。拉希奥跨过那些尸骸和黑色的血迹，大步迈入要塞的主堡，这栋建筑的屋顶已经千疮百孔，他并不期望自己能在议事厅发现些什么，只是直觉告诉他必须去亲眼看看。塔楼内部的尸体明显少了很多，但这根本算不上什么好消息——他们大概都死在了外面。他来到宽阔阴暗的主厅，朝屋角的火盆喷了一口火，这下他能看清桌面上画着各种记号的作战图了，但如果作战的部队已经全军覆灭，解他们曾今的计划又有什么意义？拉希奥不知道，只是他必须去看看。

那张错综复杂的图上标记着大大小小的红叉和覆盖的箭头，就好像他们曾反复商议过突围的路线和方向，最粗的箭头指向西南方，也许这是他们最后的决定。等拉希奥抬起头，再次扫视长桌，在桌边发现了一个金光闪闪的物件，拉希奥打赌十秒前它还不在哪里，就像是一直等待着什么人随后凭空出现。黑龙拾起那个小东西，把它朝向晃动的火光。等看清那东西是什么之后，拉希奥有些眩晕。那是个十分精致的挂坠盒，他见过这东西——在安度因的脖颈上，这东西曾属于已故的暴风城王后，他想不出安度因会在什么情况下摘去它。他把那小东西挂在自己脖子上，掖进厚厚的毛皮斗篷，这是他离开勇士之眠时换上的冬装。挂坠盒躺在他心脏旁，像是染上他脉搏的温度。

现在，他有了新计划：找到安度因，把遗失的挂饰还给他。

当他转过身准备走出大厅时，被什么东西绊了一下。他皱着眉头看去时略松了一口气，好在那不是一段残肢或是别的更糟糕的什么，那只是本破损的书。

几道恐怖的抓痕横在棕色的皮质封面上，除此之外没有任何多余的装饰，书脊缝的很结实，一些深色的污迹浸透了书的一部分，拉希奥尽量不去想那是什么造成的。他凑近火光，打开这本伤痕累累的书。太安静了，他的心脏跳得厉害。

确切的说，这不是书，这是本日记。

污迹浸透了日记的右下角，好在这并不特别影响整体阅读。深蓝色的墨迹字体工整，排面清晰，每天的记录都从新的一页另启，就好像书写者这么做就能使这一天重新充满希望似的。拉希奥没发现显示物品主人身份的标示，这可能属于任何一个认真的随军参谋，他快速地翻阅着。

“……无畏要塞哪里都好，除了这儿的食物，厨师腌制鲑鱼手法让人怀疑他是不是天灾派来的奸细，致力于往配料里放瘟疫好让所有人死于食物中毒。”

这是相当靠前的一页，拉希奥忍不住为记录者喝彩了，他对这些鱼的看法与日记主人不谋而合。

“不过在很多居民的储粮正遭受真正的瘟疫侵蚀时，我想我们没资格对此挑三拣四。”

又有几页对驻守北风苔原的记录，拉希奥快速地略过它们，尽管他有点喜欢记录者的某种相当认真的幽默感，但他需要更重要的信息，关于这场可怕的攻防战。

“我们与第七军团在暮冬要塞回合，我很荣幸能与联盟最锐利的刀锋并肩作战。天灾仍在暮冬城肆虐，我们抵达之后，他们总算可以分出人手拯救暮冬城的平民。当天晚些时候，我与一位来自暮冬城的老者共进晚餐，倾听他的遭遇。他的妻子被一个食尸鬼咬伤了，他和儿子拿草叉干掉了那个落单的食尸鬼，她伤势颇重，但还活着，而老汤姆觉得自己能治好她。我不太想重复他接下来的遭遇，现在我们都知道了被天灾袭击但尚未直接死亡的可怜人接下来会发生什么……那位老妇人在她儿子的照料下活过了一晚上，但她没撑到天明，她转变成了那种她所畏惧的怪物，然后袭击了她的孩子。我意识到自己所有安慰的言语对一位失去了爱人和孩子的父亲来说都太过苍白，于是我只能安静地听他讲完自己悲伤的故事，陪他喝下那些高浓度的矮人烈酒，反复地说着‘我们会赢的’。现在我是真的这么相信，就算是谎言，当重复一千遍之后你也会把它当成真的。除了嬴，我们别无选择。”

拉希奥又扫过了几页。

“……尽管对部落的敌对情绪仍然无法完全消散，但几日后我们需要与他们站在同一战线上，与德拉诺什•萨鲁法尔的骑兵一起开往天谴之门。我们中的一些同胞在抱怨兽人的无信和残暴，我并不想为兽人们开脱，军士们的怀疑并非毫无道理。但此时此刻，我只能祈祷小萨鲁法尔和他的父亲一样值得尊重……至少识得大局。”

拉希奥知道天谴之门战役的结局，尽管那时他尚未出生，但对于历史，他比许多年长的人类或者兽人都要清楚得多。这里和现实明显不同，他猜测亡灵皇家药剂师没来得及引爆那些无差别攻击的瘟疫炸弹，至少他在来的时候没发现任何属于兽人的遗骸，日记的记载证实了他的猜测。

“黎明时分，小萨鲁法尔的骑兵迟迟未到。不安和愤怒在守备军中蔓延，无论是什么原因，部落的缺席都会使这场尚未开始的战役以失败告终。那些城墙上的士兵们眉头紧皱着凝视着远方，几位年龄大些的军士则开始抱怨，‘我就知道那些绿皮的杂种不可信任！’‘要我说，没了他们的拖累，还是凭我们自己攻上冰冠堡垒靠谱！’但所有人都知道，这会是严重的损失。

……

黄昏时分，一位站在塔楼高处瞭望的士兵兴奋地朝着人群大喊‘他们来了！’他的声音很稚嫩，听上去最多不超过十九岁。但不用他喊，接下来所有站在城墙上的人们都能看到远方扬起的雪尘和行军的声音，那听上去声势浩大，远超约定的计划。等看清来临的军队之后，几乎所有人都倒吸了一口冷气。

那不是萨鲁法尔的骑兵……那是茫茫无边蹒跚的食尸鬼，摇晃的憎恶，盘旋的石像鬼，像蝗虫一样奔赴暮冬城。

它们来了。”

拉希奥停了一小会儿，他似乎隔着纸页感都能受到书写者的绝望。他翻了翻日记的后半部分，剩下的记录不多了，他再次把注意力集中到那上面来，试图寻找某种希望。

接下来的内容变得极为潦草且非常短，每个短句凌乱地拼凑在一页上，日记主人似乎放弃了另启新页的做法，就好像他已经对新的一天丧失了所有的希望。拉希奥竭力分辨那些异常杂乱的文字：

“……我们没来得及加固城墙，我们必须守住城墙。”

“一个受伤的弓箭手向他的同伴恳求，如果他死了请把他的尸体烧掉，他不想变成那些杀死他的怪物。我衷心希望也有人能对我这么做，在我死后。”

“我们尝试派出信使骑着残留的狮鹫飞往无畏要塞，禀告此地的消息。但那些在上空盘旋的石像鬼太多了，它们三五成群地围攻一只雪白的狮鹫，撕扯它的翅膀，撕咬它的骑手……狮鹫巢空了，这些洁白的猛兽和它们的骑手一样勇敢，但这无济于事。”

“一只小队计划向南突出重围，预计抵达群星之墓。尽管每个人都不觉得自己能够成功，但这是唯一的希望，城墙无法坚持太久。”

“天灾招来了一只冰霜巨龙……只剩骨骼的巨大生物冲毁了半个城墙，每个人都知道这意味着什么。”

“他来了，那个弑父的疯子。”

日记戛然而止。

拉希奥把它揣进怀里，转身走出摇摇欲坠的堡垒。那个挂坠盒贴着他狂跳不止的心脏，像是要安抚它似的。他来到狼藉一片的空地，腾跃而起，向南飞去。他会没事的，他反复告诫自己，正如日记主人所说，谎言重复一千遍之后也会成真。

***

暗夜精灵是一个亲近自然的种族，就连他们休憩的场所也是如此。他们的故乡泰达希尔到处都是敞开式近乎露天的木屋旅店，即使他们来到北极也对露天环境毫无反感。群星之墓的旅馆大概是拉希奥见过的最简陋的旅馆之一，一头绿发的旅店老板直接对他说，如果你感到冷的话，可以钻进他的帐篷。他们似乎只要有一汪月亮井就能快快乐乐地活下去。这里有挺拔的树木，闪烁的极光，纯净的月亮井，除了一张贴近火炉的温暖床铺以外什么都有。好在此时此刻他并不需要一张床，他需要信息，联盟的残部，天灾的计划，暮冬要塞的幸存者，什么都好，只要能帮他找到他失踪的朋友。

“我很抱歉，林中的树妖几日前向我们禀报了暮冬要塞的惨状，我对我们完全没帮上忙而深表遗憾。”绿发的男性精灵犹豫地回应着，“我听说有一支小队计划突围，抵达群星之墓，你有他们的消息吗？”拉希奥急切地冲上前去，暗夜精灵忧郁地看着他，摇了摇头。“……迄今为止，你是唯一的造访者，我想他们最终没能成功。”

黑龙没有继续问下去，这里不再有他需要的东西了。他茫然地飞翔在雪原上空，重新捋着事件的头绪。这不可能，暮冬要塞不可能无人生还，守护者曾指引他要满足安度因的心愿，安度因必须活着，不然他来此有什么意义？

说到那只黑龙，拉希奥猛然想到，那个家伙一贯喜欢突然出现，趾高气扬，神神叨叨地说着什么，给自己各种各样的警示和告诫，此时此刻，拉希奥极其迫切地期待它的出现，说点什么，什么都好。他尝试着呼唤它，他该称呼它什么？不是“拉希奥”，他不能在半空中高吼自己的名字，那太蠢了。最后他选择用龙语呼喊“守护者”，带着焦虑与绝望，回应他的唯有呼啸的风声。拉希奥烦躁地点燃了一小丛灌木，这个混蛋，当你真正需要它的时候他就消失了，就像……

就像他自己一样。事实就是，在那些他们分别的时光里，在安度因遭遇灾难与挫折时，他从未出现在他的朋友身边。那些所谓的关心不是来的太少，就是太迟。 

等寒风把他的脑子吹得清晰一些之后，他重新向北方飞去。

天谴之门像一张巨口，随时准备吞噬一切鲜活的生命然后吐出残渣。附近总有不间断巡视的天灾部队，几只食尸鬼，几只扭曲的憎恶，三三两两蹒跚徘徊。拉希奥在那儿潜伏了很久，像一只阴影中的怪物，时不时突袭几支走偏的小队，把它们叼往偏僻之处，试着盘问出那场针对暮冬要塞围攻的信息。可惜你无法与它们中的大部分进行智慧层面的沟通，另一部分则是只能吼出一些威胁性的语气词。拉希奥没有离开，除非他得的自己想要的信息，否则他绝不罢休。

后来他碰上了一只巫妖，准备陷阱和禁锢法术费了一番功夫，但是值得。

很久之前，当人类王子不小心目睹他“不文明”的一些审讯现场时，曾对他的行为表示过厌恶，但现在安度因不在这儿，他有足够的耐心和手段得到自己想要的东西，没人能阻止他，哪怕是巫妖王也不行。

那巫妖终于开口了，可它的话并未给自己的命运带来转机，话音刚落，怒不可遏的黑龙就将它烧成了灰烬。

黑龙腾跃而起，冲向迷雾，事实上他并不确定自己该飞向何方，巫妖那不怀好意的低语还在他脑海中盘旋：

“没人能从暮冬堡垒活着离开，我的主人保证了这一点。”

“……除了那个金发的年轻统帅，主人对他另有安排。我们带他回到了冰封王座。他拥有一个极为固执的灵魂，这令主人很不高兴……”

“……复活的仪式摧毁了他，他惨叫了很久，直到他叫不出来。他的死毫无价值。我们把他丢给了城外的食尸鬼，也许你能试着找到他的头骨……”

这不可能。黑龙继续冲上云层，那个狡诈的巫妖在说谎，安度因还活着，他必须活着，他的挂坠盒还在拉希奥身上，他怎么能？

***

黑龙最终在南边的海岸线降落。他坐在海岸的礁石上，望着空中硕大古怪的风筝。他不能就这样一股脑地扎进无尽之海，他有职责在身，既然梦境还在继续，他就必须找到他。

莫亚基港口的高空漂浮着很多硕大的鱼形风筝，这是海象人消遣。尽管天灾军团扫荡一切活着的生物，但顽强的海象人还是凭借自己的生活方式活了下来。他们依赖捕鱼为生，特别是体型较大的鲸鱼，莫亚基港口到处可见海象人利用鲸鱼骨骼建造的精致房屋，他们在骨骼外扎上厚厚的兽皮作为保暖防风之用，这些房屋看上去比群星之墓那群暗夜精灵的旅店看上去温暖得多。

“年轻人，我可以找出二十个词来形容大海的美丽，却找不到一个词来形容你的悲伤。”

当拉希奥正出神地凝望着那些巨大的风筝时，一个宽厚的声音打断了他的遐想。他回过头看，来者是一个雄性海象人，他没什么防备地靠近拉希奥，就好像坚信他不会像那些天灾一样把他撕成碎片。

“我猜你属于那些远征勇士的一员？我认得你斗篷上的标志，佩带那个标志的勇士曾帮我们很多忙，我们对此感激不尽。你看上去和你的战友走散了，而且又冷又饿，你为什么不来敲敲海象人的小屋呢？”

拉希奥这才意识到，自己随手抓来的斗篷属于某个喝醉的联盟的士兵。他没有打断这个海象人笨拙的关心，鬼使神差地，他跟着对方走进了那间鲸骨构造的小屋。

小屋就像外面看上去的那样暖和。拉希奥解下斗篷，挨着炉火坐下，接过海象人递来的一份烤鱼，那味道很棒，比无畏要塞的腌鱼强上百倍。那个本地人说自己叫莫伊，一个猎手，负责指挥村落的围猎，但现在他们能狩猎的空间正越来越小，海岸线成了他们食物唯一的保障。莫伊没有继续抱怨，关切地看向陌生人，从开始到现在，他只说了自己的名字，然后就致力于干掉手中那份烤鱼。屋内的气温很高，他摘下了那顶奇怪的帽子，略长的黑色卷发遮挡住他的眼睛，他看起来依然带着一种近乎绝望的伤感，莫伊第一次靠近他时就能从他身上闻到这个。“愿意谈谈你的麻烦吗，拉希奥？”黑皮肤的青年抬起头，红色的眼睛盯着海象人，他犹豫了一会儿，开口道，“……我和我的朋友走散了。”“很重要的朋友？”莫伊追问着。“很重要的朋友。”

“啊，年轻人，你应该告诉我他的情况，本地人总比你的消息要灵通很多的。”

拉希奥放下那份只剩尾巴的烤鱼，眼睛像是重新燃起了火焰，“他——”

“莫伊！那个怪物！那个怪物又来了！它带走了孩子们！”

一个海象人闯进了莫伊的小屋，打断了他们的谈话，她听上去像是一位雌性海象人，她急切地，沮丧地，断断续续地向猎手汇报着突发的情况。

拉希奥逐渐总结出了海象人面临的麻烦：一只离队的天灾怪物最近总在莫亚基港口附近徘徊，起初，它会杀死一些驯鹿或者别的大型动物，后来它开始靠近村落，攻击并带走一些落单的海象人。它的速度很快，海象人甚至看不清它的具体形象，受它攻击致死的尸体呈现出一种古怪的暗紫色，伤口如同弥漫着一层久久不散的影子。海象人称呼它为“暗影收割者”。

“它往哪个方向去了？”

拉希奥站起身，插入海象人的谈话。

“东北方向，它带着村里的几个孩子……”

拉希奥走向猎手，向他点了点头，“莫伊，感谢你的收留，我愿意帮你们追寻那个怪物，如果可能的话，努力带孩子们回来。到那时你可以再给我一些本地人的‘灵通消息’。”猎手朝拉希奥露出一个感激的微笑，那个雌性海豹人同样表达了感谢。拉希奥带上帽子，系上斗篷，隔着衣物轻轻按了按那个温暖坚硬的挂坠盒，离开了温暖的小屋。

*它饿了，它总是很饿，饥饿蚕食着它。就好像这份饥渴并不源自于胃，而是扎根于灵魂。它需要血，新鲜的血液，鹿，食尸鬼，海象人，人类，什么都可以，它从不挑剔。*

海象人的提示是对的，他朝东北方向飞去，沿途看到了一些暗紫色的血迹。然后他看到了一个小小的身体，他降落片刻，那是一个已经死去的幼年海象人，某种力量撕裂了他的咽喉，他们说的没错，这孩子的伤口弥漫着一层古怪的暗影，这不是单纯的物理攻击，这是一种强大又诡异的法术。拉希奥为那个孩子感到遗憾，继续顺着血腥味前进。

*外面很冷，这份寒冷让它想到了某些更遥远的记忆，比如被一把寒光闪闪的锐器切割灵魂。它冷，它想念那些避风的岩石，那些炙热的岩浆，它想回家，虽然它并不清楚家的含义。*

血腥味指向了一个拉希奥非常熟悉的场所，当他来到这儿时，不由自主地屏住了呼吸。

他熟悉这些被烧毁的枯树，黑色的岩石，炙热的岩浆，每头黑龙都应当对这个地方刻骨铭心——这里是黑曜石巨龙圣地。血腥味一直蔓延到圣地北部的主洞穴，拉希奥伸了伸翅膀，在入口降落下来，化作人型，沿着流淌的熔岩，拿出怀中的匕首，躬身进入了宽阔的洞穴。

沿途他看到了很多怪异的尸体，海象人，人类，野兽，甚至还有很多食尸鬼和一两只半截的憎恶，它们都被那种古怪的阴影覆盖着，拉希奥压抑住反胃的冲动，继续向洞穴深处走去。霎时间，一道黑影掠过他的左肩，他向反方向疾速闪避，他注意到自己左后方被削下了一大块岩石。他攥紧手中的匕首，静候着黑影的下一次攻击，但它迟迟未见动静。

许久之后，那道黑影突然移动到拉希奥的正前方，它如同暗影本身，安静地蛰伏着，不出一声，拉希奥看不清它的模样和轮廓，这令他有些紧张，热度从他体内升腾，一层薄汗贴着他的后颈。

可它接下来说的话却让拉希奥入坠冰窟。

“我认识你……你不会伤害我……你爱我。” 

尽管那声音尖锐又痛苦，如同冰锥划过粗粝的岩石，听上去令人心碎，可他依然熟悉那个声音。拉希奥在一瞬间意识到一个可怕的事实：这不仅仅是安度因的噩梦，这噩梦更是他的。

笼罩着那个怪物的阴影消散了，拉希奥逐渐看清了它的模样，它看上去像一个死亡骑士，只是损毁的更加严重，它的右前臂被什么东西啃食殆尽，只剩下了骨骼。它的服饰，尽管破烂不堪，拉希奥依然熟悉那身装扮，那曾属于一位圣光牧师，他有着一双美丽的蓝眼睛，当你望向那双眼睛深处如同凝视平静的大海。现在，平静的海洋烧干了，它们变成了一对闪着幽幽蓝光的鬼火，那对鬼火盯着拉希奥，像是要灼伤他的灵魂。

安度因。

拉希奥发出无声的哀嚎。

安度因没有继续攻击他，他只是用一种迷惑的表情盯着他看。当拉希奥分辨出他的身份之后，就无法再用怪物指称他，即使他此时此刻的行径和怪物毫无分别。那几个海象人的幼崽无声的躺在他的脚下，毋庸说，他们都成为了尸体。

拉希奥意识到安度因在发抖，他看上去一直很冷。

***

于是黑龙生起了一堆火，就像他们从前那样，围着火堆坐下。很快，安度因就会骂骂咧咧的让拉希奥亮出他的伤口，然后召唤圣光为他疗伤……安度因的手骨触碰到了拉希奥的膝盖，这把他从回忆中唤醒，再次回到这个噩梦。除了他们相遇时的第一句话以外，安度因什么都没说，拉希奥也是，就好像他们彼此保持沉默就能抹去发生的一切。一团紫色的暗影盘绕在安度因指尖，像有生命的活物那样绕着他的手骨打转，拉希奥熟悉这个，当那些光芒还是金色的时候。黑龙安静地注视着那团不详的暗影缠着安度因的尺骨，看着它们轻盈地跃向篝火，在空中随意地延展变换，翩翩起舞，在岩壁上留下怪诞的阴影。这很奇怪，拉希奥先前不知道阴影本身也会留下影子。他出神地望着影子原始的舞蹈，直至它们突然消失。

拉希奥感觉自己肩头一沉，安度因的脑袋斜靠过来，他的眼睛阖上了，可依然掩盖不住寒冷的蓝光。他像很久以前那样，倚靠着黑龙，进行短暂的休息，或者进入梦乡。他的发梢弄得拉希奥的耳朵很痒，它们不再是璀璨的金色，而是闪着幽光的黑紫色。他看上去真的非常疲惫。影中之影，梦中之梦，他真希望安度因能做个好点儿的梦。

拉希奥没有打扰他的睡眠，他摸索出怀中的那本日记，映着火光，再次打开了它。

他认认真真地读着，从第一页到最后一页，没有跳过任何一天。再次感受书写者的绝望让他感到麻木。当他终于翻至最后的一页，准备合上日记时，某个新的变化引起了他的注意。

在“那个弑父的疯子。”后面，凭空多了一段崭新的笔记。

字迹是暗红色的，潦草异常，他揉揉眼睛，确定不是自己眼花之后，吃力地分辨着。

“那个弑父的混账击败了我，并且拒绝了结我的生命，就像他对其他人做的那样。我不知道自己是不是唯一活着的人。我能猜出他对我的“另有安排”……我向圣光起誓，我绝对，绝对不会沦为巫妖王的走狗，就算我会因此付出一切。”

现在，拉希奥能够确定这本日记的主人是谁了，尽管在心底的某个地方他早已明了。

他快速略过那些安度因在冰封王座上的记录，那里的每一个字都让他觉得自己的血液在冻结成冰。

“——停下，停下，停下，住手！“

……

那个巫妖没有说谎，至少在形容安度因的尖叫方面，安度因像是完全不想要他的嗓子了，没有任何活着的人在遭受了那种折磨依然保持理智。他继续翻阅着……它们真的把他抛给了食尸鬼。拉希奥觉得他快要抑制不住烧毁一切的狂怒。

再然后，那些记录逐渐变成了缺乏意义的呢喃。

诸如“我饿。”或者“我冷。”

再或者，“我想回家。”

拉希奥翻动书页的手不住地颤抖，一些液体顺着他的脸滑下，落在脏污的纸面上。他发现自己在哭，这似乎已经持续了很久。

记载仍在继续，又一行文字凭空出现在了新的一页。

“拉希奥。”

他在呼唤。

“拉希奥。”

“杀了我，拜托了。”

黑龙猛地合上那本日记，他的心脏疯狂的叫嚣着。

“他很痛苦，你真该听他的话。”

一个声音在他身侧突然炸开。拉希奥回头望去，毫不意外的看到了那只和他相仿的黑龙。守护者示意他跟随自己出去，拉希奥犹豫了一下，轻轻将安度因的半个身子放下，脱下斗篷盖在人类身上，随后向外走去。王子微微晃了晃脑袋，随后向毛绒斗篷的深处钻去。

“你一直都没有出现，我呼唤过你……你一直都知道，对不对？从一开始，我所有的尝试，所有努力都是无用的，只是为了更接近痛苦本身。”当他们重新回到北极绚烂的极光之下时，拉希奥面无表情的向守护者陈述着事实。

“我不会听从你的指示，我不介意他变成了什么，他是安度因，并且永远都是。天杀的——就连那些真正的死亡骑士也能觉醒属于自己的自由意志，我花费了这么长时间来寻觅不是为了给我的朋友一个利索的解脱……我是来帮助他的。”他低着头自言自语，仿佛落向地面的雪花是这个世界最奇妙的造物。

守护者以一种近乎怜悯的表情望着他。

“就连你自己都不相信你刚才的话。是的，在现实中，也许死亡骑士能够摆脱巫妖王的低语，但你我都清楚我们身在何方，梦靥不会朝着你期望的方向前进，它只会朝着最糟的可能一路狂飙。”黑龙轻轻拍了拍翅膀，卷起地表的新雪。守护者继续说着，“也许你会觉得，自己之前顺利地给了他救赎，但你必须明白，有些东西就是我们无能为力的，有些梦靥你就是无法漂亮的战胜它，击碎它，你早晚会被它追上然后碾成碎片……可你必须直面它，不能怀抱愚蠢的希望在梦靥中捉迷藏，这会浪费我们的时间，最终他可能真的无法苏醒。”

“让他从低语中得到解脱，给他有尊严的死亡。这是你能给予他最大的帮助了。”

“所以，”拉希奥抬起头，朝守护者笑了笑，“你是在要我杀掉世界上我唯一在乎的人。”

守护者安静地看着他。

拉希奥继续说着，声音没有过多的起伏，就好像他的情感已经在方才燃烧殆尽了。“我明白了。在你眼中我一直就是这样，为了更高的利益，不择手段，可以做任何事——他可以毫无愧疚的干掉自己的同胞，杀掉自己的朋友当然不在话下，完全不会觉得脏了自己的手或是伤了自己的心。是不是这样？”他抬起头，那双猩红的眼睛直视着守护者。

“是不是这样，安度因？”

守护者像是被什么击中了，他露出了一个苦笑，“你一直都知道这个，拉希奥，你这个聪明的家伙。我并不是‘你’，我们做见到的一切……归根结底都属于他的一部分。所以你早该明白，当我请求你杀了‘他’时，是真正的我在请求你。”

“那真的很痛。”守护者缓慢地摇着头，“……被低语萦绕，被暗影操纵，尤其是当你意识到，凭借自己的力量根本无法获得解脱时。”

“求你了，拉希奥。帮帮他……帮帮我。”

守护者俯下身躯，向黑龙哀求着。

拉希奥什么都没说，他转过身，回到了洞穴。

拉希奥靠近在篝火旁睡着的人类，他伏下身来，从自己脖颈中取下那个闪闪发光的挂坠盒，把它挂在安度因的脖子上，又在上面烙下一个吻。这个轻柔的动作弄醒了人类，他睁开闪烁着幽光的眼睛，迷惑地看着他。

“冷。”

他重复着。

拉希奥跪下身来，用力地抱着他，像要把他填进自己的胸腔。他能闻见安度因颈间腐朽的气息，拉希奥的右手拂过他的后脑，在他耳边低语着：

“嘘——马上就会暖和起来的，我保证。”

***

当他离开洞穴时，守护者背对着它，昂首望着天边逐渐崩塌的极光。周围的一切如同一幅被大雨冲淋的画，以一种不可思议的角度扭曲着，融化着，就好像它们的造物主不在了。

“谢谢你。”

守护者悄声说着。拉希奥没有回应，径直迈入了黑龙为他开启的下一扇传送门。

破碎的极光落在他脚下，照亮了他前行的路。


	10. 睡前故事和晚安吻

“三天了，你已经连续三天晚上在上床后偷偷爬起来点灯，你是在偷吃东西还是在干吗？到底要怎样你才肯乖乖睡觉？”

“……我只是睡不着，父亲。”

“伯瓦尔说你是在怕黑，我说我的儿子怎么可能会怕黑呢——”

“——伯瓦尔公爵在逗你玩呢，父亲！我才不怕黑！……我只是无聊在看书打发时间。”

“哦？看书看到午夜然后睡着了灯还亮着？”

“……”

“这样，我们来做笔交易，我给你讲一个故事，来代替你的‘打发时间’，完了你就给我乖乖睡觉。”

“嗯！”

“……父亲？”

“怎么？”

“您不用坐在那张椅子上，那把椅子太硬了……我是说，我的床很大，完全可以容得下我们两个……”

“那就别干愣着了，孩子，快把你的小屁股往那边移点儿……你还在傻笑些什么？”

“从前，有一个来自吉尔尼斯的人……”

“他的小女儿在一个月圆之夜去黑瘴林拜访她的祖父，结果发现一只长着獠牙，满身白毛的怪物躺在祖父的床上，小姑娘被它吓了一跳，掏出小匕首准备防身，结果那怪物说自己就是她的祖父，被女巫下了诅咒。然后女孩和她的祖父一起击败了女巫，破除了可怕的狼人诅咒。父亲，这个故事我已经看过不下三个版本了。每个东部王国的孩子都听过它。”

“好吧，那我们换一个……从前，在黑石山有一头邪恶的黑龙，它绑架了……”

“不是吧父亲？黑石山的黑龙？它绑架了洛丹伦的小公主然后威胁吃掉她的父亲，国王召集全东部王国的勇士出征，并宣布：杀死恶龙的人可以迎娶可怜的小公主。一位英勇的骑士经过一番激烈的搏斗斩杀了黑龙，救出了公主……但其实这位勇士是另外一头黑龙变的，只是为了骗取公主的芳心。您从我三岁起就开始讲这个故事，好告诉我龙都是阴险狡诈的生物，一定要提防恶龙迷惑人心。我已经能把它倒背如流了……”

“你到底还要不要听我给你讲故事了？”

“要……”

“最后一个，不管你有没有听过，这都是最后一个了！”

“嗯哼。”

“这个故事的名字叫《魔石》，你有听过这一个吗？”

“没有，父亲，这是个新故事！”

“好吧……那就这个了。”

“在古神陨落的时代，燃烧军团的恶魔阿扎里制造了九颗充满力量的宝石，用它们来诱惑凡人。弱者屈从于魔石的力量，他们的灵魂随即被阴影吞噬。” 

“阿扎里将紫色的水晶送给黑暗之心，只有最渴求力量的人才能得到。第一个拥抱黑暗的是术士林恩，为了自己的那些黑暗研究，得到石头之后他就杀死了同袍。”

“父亲，‘同袍’是什么意思？”

“‘同袍’意味着极为亲密的朋友和战友。”

“这真可怕，一个人居然会为了一块石头谋杀自己的朋友。”

“安度因，人们为了力量所做的事，有时会远比这可怕得多……随后，古老森林中的精灵们用尝试玉石抵抗恶魔的诅咒。阴影散去，但仇恨扔在，脆弱的灵魂遭到扭曲。精灵长出了角与蹄，他们的森林开始燃烧。”

“那些精灵，就是住在大树上的那些吗？”

“我不太确定……不过有可能。”

“古代的巨魔拥抱了阿扎里的礼物，黑色的石头如匕首一般锋利。找到黑曜石的人，身边再也没有同伴，不管谁得到它都注定孤独终老。”

“父亲，什么叫‘孤独终老’？”

“就是一个人失去了他所爱的人，然后独自老去。”

“……”

“……别那样皱着眉头看着我，安度因，你的母后的确是去世了，但这并不意味着我就是‘孤独终老’，有你在我身边，孩子，我永远称不上是孤独终老。现在别太好奇了，让我们快点把这个故事讲完，好让你早点睡觉。”

“牛头人的草原在烈火中焚烧，绿色的火焰中涌出无尽尖牙利齿的野兽，牛头人酋长得到了这块绿色的翡翠，想要用它的力量拯救自己的土地。他们释放了心中的怒火，族群却从此失落。究竟谁是猎手，谁又是野兽？”

“岩石化成的矮人们听信了阿扎里的许诺，他们向地底深处不断挖掘，寻找银光闪闪的法力秘银，纵横交错的地下王国曾一度兴盛。但渴求力量的贪婪最终带给他们的却是末日，他们唤醒了地底古老的炎魔，被永久囚禁在秘银的墓穴之中。”

“光滑的珍珠送给了神秘的高等精灵，他们用珍珠尝试更多强大新奇的法术，一个又一个，他们的尝试都成功了，除了最后一个。强大的召唤魔法反噬了他们自身，精灵们长出了鳃与鳍，灵活的施法手指长出了蹼。他们被沉入深海，再也不见天日。“

“蓝色的宝石归海底的鱼人领主所有，它们被粘液包裹起来，很快鱼人就接连不断地涌上了海滩，两只，四只，然后是更多，更多……它们成为了所有初出茅庐冒险者永恒的噩梦。”

“第八颗石头……第八颗石头是洁白的钻石，珍贵的宝石激励纯粹的信仰。低声的祈祷可以让逝者苏生，但没人知道要付出怎样的代价，尝试用它唤醒死者的人都再也无法亲自向别人讲述他们的故事。”

“……最后一枚红宝石毁灭了它的主人阿扎里，无名的法师凭借它破解了结界。阿扎里发出绝望的咆哮，被封入扭曲虚空，再也不见踪迹。但九颗魔石依然散落在世间，人们相传，被魔石承认的主人能够获得堪比堕落泰坦般重塑世界的力量。”

“故事就是这样，你满意了吗？”

“这个故事，它是真的吗？父亲？”

“这只是个神话故事，孩子，哪怕历史变成传说，传说变成神话……而到最后我们都会变成故事，希望你能写就一个好故事。”

“现在，快睡吧，我的小狮子。”

一个轻柔的吻即将落在小王子的额间。

然后所有的一切都静止了，群星不再闪烁，烛火不再晃动，风，就连风也凝固了。金发的孩子悲哀地注视着国王近在咫尺的脸——他离他那么近，仿佛触手可及，却又永远分离。

巨大的阴影从四面袭来，它们席卷一切，吞噬一切。

只留那孩子独自站在暗影中。

“现在，父亲，轮到我孤独终老了。”

***

安度因•乌瑞恩王子在一片急促的呼吸中骤然惊醒。火光照亮了他惨白的脸，左眼的旧伤又在一下一下地抽痛，仿佛有人用炙热的烙铁轮番压在他的皮肤上。他用力按住眼眶，朝那堆温暖的篝火瑟缩了一下，好像在尽力躲避来自四周森林阴影中的怪物，又或者只是逃避那些阴影本身。阴影无处不在，它们和昔日的悲恸一起呼啸而来，扰得他不得安眠。自从离开暴风城之后，他总会梦见这个，所有的梦境都有着相似的开端，先是温暖的烛火和柔软的床铺，然后是父亲，用他那厚重的嗓音为自己讲述一则古老的神话……而他永远得不到国王的晚安吻，他总会在父亲的吻降临之前惊醒，那些温暖的，发光的事物最后总会被无名的阴影吞噬。

这是个糟糕的梦。它总在反复提醒着他那些自己曾拥有过，而后又遗失了的东西。但它同时又非常具有启发性，它是一则谜语，一张地图，指引他找到那些他需要的东西——他正像一个寻宝猎人那样，沿着传说追逐历史。

左眼的疼痛暂时缓解了，安度因从怀中掏出一个小巧的木盒，在火光之下再度打开它。那盒子不大，内部被隔出许多个方格，数枚精致的宝石安静无害地躺在盒子里，闪烁着各色的光芒。他轻抚过那些漂亮的石头，带茧的指腹依次划过暗紫的水晶，碧绿的翡翠，幽蓝的宝石……他为得到它们付出了很多，但这些牺牲和他将要得到的东西相比完全不值一提，这必须值得。毕竟，只有能被自己掌控的力量才值得信赖，一张弓，一把剑，一些强大的法力宝石，这些远比圣光要有意义得多，至少，它们永远不会在你绝望地呼唤时弃你而去。

他拂过那些空着的格子。

只差两枚。

很快，他就能带回自己遗失的一切了。


	11. 缪斯的索求

当安度因抵达洞穴深处，单手握住那块黑色的石头时，脑中闪过的第一个念头只是“父亲说的没错，黑曜石当真如匕首一般锋利”。小而尖锐的石头切面割伤了他的掌心，可他依旧紧握不放，如同坠崖的旅人死死抓住最后一根稻草。

“告诉我，你想要什么？”

他无视掌中滴落的血，兀自对着无人的空气发问。

[你的血液很美味，孩子，我原谅你打扰了我的睡眠。]

一个蜂鸣般怪异的声音在他脑中回响着，安度因像是对此轻车熟路一般，摊开掌心，注视着石头。伤口仍在淌血，这衬得那石头乌黑的光泽格外醒目。

“所以你想要的只是这个？我的血？”

[shhhh……一个没有耐心的孩子，现在的年轻人都这样吗？想求得我的认可，那你可要付出更多才行。]

“你尽可以开口。”

[直截了当，不像过去那些扭扭捏捏推三阻四的巨魔……我喜欢。]

安度因默默注视着乌黑的石头，静待着。

[你看，我已经沉睡太久了，你看上去像是一个见过很多故事的孩子，我要你把自己的故事献给我……]

[等等，别急……我要那些最黑暗，最悲伤的故事。开头要温暖舒适，十分平静，有时也要依稀有阴影的伏笔，背叛的暗示，来一点疼痛，来一些挣扎……最重要的是要有信仰，要有超越生命的坚持。这样当悲剧降临时，才足够令人惋惜。游吟诗人们说得对，悲剧总是比喜剧要深刻的多，不是吗？]

“带走你想要的，然后服从于我。”

[我说什么来着？年轻人，你哪哪儿都好，只是太过心急。提前说明，我对悲剧的欣赏理念十分苛刻，如果你的故事无法满足我的审美，我有权拒绝你的邀请。]

金发的人类露出一个古怪的微笑，“你会满意我的故事的……我保证。”

[那就让我们拭目以待……]

一阵可怕的眩晕感从天而降击中了他，他感觉喉咙发紧，胃液翻滚，黑暗如潮水般从四面八方涌来，温柔地将他包裹。

***

他向黑暗深处下潜，这里没有阳光，没有绵长的水藻，没有色彩斑斓的热带鱼，唯有他手中法杖前段的增幅石闪烁的微光，坚定柔和地照亮着他前进的路。海水如膜腔中的羊水般缠绵地抚过他的金发，推着他向前。海底洞穴的位置远比他预想的深得多，这意味着水下呼吸咒语极有可能会在他进入洞穴前失效。想到这个反倒令他轻松不少，只要短短的一瞬，他就能摆脱这一切，在大洋深处得到永恒的安息，一如回到母亲的子宫。

在一切太迟之前，那入口出现了。

岩石山体上开凿出的洞穴有着诡异的形状，它们不符合任何一条已知的几何原理，危险潜伏在巨石那难以捉摸的角度之中——第一眼望去是凸起，第二眼却成了凹陷。没有人类工匠可以打造出那种洞口，更不必提自然造化，没有自然的造物能够如此的令人反胃。入口四周盘绕着清晰可见的浮雕，那东西看上去像一个巨大的章鱼和无数扭曲人类肢体的混合体，虬结的触须上遍布着大大小小的吸盘。当他再靠近些时突然意识到，那些圆形的黑洞不是吸盘……那是它的眼与口。一千只怪异的眼睛同时注视着他，一千张尖牙利齿的巨口随时准备将他吞噬。他发自本能的战栗，几乎要立即落荒而逃。然后他下意识地攥紧了手中的法杖——这是他从暴风城带出的为数不多的物件，那似乎是件礼物，实际上他不太记得清那礼物来自于谁，只隐约觉得那对他意义非凡。法杖依然安静的闪烁着，这令他重新想起此行的意义。呼吸咒的时效将近了，他咬了咬牙，在千道目光的注视下快速游动，像只义无反顾冲进鲸腹的人鱼。

深不可测的地方传来微不可闻的歌声，那是一种混沌的感觉，那些声音似乎是直接投射入他脑中的。他穿过漫长的甬道，在肺部即将炸裂前来到中空的洞穴内部，费力攀上凸起的岩石，瘫在潮湿阴冷的地面上，像条脱水的鱼那样大口喘息，下潜耗费了他太多的精力，他翻过身稍作休息。

然后他看到了那颗光滑明亮的珍珠，静静地镶在岩壁顶端。它温柔地注视着他。

像是忘了恐惧与疲惫，他立即起身，施法召唤那海底的造物飞来。

接下来的事情就简单了。

光滑的珍珠有着塞壬般婉转的歌喉，那唱诗般的声音对他说，它喜欢他的眼睛，它们的颜色就像它诞生的地方。它向他索取那双蓝色的眼睛。你只能带走一只。他回答说。倒不是因为他对那双眼睛多爱惜，只是他需要视力来完成他接下来的使命。那好吧，那妙曼的声音在他脑中轻轻叹了口气，毕竟它已经无所事事了千年，他总能为它找些乐子。况且，况且它真的很爱他的眼睛。

这可能会有点儿疼，很快就好了。那声音回荡在他脑中，像一曲绵长的咏叹调。

有点痛的形容实在是太过微不足道了，当他的双手死死按住左眼，在幽暗的洞穴中蜷缩身体，发不出声音时绝望的想到。

那海底的造物有一点没在说谎，阵痛的离去和它开始时一样突然，只有脊背上的冷汗和变窄的视野能证实它的存在。对他而言，这是份相当划算的买卖。毕竟，当你连灵魂都可以舍下时，一只眼睛就不值一提了。

他闭上那只仅剩的眼睛，重新坠入了黑暗。

***

[这绝不是你最好的故事……你有所保留，孩子。]那蜂鸣般的声音在他脑中低语，

[这还不够，你得拿出些更像样的来……]他已经很累了，为什么它就不能停下呢？他想要休息，哪怕只是一小会儿，他想到当他还是个孩子的时候，躺在搭着蓝色帷幔的四柱床上，听着雨声进入梦乡……

***

夏日的雨来势汹汹，摧枯拉朽。

先是浓重的乌云铺天盖地赶来，接着一声震天的巨响，天地之间立刻被磅礴的雨幕覆盖了。他在那座山上迷路了很久，山中的夜色本就来的早，突发的暴雨使得上山的路径更加难寻。跌撞之中，他来到一片空地，一座小屋突兀的矗立在那里，屋外的大树上甚至吊着一架木质秋千。柔和的灯光透过窗子照过来，和这座孤山格格不入。雨势太大了，无论如何他今晚都不可能抵达山顶，况且他抵制不住那光的诱惑。最终，他选择了上前轻叩门扉。

有人回应了他的拜访。那是个高大强壮，留着大把络腮胡的中年男性。他突然忘了该说些什么，他已经很久没有和人类正常的打过交道，他窘迫地盯着主人，一言不发。我想你是迷路了，孩子。那中年男性微笑着开口。热情的主人没有质疑他的身份，并拿来干燥的衣物和酒食款待困顿的旅人，他结结巴巴地承受着陌生人的好意。当他终于坐下好好享用一碗热粥时，他发觉到有道视线一直盯着他。

那是个十多岁的小女孩，她有干净利索的短发和一双浅蓝色的眼睛，她的目光从他进屋起就一直粘在他身上。这是我的女儿，那猎人说，我觉得她喜欢你。然后那小姑娘就跑去愤愤地锤了一下他父亲的腰。

留着络腮胡的中年人是一个和女儿独居的猎人，他们熟悉这座山，这山也同样熟悉他们。他逐渐平静下来，他说自己是位考古学者，前往山顶废弃的矮人矿洞，探求某种珍稀的矿藏。他觉得这不算说谎，他只是隐瞒了部分真相。他向猎人询问上山的路径。

猎人告诉他，明日自己可以在狩猎时亲自送他一程，这座森林有自己的规矩，外人很难找到正确的路——那孩子打断了猎人的话，她在不停地踩她父亲的后脚跟。主人笑着把孩子抄起来，好吧，听你的，猎人再次开口，我觉得我女儿可以代替我明天引领你上山，别小瞧那孩子，她是在这里长大的，她能照看好你们两个。

接着她就一溜烟地跑走了，再也没说一句话，直至翌日清晨。

当他和那孩子出发后，他才理解了什么叫“森林的规矩”。待在女孩身边，那些树木在发出他不懂得的低语，那孩子似乎能和它们交流。它们是活的，不仅仅能吸收阳光，伸展枝叶，它们甚至能在你没发觉时移动，改变路的走向。阳光从层层枝蔓中投射下来，不知名的鸟儿在树顶啼叫，许多好奇的斑鹿从他们身旁缓缓踱过。

那孩子像只精灵那样轻快地在林中穿梭，他觉得她看上去像一个年幼的暗夜精灵而非人类。有时她跳跃的过快，会把他略远地甩在后面，这时她会像只小豹那样攀在低低的枝桠上，笑嘻嘻地等着他赶来。

那孩子起初很沉默，后来不知怎的，她逐渐开口向他讲述自己的生活：讲父亲的狩猎，森林的生长，初生的雏鸟和傍晚爬上树顶时望见的夕阳。安迪，你的眼睛是怎么回事？她指着他的左眼的眼罩，向他发问。（当然了，他总不能告诉她自己真正的名字。）我想是因为爱。他眨了眨剩下的那只眼睛，含糊着说，你瞧，爱总让人盲目。她咯咯地笑着，没有质疑他的回答。那孩子的笑感染了他，他几乎要忘记了什么是真正的笑。他们迈过枝蔓，越过溪流，穿过岩石的缝隙。最终，那孩子带他来到了通向山顶矿洞的大路。

他待的时间可能要很久，他告诉孩子，他要她先回家，你父亲会很担心你的，他说。孩子犹豫了一会儿，答应了他，她说自己和树木打了招呼，它们会引领他回家的。他伫立在洞口，注视着那个小小的身影，直至她消失在树影中。随后他转过身，迈入矿井深处。

紫色的水晶是一位史诗爱好者，它爱那些不可抵挡的宿命安排和曲折的戏剧冲突。

给我第一个你走出矿洞时看到的灵魂。梦呓般的声音回荡在他脑中，不管那是什么，把它交给我，让我们看看命运会对你做出怎样的安排……

人类沉思片刻，这是个简单的赌博，他甚至不用付出什么高昂的赌注，他只需要在森林里多转一会儿，找到一只可怜的鹿或者随便什么生物，然后他就会离自己的救赎更进一步。他没理由拒绝它的安排。

他答应了它，随后带它离开了阴暗的矿井。

他闻到了空气中湿润的泥土气息——

“安迪！你终于出来了，刚才树告诉我今晚会有很大的雨，在雨中你很难自己分辨回去的路，我一直在等你回家！”

一个银铃般动听的声音在他耳畔炸开，一瞬间他只觉得自己身处地狱。

她不该在这儿，她应该早早地就到了家，跟她的父亲共进晚餐，他们都是很好的人，他们会一起度过漫长而美妙的一生。她真该回去的，她不该管他，就让他继续迷自己的路吧，反正他总是在迷路。

“你怎么了安迪？你的脸色看起来很糟糕，你生病了吗？”

他没有生病，但他希望自己能立即暴毙身亡。一个恶劣的玩笑，命运总喜欢对他开这种玩笑。当他待在深海的时候，他真该让珍珠带走他的两只眼睛，他绝望地想着。

离开矿洞后看到的第一个灵魂，我们说好的。那该死的石头在他脑中啸叫。它为什么就不能闭嘴呢？我喜欢这个命运的安排，那梦呓般的声音似乎打起了精神，这是个绝妙的戏剧冲突，快点，我等不及品尝那味道了。我们约好的。

他闭上了唯一的眼睛，他想到洁白的暴风城，想到自己长久以来做出的挣扎。我知道你想做什么，孩子……你瞧，当你找到我剩下的姊妹，你就能实现你的目的，你可以带回那些你想要的，无一例外。紫色的水晶在他脑中呓语。它是对的，无论如何他必须带他们回来，他当然也会带她回来。他不能停下，停下之后他就什么也不剩了。

她只来得及发出一声疑惑的哎唷，然后一切都安静了。

他怀揣着那石头一路狂奔。闪电照亮了愤怒的树影，森林在他头顶哀嚎——它们在质问他的谋杀。磅礴的雨幕泼洒下来，他想要把自己溺死在雨中。他在一条的溪水前停下，涌动的水流让他恶心，他开始疯狂地干呕，然后是真正的反胃。

他几乎把所有胃里的东西都吐了出来，最后是一些掺血的胃液。他感到奇怪，自己的血居然也是红色的。他晃了晃身子，跌入不断上涨的溪流。

溪水裹挟着他，流向更深的记忆深处。

[这次的故事很不错，比上一个出色很多……]

[你和我之前见过的生物都不太一样，是什么让你如此迫切的想要得到我们？]

[告诉我，孩子，是什么塑造现在了你？]

那黑色的石头像是在触探他的脑子，它的触须翻搅着他的过去，一个个地掀起那些伤疤然后贪婪地舔舐。不，停下，他在黑暗中徒劳的抗争着，他感觉到它就要靠近了，他竭尽全力想要摆脱的那天，那天的一切都栩栩如生的封存在他的记忆深处……

他看到了洁白的暴风城。

***  
安度因站在暴风要塞的窗前仰望夜幕。

他从未见过像今晚这样明亮的星空，双月的光辉都无法掩盖那些星芒。没有风，周围一片静谧，一丝风都没有，连栎树上常有的虫鸣声都消失了。这让他有些燥热，他想去骑上狮鹫去兜兜风，但这只能是想想而已，管理员巴特利先生会在他出现在狮鹫巢的第一时间将他的行踪禀报国王。然后，然后他八成就要等着被焦急又愤怒的瓦里安抓去训话，“联盟的王子怎么可以一个人在晚上随便‘出去逛逛’？”接着他可能会被父亲禁足在暴风要塞少则三天多则半月。

算了吧，他可不想冒这个险。

但是悄悄在城区内散散步还是没问题的。  
想到这儿他立即换了身低调的打扮，去港口吹吹风而已，不必告知父王。不然他去个港口说不定还要被至少两个卫兵尾随，得了吧。他下楼穿越庭院的时候遇上了克里希托——那只父亲饲养的小巴哥犬，它兴奋的对着他摇着尾巴，嗷嗷地叫唤。“嘘……克里希托，安静，好孩子，拜托！”他向它示意。克里希托是只聪明的小狗，他马上得知了主人的要求，用那双水润的大眼睛看着他，歪着头等待着他的下一个指示。

“嘿……克里希托，你想不想和我去散散步？”小狗再次兴奋地吠叫。

“……安静，你不会想把我父亲叫醒的，咱们得悄悄的走。”

忠诚的克里希托跟着他年轻的主人，穿过矮人区，来到教堂广场。光明大教堂安静地矗立在明亮的星空之下，看上去和白日一样，庄严肃穆，不可侵犯。愿圣光保佑它，安度因不由自主的想着。他继续向西边的码头行进，一路走来依旧无风，他希望海边能略微让他感到凉爽。

他坐在港口的长椅上，克里希托卧在他脚边。他们一起望着远方的海。艾露恩和蓝孩子的光辉倾洒在海面上，终于让人感到平静。安度因久久地望着海天相接的远方，漫无目的地遐想。

远方驶来了一艘船，那船有着高大的桅杆。那桅杆还在逐渐升高……弯曲……安度因揉了揉眼睛，什么桅杆会弯曲？

那“船”逐渐驶近了，那根本不是什么船。港口的卫兵也注意到了那个迫近的奇怪物体，他们大声呼喊着警戒。港口依旧无风，但安度因能闻见来自海底的咸腥和……某种腐烂的味道。

现在所有人都能看清来的东西是什么了。

它有着巨大的噩梦般的漆黑形体，很难形容它的形状，它们在不停的起伏和变化。那无定型的身躯散发出恶臭，向前蠕动着、流淌着……无数触须般的阴影浮动在它的周围，一团团无定形的原生质肿泡，闪着隐隐约约的微光。上万只放出白光的，脓液似的眼睛不断在它的表面形成又分解。它正攀上港口的货船……

卫兵们没有放弃自己的职责，他们的利箭射向那个阴影般的巨物，那东西像完全没有意识一样，吞噬了那些箭……接着是那些卫兵。那巨大的躯体直扑下来，他们还没有来得及发出呼喊就被阴影般的触须裹挟，消逝于暗影。

恐惧如同海啸般袭来，他强迫自己稳下心神，他是暴风城的王子，他有义务在他的国家蒙受灾难时挺身而出。他举起腰间的法杖，在心中召唤圣光，朝那肆虐的巨物释放了一道神圣之火——

那道耀眼的光辉未能如期出现，不知为何，他的法术失效了。安度因•乌瑞恩，一位虔诚的圣光牧师，从未遇见过这样的情况，他闭上双眼，再次集中注意力吟唱法术。

什么都没有发生。

码头一片混乱，那骇人的巨物在不断膨胀，越来越多的卫兵朝这里赶来。安度因的头脑一片空白，他徒劳地摊开右手，尚未明白为何圣光拒绝了他的召唤，一道触须携着巨大的阴影从他背后袭来，克里希托狂吠着，扯着他的裤脚。

一个卫兵在千钧一发之际撞开了他，他的兜帽跌落了，联盟的士兵看到了他的金发和无措的脸，下一秒就对着他大吼：“安度因王子，离开这里！快！禀告国王！”安度因没再愣神，他无法对局势起到什么帮助了，他向卫兵点头示意，弯腰抄起克里希托，朝着暴风要塞飞奔而去。

那东西的影响比他想象的更为恐怖，大地在震动，无数触须般的阴影从皲裂的缝隙中向上延伸，缠住奔逃的路人，或者穿透他们的身体。他在跑过教堂广场时倒吸了一口气，光明大教堂整个被阴影覆盖了，昔日洁白肃穆的大理石被镀上了一层诡异的影子，他不敢想象教堂内的牧师们都如何了。贸易区的方向传来了火光，尖叫和哭喊在白城回荡。

他是在暴风要塞的阶梯外撞上瓦里安的。暴风城的国王一身戎装，正向卫兵们举剑示意，下一秒他父亲就发现了他——

安度因觉得自己要窒息了，这是个过于用力的拥抱。瓦里安的手臂紧紧地箍住他的肺，像是要把他镶进胸膛。“你不在房间，这该死的东西来的太快了……我以为我失去你了。”他的父亲喘息着，在他耳旁低吼。“我没事，父亲。港口……那生物从港口袭来，它的影响遍布整座暴风城，太快了，我们很难阻挡它，我们要立即撤离平民。”他从那个怀抱中挣脱出来，快速地说着。

“撤离已经开始了，所有城中的居民都按令前往法师区，通过传送门前往塞拉摩。安度因……”他父亲突然停下，看了他一眼，随后挪开了视线。

“肖尔！带我儿子前往塞拉摩，告诉吉安娜……替我照看好他。”

“不！！父亲！没人知道那个生物的弱点，你不能——”

“——我不能抛弃暴风城，她还没亡呢！”

克里斯托在瓦里安和安度因之间徘徊了一下，最后坚定的站在瓦里安脚下，挨着杵在地面上的萨拉迈尼。瓦里安拍了拍小狗的脑袋，“你瞧，连克里希托都愿意相信我，我们会没事的，现在快去护送平民们安然离去，这是你身为王储的职责。”

“肖尔！”瓦里安高喊着。

刺客大师抓住了王子的肩，“遵命，陛下。“

安度因再没有挣扎的机会。

法师塔下的情况出乎安度因的预料。人群中呈现出罕见的肃静，除了偶尔几声孩子的啜泣。他和肖尔挤到维持传送门的法师们面前，询问着情况。那个年迈的法师看上去快要脱水了。“殿下，一刻钟前我们的传送门还能完美的运行……”

但它现在不行了。它现在不再通向塞拉摩，而是通向未知的黑暗虚空，没人能解释魔法出了什么差错，但所有的奥术咒语都变得混乱不堪，寒冰箭变成了火球术，释放闪现术的法师则直接消失了……没人再敢冒险尝试其他的集体传送咒语。一个炉石绑定在达纳苏斯的暗夜精灵尝试了回家，但那白色小石头不再闪烁着象征魔法的蓝光。

“地铁呢！通往铁炉堡的地铁！”王子朝法师高声询问。

“我从矮人区来的……地铁里全部都是它们……没人能穿过那片影子……”

人群中有断断续续的声音回答了他。

安静，他对自己说。安静。不能慌神，他必须组织他的人民平安撤离。“调动我们所有的飞行工具……飞毯、魔像、狮鹫，带尽可能多的人撤向闪金镇。”很快那些阴影就会抵达这里，他们必须从时间手中抢下更多的生命。

“安度因殿下，你要去哪里？”肖尔捉住了他的手臂。

我们去城墙维持撤离秩序。他快速地回答，那里需要我们。

他还是太天真了。

当传送法术和炉石都起不到转移效果的时候，他为何会妄想人们能够插翅飞离末日呢？那些雪白的狮鹫没有一只能真正高飞，一张巨大无形的罩子笼盖了白城，它们无一不被那屏障挡了回来。

安度因耳边响起了骇人的、嘲讽似的啸叫，他意识到，那庞然巨物已经来到贸易区了，那些蜿蜒的阴影和触须在地面穿梭，肆意杀戮着他的人民。

他决然地向暴风要塞奔去，这次，肖尔没再阻止他。

这很奇怪，那些致命的触手和蔓延的阴影一路上都避开了他，尽管他当时并没有注意到。等他来到暴风要塞的大门前，这里已经被那怪物和它身体的延展进行了毁灭式的攻击，偶尔一些略小的影子在遍布粘液的地面上蜿蜒爬过。他看到了倒下的士兵们和他们之间——

他看到萨拉迈尼落在粘黏的地面上。

瓦里安的身躯被什么东西贯穿了，安度因轻轻地扶起国王的头，把他圈在自己怀里。他颤抖的手触碰着瓦里安的脖颈——国王昏迷了。但他依然活着。他的心脏卷过一阵剧烈的狂喜，还不算太晚，他仍可以挽回一些他所爱的人，他的双手覆在瓦里安严重的创口上，在心中呼唤圣光，释放一道快速治疗。

熟悉的温度并没有流淌过他的指尖。

这不可能。安度因持续吟唱着迄今为止他所有掌握过的圣光法术，断断续续的祈祷是寂静中唯一的声响。

这毫无道理。从他还是个孩子的时候就谨遵圣光的指引，他吟唱的每一句圣言都赋予战友重生般的力量，默诵的每一段暗言都能毁灭敌人的精神和心智，他相信人与人之间的信任与帮助，并传颂它，坚信它——只要虔诚的祈祷，圣光就永远不会弃你而去。

可他错了。

*** 

在疯狂的黑暗中，安度因停止了坠落。那些阴影再不能拉着他下沉，他的神智逐渐清晰，清晰到足以将那个在他脑中翻搅的黑色触须连根拔除。他猛然睁开眼睛，反手握住那枚尖锐的黑曜石，这次它没再划伤他的手。

“你看够了，是时候履行你的承诺了。”

那恶心的蜂鸣声终于消失了。

只差最后一枚。

等最后的钻石认可他，他会让暴风城在阴影中重生。


	12. “并非所有流浪者……”

安度因沿着长河行进。

早春的阳光很温暖，照在沿岸苍郁的针叶林中。河中大块的坚冰已经消蚀，尚未融尽的冰凌被清冽的雪水裹挟着流经这个狭窄的河段，它们相互撞击，唱着欢歌冲向远方。他步履轻快，心中充盈着少见的轻松。他长久的狩猎即将结束，无论最后的任务是什么，他都会完美的解决掉问题，成为石头的主人。

他在河道变宽的转弯处突然停下了脚步。

从水流逐渐变缓时他就发觉，自己被什么东西注视着，暗中的窥视让他如芒在背，若不是凌汛的喧声太大他可能会更早地察觉，可当他停下时，那道视线又仿佛突然消失了。河边的开阔地带太显眼了，他略微思考，掉头步入了隐秘的紫杉树林。

那东西依然尾随着他，尽管追踪者的步履极轻，可安度因能觉察得到，他对所有来自阴影的窥探都异常敏感。那东西离他很近了，最多不过几步远——

他猛地转过身，如狩猎的猫科动物那样发出致命的一扑，将追踪者压制在树干上，锋利的匕首对准它的脖颈。

那是个黑皮肤的古怪青年，他穿着古怪繁琐的服饰，戴着一顶古怪的大帽子，他甚至有一双古怪的红眼睛，那对猩红的眼睛惊讶地睁大，死死地盯住他。安度因从未过红眼睛的人类，还没来得及询问他的身份和意图，那古怪的追踪者就开口讲话了：

“安度因，你的眼睛怎么了？”

那个丝绸般的声音在他耳畔响起。

***

当自己被人类一瞬间制住反压在树上的时候，拉希奥有些恍惚。尽管他承认安度因圣光法术的强大，可论近战体术，他从不认为安度因能胜过自己。而人类刚才的反制动作相当娴熟，他在拉文霍德庄园时曾见过无数次老练的刺客发出类似的攻击——这需要相当多的实战经验。再然后，黑龙就看清了人类。安度因一身游侠猎人的装束，腰间分别挂着着剑和法杖，背后挎着一张短弓和箭袋，腿上甚至绑着不止一把匕首。安度因•乌瑞恩，一个移动武器库？这可真开了他的眼界。他看上去比真实的国王要年长一些，脸型瘦削，深蓝的眼睛下浮着一圈阴影，略长的金发随意地挽在脑后。

他看上去糟透了。如果说暗影收割者像是一地散落的碎片，那眼前这位则是被砸碎后重新拼凑在了一起。拉希奥只能勉强说，他比上一位安度因要略微健康了一点，至少他还在喘气。 

然后他注意到人类绑着黑色眼罩的左眼。这让黑龙心里燃起一股怒火，什么人胆敢弄伤他的眼睛？

人类没有理会他的疑问，安度因只是以一种见了鬼的眼神看着他，手上的力道丝毫没有放松，拉希奥下意识吞咽了一下。

“你是谁？谁派你来的？”人类皱着眉头，严肃地发问。

好问题。拉希奥想，严格意义上是我自己坚持要来的，你的联盟盟友们对此也有些许推动。当他开口时只是说，“拉希奥，你可以叫我这个。没人指使我，是我自愿来为你提供帮助的。”

追踪者以一种古怪的，期待万分的眼神回望着他，不知怎的，这令安度因想到了克里希托，他立即甩掉这个荒诞的念头。

“拉希奥？我应该知道这个名字吗？”人类皱着眉头，故做沉思了一阵，片刻之后露出一个轻蔑的笑容。“不，我不这么认为。”手中的匕首更加贴近了追踪者的咽喉，安度因微微侧过身子，低头俯在他耳边，一字一句地说着，“你的目的。”

他的声音很轻，但拉希奥听得很清楚，他几乎能感觉到人类的呼吸拂过耳廓，随即，一种莫名的懊恼和羞赧就击中了他。“嘿，我已经回答过你一个问题了，公平起见，你至少也要告诉我一件事。”他愤愤不平地叫嚷着。

“比如，为什么你不治好自己的眼睛？”

蠢问题。

拉希奥几乎在抛出它的一瞬间就后悔了。人类的右眼蓦然睁大，随后他意识到自己的脖子被安度因的匕首划伤了，他能感觉血液正顺着领口流下。他继续以一种无所畏惧的姿态直视着人类的眼睛，试图从中找到一丝熟悉的犹豫。

接着他就结结实实地挨了一记肘击，身体下意识向前蜷缩的时候，他第一次意识到原来牧师揍人还可以这么疼，下一秒，安度因持刀的右手就决然地劈向他的后颈。

该死，这家伙果然记得白虎寺的仇。

在他陷入黑暗之前，这念头从他脑中一闪而过。

***

“你还好吗？”

一个熟悉的声音在他耳边响起。特意留下看自己是否死过去了？看来安度因仍旧良心未泯……拉希奥揉着后脑，挣扎着睁开眼睛。

“哦……是你。”

那头和他几乎一模一样的黑龙正担忧地盯着他。这让拉希奥更加烦躁了，他粗暴地活动着脖颈，清了清嗓子，吐出口中的血腥，“你们都有什么毛病……”

守护者不依不饶地盯着他，似乎在确认他的情绪状况，“你还在生我的气？”

“一到十，告诉我你的愤怒指数。”

拉希奥扶着树站起来，对守护者摆了摆手，“得了吧，把自己变得幽默并不能使你看上去更像我，更何况它一点都不好笑……哎呦。”

他揉着自己的腹部，继续说道，“我能分清事态的缓急，我不会把你怎样的……我还需要你告诉我那家伙究竟怎么了……”

这似乎再次引起了他的激愤，他皱着眉头低声抱怨着，“什么安度因会把不认识的无害路人当成威胁上来就敲昏啊，这不公平，每个安度因都记得我……”从那个小鬼到……暗影收割者，至少他们都会天然的亲近信任自己。

黑龙发出一阵难以自制的嗤笑，随后安静下来，“不只是忘记了你，他还遗失了很多……”接着他告诉拉希奥，那些关于石头的古老神话，关于暴风城的死亡的和圣光的遗弃，那些 关于石头的长期梦境。“他坚信，自己只有找到那些传说中的石头，才能让暴风城从阴影中重生。”守护者发出长长的叹息，“可那些都是很狡诈的石头，安度因找到了它们，为此付出了残酷的代价，宝石会索取他的一部分作为交换，比如一只眼睛，一份仁慈，……一些快乐的记忆。”

“哦，”拉希奥不由自主打了个哆嗦，“哦。”他认真地思索着一些疑点，为何安度因能从阴影覆盖的暴风城中逃生？为何他会反复梦见儿时的故事？

良久的沉默之后，他再次试探着开口，“快乐的记忆……所以我猜他是因为这个才忘记我的？”

“自作多情。”守护者朝他翻了一个巨大的白眼。

“所以这一次我的任务是什么？帮助他拿到最后的钻石，实现他的心愿？”拉希奥朝守护者发问。黑龙沉吟了一会儿，回答道，“也许是，也许不是。就像我一开始说的那样，我是那个被梦靥侵蚀的对象，而你才是那个贸然闯入跳着脚大吼大叫——‘拯救我的朋友’的那个人。现在别废话了，快追上他，就只是……尽管去做你认为正确的事吧。”

拉希奥有些感激地望向守护者，开口道：

“……那你还真是没用。”

接着他佯装灵巧地躲过了黑龙的扫尾。

***

安度因觉得那道该死的视线又回来了。

他之所以砍晕那个古怪的家伙，是防止任何可疑势力暴露自己的行踪。他对追踪者本人没有任何印象，但当他真的下手揍他时，一种怪异的报复感又得以满足。在幽静的紫杉林中，他能敏锐地察觉到树木不自然的晃动，他相当确定，那个家伙又追了上来，锲而不舍地挑战着自己的底线。

上面。

他毫不犹豫地从背后快速地取下短弓，朝声音来源的方向射了一支羽箭。他的箭没有发出正中目标的声响，它被什么东西挡开了，随即掉落下来。他屏息着，再次取出一支箭，拉满弓弦，向上方瞄准。

一个巨大的身影从树顶冲下，随着他的突然降落，杉树的短枝落了一地。

安度因望向那个追踪者——

那是什么？他发出了短暂的惊叹，他面前站立的不是之前那个黑皮肤的古怪青年，而是一个巨大优雅的玄青色巨兽，头部的黑色尖角盘旋着向后，双翼垂在身侧……那是头龙。接着它张开自己的双翼，扇动了几下，转头看向自己，它着有一双巨大的红色眼睛，它张开了吻部……

糟糕。所有人类都知道，绝对不能面向一头张开巨口的龙。不管是火焰、冰霜还是毒液，它们的吐息都足够致命。安度因在瞬间跃向一颗粗壮的树干背后。

预想的攻击并没有袭来，那头龙难道只是在开口讲话？接着他就听到了那个耳熟的，丝绸般的声音——“你好啊，我亲爱的安度因王子。”

“很抱歉吓到了你，我没有恶意。就像我之前说的，我叫拉希奥，我是一头黑龙。我是来为你提供帮助的。”那头龙继续说着，听上去极为诚恳。

得了吧。安度因在树后默默盘算着，什么武器可以在近战快速地放倒一头龙，思索了一圈无果之后，他决定继续静观其变。

“我知道你的遭遇，我知道你的目的，我会全力以赴帮你拿到那颗石头。”那头龙继续说着，“我知道你曾经做过一笔交易，所以你大概不记得了……但我向你发誓，我们曾是非常要好的朋友。”

“我可以为你所用，一条龙总会有些独特的利用价值。”

安度因听到了一声极轻的声响，他向那头龙望去。那头黑龙消失了，那个古怪的青年站在原地，现在他知道追踪者不是一个人类了。

青年——拉希奥，既然他这么说了。拉希奥真诚地朝他微笑，一手放在胸前，一手背在背后，屈膝鞠躬，那是一个标准的属于暴风城的问候礼节。“更何况，我亲爱的王子，不管你是否愿意，你永远都别想再把我甩开了。”

这该死笑容感染了他。

***

他们行走在杉林的边缘，继续沿着长河行进。

安度因没有明确表示答应他的跟随，但也没有反对，拉希奥就当他是默认了。所以当人类从树后走出，继续前行时，拉希奥不假思索地跟上了他，尽管他心中明白，安度因之所有没有表示，可能只是因为他没有足够的把握快速地干掉一头真正的黑龙。但是管他呢。跟上他，扫清他的障碍。这就是拉希奥的任务，简单明确，易于操作。

拉希奥决定率先打破沉默。“你想谈谈你是如何——”

“不。”人类回绝了他。

“嘿，你甚至还不知道我要问什么。”

“不管你问什么，答案依然是‘不’。”安度因声调毫无起伏地回答。

拉希奥耸了耸肩，“好吧，如果你执意如此。”他们又沉默着走了一会儿，“既然你吝啬与分享自己的故事，那我就大方地讲讲我的。”

“还记得我们第一次见面的时候吗？我想你忘记了，不过没关系，我还记得这个。”人类头也不回地继续向前走着，像是完全不在意他的旅伴在说什么。

“那是在潘达利亚，潘达利亚你记得吗？就是那个被迷雾笼罩的大陆，那里居住着很多黑白相间，身材肥硕，喜欢喝酒，对生活永远持有愚蠢的乐观态度的生物，他们称呼自己为熊猫人。我就是在一间熊猫人开的酒肆里瞧见你的。”

“你那时很年轻……并不是说现在的你就很苍老，只是无论内外，那时的你都比现在感觉上要年轻许多。你刚刚死里逃生，拄着拐杖，一瘸一拐地走进那家酒肆，向掌柜童福打听着‘黑王子’的消息。我猜你是从那些联盟的勇士那儿听来的，我对待自己的勇士一向很慷慨。”

“坦白说，我至今也不明白，一位重伤初愈的联盟王子为何会意外造访我的酒肆。”他顿了顿，“你加深了我对联盟的认识，从某种程度上讲，你或多或少地影响了我对联盟与部落的判断。无论如何，认识你是我的荣幸。”

他絮絮叨叨地说着那些无关紧要的过往，安度因没有接他的话，但他知道他在听，他就是知道。

“……有次我溜进了童福的酒窖，醉得颠三倒四，不得不说熊猫人酿酒的水平真是一流，我再没喝过比四风谷更好的酒——然后我就回到了自己原本的形态，趴在那些酒桶上兴奋地打着响鼻，把窖藏烧得，呃，几乎一干二净。童福气极了，你永远也想不到一个真正生气的熊猫人能有多可怕……他掂着平日里剁芜菁的菜刀，暴怒着冲过来，咆哮着要切掉我的尾巴。”

安度因微不可察地发出一阵轻笑，黑龙听到了，他继续讲他的故事。

“要知道，那会儿我才两岁，这个成年的熊猫人明显是在欺负一只神志不清的雏龙。”他停顿了一会儿，像是在怀念那些昔日的，关于人类王子对他年龄的嘲讽。安度因没接他的话，他继续讲下去。

“然后你出现了。驱散了那些看热闹不嫌事大的冒险者，安抚了暴怒的熊猫人，出资赔偿了他的地窖……‘一个从熊猫人刀下拯救恶龙的王子’，我的侍卫是这样形容你的。”

“接着你抱我来到你楼上的房间……这是她们告诉我的。当我终于从混沌的宿醉中清醒时，你正安静地看着我，向我微笑。”那是怎样的笑啊，拉希奥想着，如此疲倦，却又如此安然。为再见到这样的笑，他似乎愿意真的丢掉一条尾巴。

“你的发梢有几缕被烧焦了，我想那是我干的好事，你只穿了一件衬衣，脖子上戴着一条闪亮的挂坠，那真是个漂亮的小玩意，我一直好奇那里面藏着什么——”

“那属于我的母亲，银匣里是她的画像。”

安度因毫无征兆地开口。

橙红的落日滑向森林的尽头，为河面镀上了一层金色。人类的目光在夕阳的红光中逐渐变得柔软。

他们没再说什么，加快了脚下的步伐。

***

当他们终于来到最后的藏宝地时，夕阳的光辉已经要燃尽了，只在天边留下几片镶着金边的云，幽暗的林间回荡着鸟儿归巢的鸣叫。 

那是个规模不大，造型奇特的建筑，看上去像一个小型神殿。拉希奥觉得它很眼熟，一时却想不起来那是什么。随后他意识到，自己在德拉诺见过类似的东西——这是一艘坠落的小型德莱尼飞船。不管它当初是为何落在这个荒僻的森林里，它无疑都已经在这儿待了很久了，飞船的底部深陷地面，一些不知名的藤蔓包裹了它的大半个船体。安度因着迷地凝视着它。

“你确定‘它’在这里面？”拉希奥把这个问题重复了三遍，当他第三遍在人类耳边大声质疑的时候，安度因才如梦方醒般呓语着回答。

“……是的，我能感觉得到它在召唤。”拉希奥几乎能听见人类声音中的颤抖，他太兴奋了，毕竟他离终点只差一步，拉希奥能理解他，只是他有一种奇怪的预感。

他们围着坠落的飞船转了好几圈，最后才找到被藤蔓缠得严严实实的舱门。安度因拔出腰间的短剑，把那些碍事的植物劈到一边，仔细研究这那道门。舱门紧闭，人类首先尝试用剑撬开门扉，但它们毫无悬念地纹丝不动。拉希奥阻止了他无用的尝试，后退几步变回黑龙的形态，朝舱门喷吐着炙热的火焰。

黑龙的火焰只是把那些蜿蜒的藤蔓烧了个干净。尽管这艘船坠落的时间已经很久了，但显然，它的防卫魔法仍忠诚地履行着自己的职责。黑龙试着用尖锐的爪抓凿撞击，那扇来自宇宙的门依然无动于衷。

黑龙回头望向安度因，无奈地朝他耸了耸翅膀。

安度因什么都没说，看上去依旧沉稳，但拉希奥清楚，人类此时离气急败坏大概只有一步之遥。就在他担忧着安度因会不会突然歇斯底里地发作时，月亮升起来了。

艾露恩的光辉穿过破碎的云朵，温柔地倾洒向林间。

月光照在飞船的舱门上，接着，在黑龙刚刚喷过火焰的地方，淡淡的光芒开始浮现，紫色的线条出现在来自宇宙的金属上。一开始那只是如同蛛丝般细微的痕迹，月光只能偶尔反射在其上，但不久之后，这些线条向外逐渐扩散加重，变得清晰起来。拉希奥注视着这些发光的线条勾勒出的图案，在门的顶端，是一道由某种他不认识的文字构成的弧形，在弧线下，虽然有些地方的纹案已经模糊了，却依旧可以看得出大致的图形。那看上去像一个巨大的圆形盾牌，盾牌被一把火炬状的纹路一分为二，和其他的图案不同，它反射的光芒是金色的。一颗狭长的水晶图案镶在盾牌中央，三颗相似的水晶散布在盾牌的边缘。 

“这些是用只会反射星月光辉的金属打造的，德莱尼在铸造和雕刻上总是很有一套。”安度因抚摸着月光下的图案，低声说着。他的手指拂过盾牌的中心，停留在中间那个火炬状的图案上，良久之后，他忍不住开口：

“……我想这个金色图案象征着圣光。”

“上面的文字写些什么？”拉希奥好奇地问，“我记得你对德莱尼语略知一二？”

“你说的没错……这些是德莱尼语写就的。”安度因抬头望向那拱形的文字，“上面只是写着：‘欢迎来到圣光庇护的流浪者之船，朋友，开口即可以进入。’”

“什么叫‘开口即可以进入’？”拉希奥问道。

“这并不怎么重要……就是说，如果你是朋友，说出通行的口令，大门就会为你打开，接着你就能进去了。”

“这是个突破。”黑龙有些刻薄地说着，“只有一个问题，这些坠机的德莱尼恐怕都已经不在人世了，因此我们想弄到口令恐怕会有些困难。”

“这不是问题……既然它有通行的口令，就意味着可以用语言的魔法骗过它，我恰好知道一些开锁的魔法，我们可以先试试。”安度因的眼睛里闪烁着希望，他抽出腰间的法杖，伸展手臂，指着那扇门，吟唱着一些拉希奥听不懂的言语。

当他结束那段命令般的咒语时，淡紫色的线条开始消失，但金属的门依然纹丝不动，过了一会儿，那些线条就又回来了。他用许多不同的顺序重复了这句话许多遍，或是改变语调，从严厉呵斥到温柔讨好，接着他一个接一个地尝试着其他的魔法，有些较快、较大声，有些则是较慢、较轻柔，可什么事都没发生。

众多星辰逐渐闪烁在夜幕之中，晚风吹拂，大门深锁。

他用法杖猛力地敲击着舱门，用所有他已知的艾泽拉斯的语言大吼着“开门“。最后，他气得将法杖丢到地上，沉默不语地坐着。

拉希奥走到他身边，和人类坐在一起，拍着他的肩膀，低声安慰着他。黑龙盯着那道闪烁着光芒的弧形文字，一个新奇的想法从眼前一闪而过。“安度因，安度因！”他大力摇着人类的肩，“德莱尼语的‘朋友’怎么说？”

人类迷惑地抬起头，“‘Freund’？”

舱门的图案闪耀了一下。接着，随着一声蜂鸣，那扇圆形的盾牌开始慢慢旋转着从中央分开，往外打开，直到两扇门都完全张开为止。他们可以看见一道向上的阶梯和门内不知闪亮了多久的紫色水晶。

“你的小脑瓜实在是复杂过了头，我就说带我一起总能派上些用场。“拉希奥幸灾乐祸地对人类说着。安度因没有理会他的玩笑，立即起身走入了闪烁着紫色光辉的入口，头也不回地扔给黑龙一句话，“待在这儿，别跟上了来……或者离这里越远越好。”

“呃，不用谢？“拉希奥朝他的背影大喊。

***

安度因走出飞船时的脸色异常糟糕，他的行动并不顺利。拉希奥憋住了那些即将开口的玩笑。

人类在黑龙燃起的那堆篝火旁坐下，靠在一棵树上，抱着双膝沉默不语。早春的夜晚依然寒冷，看得见呼出口的气息，拉希奥趁着人类和最后的石头交涉的功夫抱来了一堆紫杉树枝，生起温暖的小火。

“这次那颗石头又向你要了什么？有什么我能提供帮助的吗？”

人类把自己的脑袋埋在掌心 ，大声地朝拉希奥吼着——“安静！”，过了一会儿他把头从手中抬起来，深深呼吸了一口气，阴沉着脸说，“这么说吧……如果只是杀掉你就可以让我得偿所愿的话，我会毫不犹豫地这么做。只是交易不是这样做的，你帮不了什么忙，所以别烦我，让我安静思考。”

拉希奥迎难而上，“也许你只是太疲倦了，你需要好好休息，也许等明天，明天一切都会很好。”然后静待着人类朝他发火。

“当然，拉希奥，明天。”安度因没有生气，反而露出一个倦怠的微笑，“你以为我这么长时间是怎么过来的？明天，我总是这样告诉自己，永远是明天，一个可爱的词，这词也许就意味着天堂。”

他闭目休息，四周只有木头燃烧时发出的噼啪声。

当安度因突然睁开右眼时，他抓住了黑龙向他伸来的手。他抬眼望去，拉希奥正面露赧色地眨着眼睛。“你知道我没在攻击你……我只是想看看你的那只眼睛。”他被攥住的那只手指了指安度因黑色的眼罩。

人类没松开他的手，他们陷入了一种古怪的僵持。

最后安度因叹了口气，放开了黑龙的爪子，他从一开始就注意到了，黑龙对他的眼睛有着一种超乎寻常的执着。“拉希奥，你真的是一只非常、非常不可理喻的龙……如果我不妥协，我猜你会这样跃跃欲试地尝试整整一个晚上？”

黑龙以一种“你真是了解我真棒那我们现在还等什么”的表情看着他。

人类再次叹了口气，当他解开眼罩的时候，觉得自己像在打发一个又黏人又讨人嫌的三岁小孩，说真的，这头龙几岁了？

黑龙没再多嘴，他专注地俯身向前，伸手抚开人类额前略长的金发，把它们别在耳后。安度因没再阻挡他的手，他睁开自己的双眼。

他左眼的蓝色虹膜消失了，笼罩了一层珍珠般的翳，像一潭不再流动的死水，一口挂满蛛网的井。拉希奥的手小心翼翼地覆上安度因的两双眼睛，人类的睫毛像忽闪的蝴蝶翅膀那样轻触着他的掌心。

他低下头，隔着自己的手，在人类的左眼上偷偷落下一个吻。

“好了，现在你需要好好睡一觉！”拉希奥突然站起身，朝安度因宣布，人类本想说些什么，但被黑龙接下来的发言截了回去。

“ 不许说你不困——需要我像对待人类幼崽那样唱安眠曲哄你睡觉吗？”

“好啊。”安度因的脑袋枕着双臂，向后靠在树干上，温和地向黑龙微笑，“好啊。”

“哇哦。”拉希奥轻轻感叹了一下，他找了个舒服的姿势坐下，“唔，我刚好知道一首合适的曲子，还是我在德拉诺的时候从那些德莱尼那儿听来的，他们叫它‘星空下的流浪者之歌’。我用自己的语言唱给你听。” 

月下的森林一片寂静，只有黑龙节奏舒缓的歌声和跳动的火光萦绕在他们周围。

安度因闭着眼睛，听着拉希奥用属于龙的古老语言歌唱，这让他越发困倦，他迷迷糊糊地想着，黑龙有一副迷人的嗓音，怪不得人们总会被他具有迷惑力的声音欺骗……

当拉希奥唱完那首歌的时候，人类已经入睡了。他小声地念叨着，“晚安，安度因，祝你做个好梦。”随后轻轻起身，走入了身后舱门大开的古老飞船。

***

安度因不肯告诉他那石头的要求，所以他必须自己弄个明白。不然他该如何帮他呢？他在那首歌的中间吟唱了一道催眠的咒语，从现在起直到清晨，人类绝对不会突然出现干扰他的行动。

他穿过那些闪烁着紫光的水晶，顺着楼梯盘旋而上。在飞船上层空间的中央，他看见那颗闪耀的钻石。

一个空灵悦耳的声音凭空投射入他的脑海，拉希奥觉得自己似乎在哪里听过和着相似的声音。[你不是那个刚在来请求我的孩子，你也是来要求我的认可吗？今天可真热闹。]

“不，不是为我自己，我是替他而来的。告诉我你需要什么，如果我满足了你的要求，那么你就要接纳他成为你的主人。”

[也许你要先知道我的要求是什么，年轻人。]

“只要我能够完成。”

[我有着一些非常奇妙的力量，足以令枯木抽芽，逝者苏生。是的，我的确办得到这些……但我诞生的地方离这里很遥远，在那个地方，宇宙熵值需要保持绝对的守恒。]

[这没什么难以理解的，你要先让什么东西沉睡，然后才能让什么东西苏醒。]

[所以我告诉刚才那个孩子，想要求得我的认同，必须要先有一个自愿牺牲的灵魂。不是指你自己的灵魂，而是另一个完全理解你的需求，知晓自己的结局，并依然愿意为之付出的灵魂。]

“这可是笔艰巨的交易。”黑龙喃喃自语。

[所以这就是为何，长久以来我一直都没离开过这个地方。]

“所以我猜你一定很想离开这艘破船？”

[当然，你这样的生物无法理解如此漫长的等待。]

“嘿，”黑龙对着钻石露出一个商人的微笑，像多年以前他对待那些和自己讨价还价的冒险者一样，好比他们在讨论一把匕首，或者一件披风，“我们做笔交易如何？”

“拉希奥！你在做什么——“

一个尖锐的声音打断了他和钻石的交涉，一瞬间他心中警铃大作，安度因醒了？当他快速地转身后，意外地发现那只梦境中的黑龙正焦急地站在自己面前。

“你知道我要做什么，如果你真的是他，你应该已经知道了钻石的要求。”他平静地回答。

“你这个蠢货。”守护者气急败坏地朝他咆哮，“事情不是这样做的，你不能就这样贸然把自己献祭掉，不要小瞧梦境……你可能会永远迷失在这里。总会有别的办法的，你的诡计和谋略呢？用你那引以为傲的脑子好好想一想！”

拉希奥叹了口气，“你曾经要我仔细观察，自己选择怎样做才是正确的事。我照你的话做了，这就是我郑重思考后的决定。”

“荒谬！”那头龙看上去在即将爆发的边缘，守护者愤怒地撞击地面，伸展它的翅膀。但这是梦境的下层，拉希奥早就知道，它无法真正影响下层梦境的走向。

它愤怒地朝拉希奥咆哮着，“你这头恶劣的黑龙崽子，你仍在对我的上个请求耿耿于怀？像个爬虫一样死在我的面前，这就是你对我的报复？”

“不，怎么会呢？我亲爱的安度因，”拉希奥皱着眉头，真诚地朝守护者微笑，

“这是我对你的拯救。”

说罢他一把攥住那颗钻石，石头在一瞬间发出耀眼的光芒。守护者向前冲去，它巨大的，半透明的双翼穿过了他。

***

是婉转的鸟啼将安度因唤醒的。清晨的阳光洒在他的身上，他伸了个懒腰，他觉得自己似乎做了一个很好的梦，只是记不得具体的内容。他身边只剩下了篝火的灰烬，那个喋喋不休跟在他身边的黑龙消失了。

他有一种奇怪的预感，快速起身，跑向了坠落的飞船。

他一走进舱门就感觉到钻石对他的低语，它说它认可了他作为自己的主人，他飞一般地冲上楼梯，看到了他长久以来追逐的梦想——和一头死去的黑龙。

拉希奥。

他显示出了自己的龙型，静静地卧在地上，像是睡着了。但安度因明白那是永远不会苏醒的长眠。他注视着那头黑龙的尸体，心中有种空洞的失落。但当他走向那枚闪闪发光的石头，一阵怪诞的狂喜就席卷了他。

他长久的追逐结束了，他即将踏上回家的路，回到暴风城，所有他希望比自己活的更长久的事物，他能带他们回来……

当他握住那枚钻石时，那个优美的声音开口了。

[我有很多事情要告诉你，孩子。首先让我先完成自己的契约，那个自我牺牲的灵魂和我达成了一笔交易，他献上自己的灵魂，我献上对你的效忠，同时他还要求，要我把一份东西还给你，一份我的一位姊妹曾向你索取的记忆。]

[现在请你收好他的馈赠……]

一阵暖流涌入了安度因的脑海。

他看见儿时的自己躺在床上，瓦里安就在他的身边，他刚向自己讲完一个长长的睡前故事，“到最后我们都会变成故事，希望你能写就一个好故事。”瓦里安坚定地说着，向他温和地诉说晚安，“现在，快睡吧，我的小狮子。”那个轻柔的吻终于落在他的额间。

他看见自己十二岁生日那天，瓦里安送给他一把闪闪发光的法杖，尊重他想要追随圣光的理想，“我的儿子，将会成为暴风城最伟大的牧师。”他捧着金色的法杖，仰望着父亲灿烂自豪的笑脸。

他还看见了一些他也不太清楚自己是何时去过的地方，他看见了那个古怪的黑龙——他们在一间风格特殊的酒馆里执黑白子下棋；他们被一群暴躁的，会说话的猴子追赶，跑得上气不接下气；他们去偷一些不知名的鸟类的蛋，那只小龙被突然回巢的亲鸟一口衔住尾巴发出尖锐的痛呼。

他看到夕阳西下的海边，他们并肩坐在海边的礁石上——

“等到我再长大一些，”拉希奥宣布说，“我会礼貌的请你骑到我的背上，带你去看各种奇妙的地方。在那些地方，我们一个晚上经历的冒险就会和你父亲十年遇到过的一样多。”

他听见自己在笑，又感觉到泪水不断地落下，但他不明白这是为什么。

过了很久之后，他才听到钻石声音的回响。

[你感觉好些了吗，孩子？]

[我和我的姊妹不太相同……正如你曾听到的那个故事，军团的阿扎里塑造了我们，但我们被创造出之后就拥有了自己的意志，我们中的有些想要回到创造者的手中，有些想要追求自己的乐子，有些只想要离那个控制狂远远的。恶魔曾在我的内部封印了一位被腐化的纳鲁，但现在，纯洁的牺牲净化了恶魔的腐蚀，纳鲁得以传达出一些我之前不知晓的信息。]

[阿扎里在利用你，孩子，他长久的被封印虚空，需要他造物的力量来解除自己的封印。他透过虚空的裂缝给你的国家带来灾难，给你压力和动力，让你帮他找到自己的造物，当你完成了自己的追逐，将我们汇聚在一起，共同施展力量的时候，他就能趁着这个机会从扭曲虚空回到人间。]

[绿色的火焰和阴影将无处不在，你会彻底地迷失自我，成为他的奴仆，你的过激会被奴役，这个世界将被侵袭。]

安度因发出一阵受伤的哀嚎，“所以，那些牺牲……我的追逐毫无意义。”

[你不能这样说，在一切太晚之前，阻止恶魔的诡计已经弥足珍贵。]

“我不知道要怎么办……我该怎么做？”他无助地朝空气开口，像一个所有的道路都被阻隔了的，找不到家的孩子。

[纳鲁让我告诉你，你失去一切的那个晚上，圣光没有回应你不是你的过错……恶魔的虚空立场扰乱了一切能量。自始至终，圣光从未弃你而去，那头自我牺牲的黑龙说的对，这么久以来，你为什么不尝试着治好自己的眼睛呢？]

[你在内疚和自责中盲目太久了，孩子。愿圣光指引你的道路。]

低语暂停了，安度因终于停下了自己的啜泣，他看着手中光芒闪烁的钻石，想着它方才的指示，和父亲曾告诉过自己的故事——第八颗石头是洁白的钻石，珍贵的宝石激励纯粹的信仰，低声的祈祷可以让逝者苏生。

他跪下来，双手合十，那石头变得越发温暖明亮，一阵熟悉的暖流再次回到他的指尖，从指间滑到心房。这久违的温暖他让浑身战栗，圣光指引着他倾尽钻石的力量，太阳般明媚的光辉闪耀在黑龙身上，低声的祈祷萦绕在他的四周。

当那阵耀眼的光芒散去后，死去的龙睁开了他红色的眼睛。人类贴着黑龙硕大的脑袋，抱着他几乎仅剩的所珍视的事物，歇斯底里地痛哭着。

拉希奥伸出舌头舔了舔他的脸，什么都没说。

***

安度因决定回到故乡看看。

这么多年来，他从未回到过暴风城，也没有主动寻求过任何相关的消息。哪怕是再看看那些断壁残垣，他依然想要回去，看看那些他曾为之不顾一切奋斗的事物。

黑龙带着他飞翔。在路上，拉希奥知道了自己“死后”所发生的事，“所以你耗尽了那颗钻石的力量，好带我回来？”“嗯……实际上是我必须要耗尽宝石的力量，好确保阿扎里永远待在扭曲虚空，那个恶魔要为自己的罪行付出代价。”拉希奥听见安度因在他背上发出含糊的声音。

“但当然，带你回来也是我计划的一部分。”许久之后，人类贴着他的脑袋，小声地说。

当他们终于踏上熟悉的土地时，太阳已经要落山了。安度因远远地看到暴风城中零零散散地升起一阵一阵的烟。他皱着眉头，想不出为何废墟还会燃烧。等到他们离近了才意识到，那升起的烟雾意味着什么。

那是傍晚时分的炊烟。

城中破损的建筑有些已经被修葺，开始有人类重回这座死城定居了。他们是那些在灾难刚开始发生时逃向城外、逃向塞拉摩的人，他们是在那天刚好不在城内，出门在外的人。他们的亲人或许在那次的暗影中消逝，活着的人四散奔逃，但只要人活着，就总会想家。

尽管人们还时常提心吊胆，但这里毕竟是他们世代相传的家乡。于是，虽然生活大不如从前，幸存者们还是陆陆续续地回到了故城。

暴风城不再死寂了，她将在暗影中再度重生。

当他们分别时，拉希奥忍不住又问了一遍那个愚蠢的问题，“安度因，为什么你不治好你的眼睛？”人类笑了笑，“我知道自己能治好它，但我想留着这个，作为一份纪念，一份警示。”

“你会以国王的身份回到人们之间吗？”

“……我会尽我的全力帮助他们过上想要的生活，但现在也许不是一个国王回归的好时候，我的人民也许需要再多一点的时间才会接受一位临阵脱逃的国王。”

“这不会很久，我向你保证，他们十分需要你。”

黑龙最后向人类低头示意，转身准备离开。

“拉希奥？”

安度因最后叫住了他，他回过头望去。

在夕阳橙红的光晕里，人类露出了一个他最爱的那种笑容，“谢谢你。”

***

“好啦！你总不能还在生我的气，你总要为我打开下一扇传送门的！”

拉希奥追在那只黑龙身后，一路小跑着高喊。

“而且这怎么说呢？我想我们扯平了？”他无奈地摊开双手，朝守护者无辜地笑着。

那头黑龙看上去依然很气愤，“你这个愚蠢的，荒谬的，自私的家伙……你怎么能保证自己会平安无事呢？谁给你这样的自信？要是你真的一直死着呢？你要和我一起烂在这个噩梦里吗？”

拉希奥低下头想了想，“我有自己的判断，从看到那艘德莱尼的飞船开始我就有种预感，再加上那颗钻石的声音……我在沙塔斯听到过圣光生物的声音。我知道这对安度因来说意味着什么。”

“况且，”他把头抬起来，直视着守护者的眼睛，“我是在安度因的梦里，我从不认为自己会受到什么真正永久性的伤害。毕竟，你在你爱人的梦里，全世界都那么爱你。”


	13. 爱的哲学

毫无疑问，这里是暴风城。

但它和往常又有些不大一样，天色已经很晚了，双月的光辉早已洒遍了白城，可到处都挤满了人，大街小巷挂满了色彩斑斓的彩灯，地上散落着欢庆过后的礼花纸屑。孩子们在中心广场奔跑追逐，人们在酒馆，在街头大声嚷着，笑着举杯畅饮，庆祝新王的登基——“国王万岁！”

拉希奥几乎要被人群乐观的氛围传染了，差点忘了自己身在何处。平心而论，这看上去一点儿也不像是个梦靥。当他朝着暴风要塞的塔楼飞去时，还能听见人群中依稀回荡着瓦里安的名字。也许这个梦境中的瓦里安国王没有殒命在破碎海滩，也许这次，安度因有着足够多的时间和机会慢慢成长，直至成为一个真正成熟、受人爱戴的王者，而不是像现实中那样仓促地接过沉重的担子。想到这儿拉希奥心中泛起一阵遗憾，他错过了现实中安度因的加冕典礼，尽管他曾一直期待这个，但当它真正发生时他却犹豫了。他那时有些不安——或者说恐惧，他不敢见他。

事实就是，当他和凯诺兹合谋将白虎寺搞得天翻地覆后，德拉诺的事态并没有按照他的计划展开，从这个层面上讲，军团的回归甚至能和他扯的上关系，而这其中当然也包括了瓦里安国王的死。他不知道安度因会不会产生这样跳跃性的思维，但无疑，他已经意识到了某种让他感到不安的可能性——安度因也许这辈子都不会再原谅他了。在重创安度因的人生方面，他的家族绝对可以赢得桂冠：扰乱暴风城的政局，毁掉暴风城一半的旧城区，害死了安度因的母亲。他自嘲地想，安度因也许会想把他的头挂在暴风城的墙头上，就挂在奥妮克希亚的头颅旁边，这真是个好位子，有什么比家人团聚更好呢？

他依然不确定，当现实中的国王醒来时，是否还愿意见到他的朋友——如果安度因还把自己当做朋友的话。好在，现在他有了一个弥补的机会，这次他可以站在新王的身边，帮助他的刚刚接过王冠的朋友应对可能遇到的危机。当他靠近要塞时，决定首先探访国王的起居室。他知道它的位置，况且今晚的卫兵和那些欢呼的人群一样，都有些不在状态，这让他轻而易举地就抵达了要塞内部。他在国外房间外侧的露台上降落，房间内正亮着灯，晃动的影子映在深蓝的窗帘上，这下他不必担心自己的造访会打扰国王的睡眠。他变回人型的伪装，轻轻推开那扇落地窗。

安度因逆着光坐在桌旁，看上去像是在沏一壶茶。他不假思索地朝那个身影走去，迈着轻快的步伐，向人类问好：“你好啊，我亲爱的安度因国王——”

他的问候僵住了。

人类缓缓地转过身，那双湛蓝的眼睛里写满了惊讶与困惑，他的眼角布满了皱纹，每条皱纹里都蓄满了生命中的磨难和沧桑，昔日的金发像是落满了冬泉谷的雪，在月光下熠熠生辉。只有那双眼睛依然是年轻的。它们的颜色美丽一如往常，仿佛夏日阳光下的海水，广阔而深邃，又像晚秋无云的晴空，让人感到安静和寂寥。

在经过了几乎一个世纪般漫长的沉默之后，人类犹豫地向他伸出手，黑龙听见他苍老的声音：

“……拉希奥？”

黑龙颤抖地走上前，双手握住了那只枯瘦的手。

“这真的是你，或者仅仅是我的一个梦？”

拉希奥在心中大声叫嚷着“是的，是我，我是真的，而且专为你而来。”他想把这话对年迈的国王说上一千遍，然后再一千遍。

可他什么都没说，只是握紧安度因的手。

***  
这些日子以来，安度因总是很困。

他会不由自主地在任何地方，任何时候打瞌睡。他在冬幕节的节日致辞前打盹，他在和瓦里安共进晚餐时打盹，甚至在倾听闪金镇的市民请愿时打盹。节日致辞可以放缓一刻钟，瓦里安会把那些汤挪开好为他腾出位置，市民们会坐在一旁耐心地等待。没有人会指责国王的倦怠，但这总是让他感觉很内疚。而当他不那么困顿的时候，并不会感觉好受多少。他骨头疼痛的次数越来越频繁了。先知说的没错，圣钟造成的影响是持久的，那些疼痛早已成为了他身体的一部分，甚至深入灵魂。圣光的温暖能在大多数情况下缓解阵痛，但在雨季来临时，他不得不每晚喝下掺了很多罂粟的热牛奶，才能在膝盖的疼痛呼啸着来袭时睡个好觉。

他感觉很累了。

这就是为什么他执意要把暴风城的王冠和权杖交给瓦里安，尽管瓦里安和联盟的将士们都希望他继续坐在那个又冷又硬的位子上。不过，他们在倾听完他本人的解释后，都默默接受了。瓦里安会是一个好国王，安度因对此坚信不移，会比自己当初匆匆接过王冠时做的出色得多。那孩子潜力无穷，只是他自己还没意识到这一点。

这让他想起自己十五岁的时候，陷入深重的无力感中，想要摆脱一切，然后，有位神奇的朋友向他许诺了一个美好的愿景……可他那时不像现在。那时的他无论如何都无法从责任与重重事务中脱身。而当他终于可以摘去沉重的王冠，放下那些责任时，那个向他夸下海口的骗子已经消失很久，很久了。

确切的说，那头狡黠的黑龙自从白虎寺后就没再出现过。起初，他对拉希奥的背叛难以释怀，他满腹怨气又怒气冲冲，后来这种愤怒逐渐演变成了担忧，再到酿成厚重的怀念。漫长的岁月里终有一天，年迈的王意识到，当年轻的自己把暴风城的炉石送给黑龙的那一刻起，就已经献上了自己全部的信任，和全部的爱意。

但暴风城从来没有过意外的访客，安度因也从未派人找过黑龙。他知道，当拉希奥真的想要把自己藏起来，没有人能够找得到他。并且，在他漫长的一生中还有太多仗要打，有太多苦难需要抚平，有太多孩子需要安慰。并没有过多的时间属于他本人，让他深思自己少年时期的眷恋。

然后他老了。

衰老的第一个征兆是你开始热衷于回忆自己年轻时候的事儿。当他在餐桌上频频对瓦里安讲，“当我还是个男孩的时候……”他就发觉，自己已经不再能够引领联盟继续前进了，他似乎能感觉到黑色的死神就站在不远处朝自己点头示意。最近他总在做着一些少年时期的梦，梦里什么都有，有生龙活虎的瓦里安（年长的那位），有温和的熊猫人，有光怪陆离的冒险，当然也有那位老朋友，他总会突然出现，然后再微笑着逐渐消失。这些梦境让他感觉更加疲惫了。

今晚是个重要的日子，他终于说服了所有那些联盟的领袖和勇士们，说服了年轻的瓦里安，得以彻底卸下那沉重的责任。新王刚刚在王座厅进行完他的演讲，那孩子做的出色极了，安度因由衷地为他感到骄傲。现在，他可以一个人安静地待着，慢慢沏一壶好茶，然后睡个好觉，真希望这次他能做个不那么疲倦的梦。

当他刚倒完第二道茶的时候，他听见了那个只出现在他梦中的声音。

他转身回望，他知道这不是梦——他嘴里还残留着茶水的苦涩，这让他的意识很清醒。这是拉希奥，他的朋友看上去和从前一样年轻迷人，猩红的眼中闪烁着狡黠的光，天知道他有多怀念这个。

接着，他的左手就被一双温暖的手紧紧包裹，那感觉像是被正午璀璨的阳光照射或者跌入流淌的熔岩，他感觉自己要被烫伤了。

***  
拉希奥觉得自己的舌头背叛了自己的脑子，它僵硬地杵在口腔里，完全排不上用场。年迈的国王安静地注视着他，似乎在等待着一个合理的解释。

“安度因，安度因。我很抱歉，我太傻了，我应该早点回来……我真希望我这么做了。”他的舌头突然复苏了，喋喋不休地重复着一些无关痛痒的话，拉希奥觉得这让自己看上去更蠢了。

人类似乎察觉到了他的傻气，他轻轻地笑了笑，笑纹从脸上蔓延到心里。

拉希奥闭嘴了。随后他挣扎着再次开口，“那么，安度因，一切都好吗？”

“一切？”

他又问了蠢问题，他的舌头干脆拧掉算了，他的朋友不可能一切都好，只要你睁眼看看他裸露的皮肤上留下的那些疤痕，和他下意识按紧膝盖的手。他自己怎么能在一切都已经发生过之后，问他的朋友是否一切都好呢？

“我是说，在我缺席的那些时间里……”在那些我错过的时间里，谁给你留下了那些疤痕？谁带给你欢愉和痛苦？拉希奥在心中默念着，他想要细数并抚摸岁月在人类脸上留下的痕迹，他想要双手捧住他的脸，望着他的眼睛，对他说他爱那些他们年少时度过的时光，爱他年轻的面庞。他还想告诉他，现在的他比年轻的时候更美，他更爱他现在饱经沧桑的面容，和他那闪耀着光芒的灵魂。

安度因没对他发火，他又笑了笑，打趣地看着他不安的神态，缓慢地揶揄着，“啊，你是问我过得怎么样。”

“这可不是做客之道，拉希奥。你不能在很久不拜访一位朋友之后问他‘过得如何’，你得先讲讲自己的故事……希望你能向我讲一讲你的冒险，这么多年来，是什么一直吸引着你？”

安度因缓缓站起身，到橱柜边拿出一个新的小茶杯，为黑龙斟上一杯茶。拉希奥面对着国王坐下，他想起自己在潘达利亚时也经常喝茶，那些熊猫人对茶讲究的很，壶要先用开水烫过，茶叶的种类，水的温度，冲泡的高度都要仔细对待，品茶要轻轻地闻，慢慢地啜。年轻的人类王子曾对此很感兴趣，并认真学习了一番。可现在，拉希奥局促地握住那个小茶杯，他吞咽的太快了，还没尝到茶的味道就将茶水一饮而尽。

安度因有些嫌弃地瞥了他一眼，“你在糟蹋我的好茶。”他一边说着，一边再次为拉希奥斟满了杯。

黑龙出神地望着人类为他斟茶的手，这次他捧着茶杯，小心翼翼地呷了一口，醇厚的苦味在他口中蔓延开来，大概是某种发酵过的红茶。他的心脏终于平静下来，他放下杯子，清了清嗓子：

“当我第一次来到霜火岭的时候，我遇上了一帮血槌食人魔……”

安度因全神贯注地听着，像个听故事的小孩子，眼中闪烁着好奇和期待。他会在拉希奥遇到危机时轻轻屏息，在黑龙逃出生天时嘴角微微上扬，会在黑龙讲到紧张的环节停下喝口茶时，焦急地发问，然后呢？然后你是如何逃出来的？拉希奥讲啊讲啊，一直到他们把那壶茶都喝干了。他点头向人类示意，起身道前厅的炉火旁重新烧开一壶水。（为了加速水的升温，他悄悄对着炉火来了几下龙的吐息）当他拎着那壶水重新回到国王的卧室时，才开始审视房间的布局。它的大体摆设和人类现实中的那件屋子相比没有太大的不同，只是他的书桌旁侧边的墙上挂着一幅拉希奥从未见过的画像。

画上的人穿着深蓝的华服，蓄着短须，毫无疑问那正是国王本人。安度因搂着一个少年的肩，那孩子有着深色的头发和一双蓝色的眼睛——安度因的眼睛。画中的国王无比温柔地看着那孩子，这种眼神只属于一位父亲。

一种奇异的慰藉从他心中升起，同时到来的还有一种苦涩。他再次来到小桌，为彼此满上茶杯。他低着头咬着茶杯的边缘，“我注意到了你墙上的画像……那孩子的眼睛和你很像。”

年迈的国王回头望去，微笑着转过来，“啊，你是说瓦里安，人们常常这么说。”瓦里安，他用他父亲的名字为自己的孩子命名，拉希奥早该想到的。“他是个非常优秀的孩子……比曾经的我要优秀得多。他有勇敢的精神和坚定的信仰，他是联盟最出色的圣骑士之一。这孩子现在是国王了。”安度因微笑地诉说他的骄傲和喜悦，拉希奥抬起头，看到人类眼底按耐不住的笑意。他由衷地为他的朋友感到欢喜，至少在漫长的岁月中，有些非常重要的人能够陪伴在他身旁，和他分担风霜，共享虹霓。

他清了清嗓子，“所以，那位幸运的女士是谁？我能否有幸一睹王后陛下的尊仪？”

他尽力压下了心中那股奇异的苦涩，可这话讲出来还是那么怪异。

安度因似笑非笑地看着他。

“让我猜猜看……那位美丽矫捷的血精灵女士？唔，大概不是，小瓦里安看上去是个十足十的人类而不是半精灵，好吧，排除掉非人种族……总不会是塞拉摩的那位女士，你们的年龄相差有点儿大，你都能叫她婶婶了，让我好好想想……黑发，人类，那一定是吉尔尼斯的公主殿下了，吉恩说服你和苔丝结婚用了多久？”

他喋喋不休地说着，丝毫没有注意到他的口吻正越发酸涩。“拜托，安度因，别拿那种表情看着我——”

苍老的国王突然爆发出一阵剧烈的狂笑。他大口吸着气，笑到眼泪都流了出来，他用手背拭去眼角的泪，断断续续地说着，“我的圣光啊……拉希奥，说真的，你在嫉妒我的‘王后’？这是大概是我这辈子听到过最好笑的笑话……”

拉希奥的脸有些发烫，他从未见过一个白发苍苍的老人能笑成这样，他气鼓鼓地瞪着安度因，可人类笑得越发厉害了。他绝望地用双手遮住眼睛，等人类那阵笑声过去。

至少五分钟，国王才终于平静下来。他喝了口茶，抬眼对黑龙说，“拉希奥，暴风城自从我的母后离世后，就再没有过一位王后了，瓦里安是我领养的孩子。”

真相大白。

“哦。”黑龙发出一声僵硬的回应。“不许再笑了，安度因，安度因！”拉希奥绝望地看着再次笑得上气不接下气的人类，气得再次将面前的小茶杯一口饮尽。

“那孩子的父母在战争中牺牲了。那是场残酷又漫长的硬仗……我们赢了，并付出了惨重的代价。”安度因平静下来，他的眼睛望向远方，“有近半的孩子失去了他们的父母，近半的父母失去了他们的孩子……死去的人成为了英雄，侥幸活下来的人要连带着着他们的那份生活继续前行，人们会照看死去战友的遗孤或者他们年迈的父母。”他顿了顿，“我就是这样见到那孩子的……瓦里安时常会说，他感谢我为他做的一切，实际上我才是该说这句话的人，这孩子拯救了我，就像一束圣光照入我的生命。”

“我很抱歉……”拉希奥再次痛苦地开口，他都错过了多少啊，他真是个糟糕透顶的朋友。

“你知道吗？”安度因转变了话题，“我曾一度以为你死了。毕竟你是一个这样狡诈的小家伙，可你甚至没再那些战争和阴谋中出现过哪怕一次。现在你来了，就和你消失时一样突然，我依然觉得自己像是在做梦。”

拉希奥起身走到国王面前，接着安度因就落入了一个结实的拥抱，拉希奥太用力了，有些弄疼了他的背，可他不想让他停下，他把头埋在黑龙颈间，他闻到了熔岩与皮革，他怀念这个，这让他觉得温暖。

当他们从这个漫长的拥抱着分开时，拉希奥向后退了一步，俯身捧着他的脸，“安度因……这些时间里我已经长大许多了。”

“所以？”

拉希奥又后退了几步，变回了他本来的样子。“所以我在礼貌地邀请你，我尊敬的国王，你是否愿意骑到我的背上，和我去看那些奇妙的地方，进行一次千奇百怪的漫长旅行？”

安度因着迷地看着眼前巨大的生灵，上次见到拉希奥的真正形态时，他还能把他抱在怀里，现在他大多了。他的角长长了许多，盘旋着向后，双翼收起在身侧，黑色的鳞片在月光的照耀下闪闪发光。人类微笑着看着他，他的视线模糊了。

“我本以为你一生都不会兑现那份诺言了呢，我的朋友……是什么拖了你那么久？”

“是我的自大和愚蠢。”黑龙用自己巨大的脑袋蹭人类的手，“现在，趁着最后的夜幕，让我们飞离这个漫长的梦靥。”

***  
拉希奥静静地等待着人类换上他保暖的衣物，写好留给瓦里安的信……一切安顿好之后，他低低地俯下身，让年迈的国王爬上自己的背。

在夜幕的遮掩下，没人注意到最后的黑龙偷走了暴风城的国王。他们飞出窗子，飞向高空，一直向上，他们飞向星星升起来的地方。晚风吹拂着国王苍白的双鬓。他像个第一次飞翔的孩子一样，迎着疾风大笑着。

“任何地方的任何冒险，你想先从哪里开始？”

过了一会儿，拉希奥对背上的人类说。他没听到人类的答复，他扭头望去，人类像是睡着了。“安度因！”他朝他大吼。“唔，抱歉，我想我今晚有些困了，哪里都好，你决定吧。”黑龙说，“我一直想再回到那间酒肆，和你一起，我们可以再让童福温上些好酒……”人类又睡了，拉希奥再次把他弄醒。

“我想先睡一小会儿……拉希奥，对我说实话，我真的在做梦，我们正在梦中对不对？”人类问他。

拉希奥不知道该告诉他什么。

“真遗憾我们得醒过来……这不是我们现实中会经历的事，对不对？如果这是梦境，我真希望我永远不要醒来。”

拉希奥焦急的扭过头，朝昏昏欲睡的人类大吼着，“如果现实比梦境更好，为什么还要继续沉睡？”

他们翱翔在月下的无尽之海，这是个非常安静又非常明亮的晚上，人类没有理会龙的怒吼，他抱着龙的脖颈，在黑龙硕大的头颅旁边，喃喃低语，赞颂着眼前的夜色，“ ‘阳光紧紧地拥抱大地，月光亲吻着海波’，晚安，拉希奥，祝你做个好梦。”

然后他就开始自顾自地打盹儿。

“安度因，你给我起来——不许再睡了！”黑龙愤怒地朝他大吼着。

可人类没能再回答他了。

黑龙继续呼喊着，“我费了那么多功夫，经历了那么多痛苦，不是看你继续睡觉的……安度因，求你了，醒醒。”他觉得自己的背上的重量逐渐消散了，他没有回头望去，他看到几缕明亮的光从他身后飘到他眼前，他看着它们继续升腾，看着群星接纳人类的灵魂。

黑龙咬着牙继续振翅高飞，他飞到群星诞生的地方，他飞过坠毁的德莱尼飞船，飞跃诺森德无边的雪原，飞过西部荒野的麦田，飞过暴风要塞的小小露台……

最后，他降落在暴风城的花园中心，有个小小的孩子依靠着一棵古树沉睡，他周围开满了缠绕着荆棘的蔷薇。黑龙凑过去，用长长的吻部抵着孩子的脸，他颤抖地开口。  
“是时候醒来了，安度因……求你……”

金发的孩子在绯红的蔷薇之中睁开了眼睛。


	14. 倘若你不肯吻我？

鸟声啁啾。

清晨的阳光洒满了房间，拉希奥睁开眼睛，看见无数细小的尘埃在光线中沉浮。他脑中回荡着各式各样的声响，诺森德的风雪和西部荒野的秋风一齐在他脑中呼啸，他听见人声喧闹，但他听不清他们在说些什么。那些风声太响了，搅得他不得安宁。

他继续盯着那些光线和灰尘，等待着那阵风声停下，他觉得喉咙有些发干，上一次喝水是在什么时候？他花了几分钟才突然意识到，自己正身处何方。

黑龙从床上一跃而起，双腿在接触到地面时踉跄了一下。他醒了。他沉睡了多久？这是否意味着他们成功了？……安度因也醒来了吗？

那些风声终于停下了。他听到了一些熟悉的声音，来自吉恩国王和吉安娜女士，他抬眼向前望去，联盟的领袖们正齐聚一堂。他们听到了他发出的声响，侧身朝拉希奥的方向望去。塞拉摩的女士悄悄地掏出手帕拭泪，德莱尼的先知正低着头默默祈祷，月之女祭司对玛法里奥打趣道，你瞧，比你更擅长对付梦境的人出现了。吉恩，我们的老吉恩，如果此刻他处于狼人形态，你会看到他抖动的毛茸茸的耳尖。

但拉希奥完全没有在意到这些，他飞奔到房间的另一侧，径直冲向那张华丽的四柱床。国王的盟友们没有阻止他靠近，他似乎听见吉恩悄声对他表示感谢，“联盟欠了你一份人情”。

他醒了。

人类长长的金发还未来得及束起，乱糟糟地翘在他的耳边，他斜靠在床头，手轻轻揉着双眼，打了个大大的哈欠——就好像他睡得还不够多似的。然后他放下了手，睁开了他的眼睛——两只眼睛，没有噙满泪水，没有闪着幽暗的冷光，没有笼罩着白翳，没有布满沧桑的皱纹。

该怎么去形容这双眼睛？

就像你从很远很远的地方回家，一路上开满了花。

就像你在中心广场上喂鸽子，所有的鸟儿都飞到了你的身上。

就像你从一个完美的不可思议的梦境中醒来，然后意识到梦是真的。

拉希奥就只是紧紧盯着那双眼睛，张了张口，最后什么也没说。

国王呓怔了一会儿，随即意识到了事态的严重性，他被拉希奥炙热的目光烘烤得有些难为情。于是他对着他久违的朋友，试探着说：

“呃……拉希奥？早安？”

黑龙的表情像是被一大块包裹着柠檬的金砖砸到了头，那种蕴含着极端幸福与极端痛苦的混合体。

“早安？在你让我见识了这一切之后，在你要求我做出了那些事之后……”他有些不受控制地低声咆哮着，“你想说的就只有这个？早安？”

他烦躁地伸手抓了抓自己的后脑，“该死，安度因——你一个晚上就在我面前死了两次，更不要说有次还是你求我那么做的……你知道那种感受吗？看着你的朋友在你面前焚烧殆尽，而动手的人正是你自己？”

安度因有些迷惑。他的脑子乱得像一团浆糊，那些记忆正到处飞来飞去，他本能地感觉到了风雨欲来的危险，他有点想向吉恩寻求帮助，但他是个国王了，不能一紧张就寻求父辈的安慰。最终，那些记忆还是一点一滴地流回了他的脑子。

拉希奥满意地看着安度因的表情逐渐变得纠结和抱歉，他又向前跨了一大步，半个身子突然贴近国王的枕边。现在那双蓝眼睛离他只有几寸距离了，他偏过头，紧贴着国王附耳低语道，

“安度因•乌瑞恩，这是你欠我的。”

然后他用力吻了他。

黑龙压着国王的肩膀，愤愤不平地啃噬着人类的下唇，像只从空中骤降扑食猎物的鹰隼，或者一头和抹香鲸搏斗的巨型乌贼。

他完全不在意身后大法师的下巴已经合不上了，先知不再祈祷而是用手扶住了额头，完全不在意女祭司上挑的眉梢，和玛法里奥一贯“睡意朦胧”但如今瞪如铜铃的眼睛。他甚至不在意已经狼人化亮出利爪随时准备扑上来的吉恩•格雷迈恩，小国王的代理祖父。没有任何人可以阻止他干这个，谁都不行，哪怕是一千个暴风雪砸在他头上，一千道圣光惩击贯穿他的胸膛，这些完全不是问题。

问题只有一个。

当他有点冷静下来时，突然意识到，这是他这么多年来，第一次，见到真正的清醒的安度因。那些梦中的担忧和疑虑重新回到了他心中。安度因会怎么想？他是否已经原谅了他，或是依旧对他的背叛耿耿于怀？他恋恋不舍地离开国王的唇齿，拉开距离，试探着再次看向他的眼睛。安度因抓紧时间深深吸了几口气，揉了揉自己被压麻的肩膀。

接着他朝黑龙伸出手——

他要干什么？拉希奥惶恐地想着，惩击还是暗言术？还是像那个梦中的游侠王子一样近身肘击？他打人的时候还真的挺痛的……

安度因直直地瞪向黑龙的红眼睛，准备施法的手指在空中停下了几秒，随后他伸手猛抓住了黑龙的衣领，把拉希奥向前拽去。

“给我过来，你这个小龙崽子。”

然后他吻了他，再一次。

***

“嗨，亲爱的老吉米，你觉得你们敬爱的国王什么时候会把我从这个鬼地方捞出来？”拉希奥靠着潮湿的墙壁，翘着腿懒洋洋地对那个看守他的卫兵发问道。

暴风城监狱尽职尽责的看守没有理会他，更何况吉恩殿下再三强调了这一点。

“你可真没趣儿。”那头黑龙似乎对他唯一的听众有些不满意。

过了一会儿，空荡的走廊里就传来了脚步声。拉希奥不知道那是谁，但他清清楚楚地看见守卫为来者敬了个标标准准的礼。哈，终于。

来者似乎下令让守卫们离开了。拉希奥依旧靠着墙壁，半睁着眼打量着他。

“联盟的首脑们当时都在那儿——你怎么敢……”

黑龙睁大眼睛，故作真诚地回应道，“我只是做了我想做的事，而且别告诉我你没有享受到。”

安度因绝望地用手抹了把脸，“圣光啊，拉希奥，你可真会给我找麻烦，你知道我费了多长时间才让吉恩能够接受你是‘受到了药水的持续迷惑影响’……”

“然而我们都知道，我到底是为了什么。”

“你感觉还好吗？”沉默过后，拉希奥试着开口。

国王的态度缓和了些，“是的，除了我的头还有点晕，我感觉还不错。我想我该向你表示感谢，为你梦中所做的一切。”

“啊，那好极了，赶快把我从这地方弄出来，不然我就要自己想办法了，你们不会希望我自己动手的。”

“……我就该让你在这儿再烂上三天。”

“我想现在我们都知道，你这是在说谎了。”

“闭嘴！”

—— FIN ——


End file.
